Family Ties
by Callianassa
Summary: *Finale! Tig tries to be a real father and Chibs realises his mistake.* Nero's daughter Nina comes to town and creates a whole new set of problems for SAMCRO. Set in Season 5. Jax/Tara, Nero/Gemma, Chibs/Tig/OC trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Thank you so much for clicking and coming in! I appreciate you spending your spare time reading this, so my huge thanks. Please feel free to review, I love reading your comments - and by all means, root for your favourites! It helps me shape things!**

**This is set in Season 5, the timeline may be a little mixed but it's post-Opie (sad face!), pre-Otto. Tara and Jax are on the rocks, and Nero and Gemma are both suffering from their forced separation. Nero's daughter Nina is an OC, she's here to shake things up a little - she has a history of her own which will be following her to Charming...**

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Another night of swilling beer and peeling himself off the floor of Diosa Norte. Jax groaned and rubbed the back of his head, he was sick of this shit. It was the same damn thing every time, he was tired of it. It didn't help that Tara was still so unspeakably pissed at him, all he wanted to do was be at home with his kids and his wife, instead of watching Bobby lick shots out of some girl's navel while Tig made no effort to hide his raging hard on just standing in the damn place.

"Come on, Tigger, put it away," Jax pleaded as he grabbed another beer. "Got enough problems without your dick in my face."

Tig grinned as a pretty little blonde passed him and his fingers walked up the girl's bare midriff as she slipped him her number. "But it's wall to wall, man. Honey and bees, come on." He slapped Jax hard across the back. "Why don't you just, you know, loosen up a little? Your old lady's never gonna know."

It would have been easier to just fuck it all away, he was sure of that. Jax shrugged, fumbling for an excuse. "I, just, none of them really take my fancy."

Tig grinned as he looked over Jax's shoulder and nodded towards a young woman who had just walked in. "You sure?" he asked, his eyes swimming over her. He licked his lips, if Teller wasn't in for a go, he sure was. "You might change your mind."

Jax twisted around on his seat to look at her. He let out a low whistle. She was tall, tight, with long hair that fell low beneath her shoulder blades. Her tan skin was beautiful, glowing in the Charming heat, and the way her teeth tore at her lower lip caused all sorts of tremblings in Jax's lower half.

"She's not from around here, is she?" Chibs asked, slamming into Tig as he collided with him, already making a beeline for the new addition to Diosa's line-up. "Because these girls from outside North Cal, Jesus, the tricks they can do."

"There's a queue," Tig grunted, giving him a playful elbow to push him back. "Prez's having a think."

Jax laughed as he necked the remains of his beer and ruffled his hair beneath his hand. "Prez thinks he should go home. To his family."

Tig watched obsessively as the girl leaned across the bar to Lyla and whispered something. Lyla beamed with excitement and passed her a glass of champagne before slipping away towards Nero's office. Happy nudged him and leaned next to Jax.

"Chinese are leaving, enough entertainment for the night," he said coolly. "They say thanks for the hospitality."

Jax glanced back to see Lin leading half a dozen girls out with him. He smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll get that bill in the morning," he said with a nod. "Thanks, man."

Happy nodded and returned to his spot, silent and watching as ever. Tig reached for a drink from the bar as Jax slipped down from his spot.

"I'm over this, I'll be at the club," Jax said. They hugged roughly and he started on his way out, Happy in tow to keep an eye on him. As he charged towards the door, eager to escape, he barrelled unexpectedly into the object of the others' affection. She yelped as his boot fell heavily on her toe and her drink flew up in the air, soaking him in an instant.

"That's, uh, quite a greeting," he offered, trying to ease her obvious embarrassment. He grabbed a napkin to dry his own face off and gave her a heartwarming smile to try and ease her fear. "It's okay, darlin', it was an accident, I understand."

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, awkwardly grabbing another napkin to try and dab him down. "I-"

"Like to make an entrance?" Jax winked. "We all noticed you, don't worry. New girl?"

Nero paced through anxiously with Lyla behind him and a smile spread across his face as he saw the young woman standing there. He wrapped his arms around her in an instant, murmuring happily in Spanish as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair adoringly.

"Making friends with the locals, I see?" he asked, releasing her just enough to let her breathe. She smiled and fiddled with the buttons on his grey cardigan.

"Still wearing sweaters in the middle of the summer, I see?" she teased right back, giving his stubble a playful tug. "I didn't want to disturb you at work."

"If you're looking for a client list," Jax interrupted, pointing over his shoulder to wear another couple of Sons had joined Chibs and Tig to have a look, "I think my club's just about lining up for you."

Nero looked offended and stepped between her and Jax, his eyebrows furrowing. "Client list, mano? She's my daughter, you could have a little more respect."

Jax swallowed, suddenly nervous. It was unlike Nero to ever square up to him, it was clear this was important. He put his hands up in defence and looked at both of them apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I thought you were... and you were dressed like..."

She pulled her jacket tighter around her now and tugged her skirt a little lower on her knee, mortified at the suggestion. "You thought I was a hooker?"

"Companion, babygirl, we don't use that word around here," Nero corrected her carefully.

"I'm really sorry," Jax tried again. Nero glanced up at Lyla and beckoned her over.

"You'll take Nina upstairs for me? Settle her in my room, put those bags away?"

Lyla nodded and guided her upstairs, out of view of prying eyes. Nero leaned more threateningly into Jax's space now and lowered his voice as he growled, "Let me make this clear, ese. Nobody touches my daughter, not one of them. Otherwise, the deal's off. Diosa, Gemma, all of it. Understood?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone for the reads and reviews so far! It's so helpful for writing and developing, and every comment is read and appreciated more than you can imagine. There is so much trouble in Charming to come...! S x**

* * *

Jax sat back in his seat, listening to the other speak as he turned the gavel over and over in his hands. Clay's eyes were fixed on him with that same, challenging expression he had had from the second Jax took the seat as Bobby went through their finances.

"Plus we've got the run tonight," Bobby said, pulling his glasses from his nose and letting them rest on the chain around his neck. "Four person escort plus one for the van, should be a simple one."

Tig raised his hand and leaned forward, closer to the table. "Prez, you, uh, mind if I skip this one?"

"Getting your hair done?" Chibs chuckled, lighting a fresh cigarette. The table roared with laughter as Tig smoothed his wild dark curls back from his face.

"Nah, gonna go scope out the scene at Diosa, check out that new Mexi broad. Bit of salsa verde, you know what I'm saying?"

He elbowed Juice with amusement and they all shared a chuckle before Jax reclaimed his table's attention by waving his hands. "Afraid she's off limits," he said, shaking his head at Tig. "Nero's kid."

"That old goat produced that hot tamale?" Chibs almost looked disappointed at the thought but Jax laughed.

"By all means, boys, charm away but nothing more. Business with Nero and the Lats is too critical to the club right now, Diosa's bringing in good money and I don't want to risk that."

Tig pouted. "I'll wine her and dine her and everything," he pleaded petulantly. Happy smirked.

"Your idea of dinner is a bag of corn chips and she can get nachos from Daddy."

Jax grinned as he brought the gavel down. "We're done, boys. Tig, take your night off, go make friends but business only." Tig nodded, annoyed, and slipped off to his own occupation for the evening.

Jax rounded up a few of the guys - Chibs, Juice, Bobby and Rat - for the ride and nodded to them to set out. The evening light was just beginning to fade and the heat of the day was just about burning off as they made their way out to the highway. There was nothing like getting out on the road in the dusk breeze, it filled each one of them with their love of the job.

The ride wasn't too long, it was always too short for men who loved nothing more than their freedom and their Harleys. They hurtled along the tarmac and turned off onto a dirt road, Chibs hanging back for just a second before speeding along to catch up.

Collection was always easy enough, a few polite handshakes and a couple of hugs. Jax paused for a smoke as he watched the others loading the van with stock from the warehouse. He pursed his lips, everything he did was for his boys. To build them a legacy, to give them the money to grow and develop and become the men he wanted them to be.

"We good?" he called to Chibs as he kicked the last crate into place in the van. Chibs nodded.

"Aye, all done. Time to head home." He rubbed his hand through his hair cautiously and moved closer. "Thought I saw some lights on the cross by the highway, brother. Want me to go ahead and take a look?"

Jax glanced around as he flicked the butt away into the sand. "Nah, there's enough of us, we'll be fine."

* * *

Tig smoothed down his black button-up as he spotted Nero's daughter sitting at the bar. He ran his fingers along his eyebrows as he slipped into the space next to her and motioned to the girl on the bar to serve them each a drink.

"You settling in okay?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled politely but edged her bar stool away from him slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not for hire," she said firmly, it was clearly a line she had had to use all evening. Tig smiled as he looked over her with a curious eye. In a pretty little turquoise cocktail dress exposing her long, slender legs, she sure looked like a Diosa escort, even if she didn't like the thought. Her breasts, perfect curves, were just on show beneath the meshed netting of her dress straps.

"I should introduce myself," he said, extending his hand to her. "Tig, I work with your Dad. And that blond you threw your drink over last night."

At that, she coloured and spun around on her seat. "Is he really upset about that? I said sorry but he was gone by the time I came back downstairs."

The way her honey-coloured eyes moved frantically, searching for some clue in Tig's expression, made his knees a little weak. He had every intention of taking this girl home and banging her regardless of Jax's boring instructions.

"Probably the only bath he's had in days, you're doing him a favour," he teased. "Wife problems."

Nina looked momentarily sad for him and swilled her drink around with a straw. "That is sad. Must be hard, this life and relationships don't exactly go hand-in-hand."

"Damn straight." A girl who knew what she was getting into, that thought filled him with delight. He was already fantasising about exactly how he was going to have her. Kitchen counter, kitchen table, stairs, bed. He'd take something to keep him going, he didn't even care.

"What do you do with Daddy?" she asked, blinking at him and gazing at him through those long eyelashes. Tig had to kick himself to pay attention to the actual question in preference to just staring at her mouth.

"I, uh, business." He forced a smile, Nero probably wouldn't appreciate a more detailed introduction than that.

"Funding," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to know. Another one of his dodgy dealings, I guess." She ran her hands along the slick surface of the bar and sighed. "I just wish for once he could stay on the straight and narrow."

"Your father's a good man," Tig ventured, trying to win her over. She simply laughed.

"Daddy's a pimp," she corrected him bluntly. "And an ex-user. He abandoned my Mom to get high and work a few cheap thrills." She glanced around Diosa contemptuously. "Guess some things don't change."

Tig could see she was bitter about their relationship, he never would have guessed from the eager embrace Nero had given her the night before. He picked up his beer and nodded towards the front door.

"You want to get some air?"

He froze as he saw Nero coming downstairs and into the main bar. Nero eyed him carefully, it was a warning look if Tig had ever seen one. Unfortunately, Nina saw it too. She narrowed her eyes and stood up, taking another glass of champagne as she did. Challengingly, she rested her hand on Tig's upper arm and leaned close as she murmured,

"You know what? Yes, I would love to get some air with you."

Giving Nero the finger as they slipped outside to the front, she laughed as Tig made straight for his bike and perched on it as he lit up. He offered her the smoke, she declined it but leaned against the bike beside him. Her hand ran along the seat before straying to the handlebars.

"Nice ride."

Tig grinned proudly, he loved that damn bike more than anything or anyone else, that was for sure. Seeing the way she touched it made him shiver inwardly.

"You want a spin?" he offered, standing and pulling out his second helmet for her. Nina laughed and shook her head.

"I don't get on bikes with strange men." She leaned closer to him and added, "Even if they do have beautiful blue eyes like yours."

She didn't step back straight away and it filled him with desire, he swore he could smell her damn pheromones taunting him. Thank Christ his phone started to ring, he swallowed and dragged himself away from her to answer it.

The colour drained quickly from his face as he heard the panic in Juice's voice. Glancing at Nina, he nodded. "Yeah, man, I can be there in ten." He slipped the phone away and gave her an apologetic smile. "I... I gotta go. Accident out on the road, I gotta go to St Thomas."

She pursed her lips, it sounded exciting. Snatching up the spare helmet again, she pushed it onto her head and clipped it beneath her chin.

"Maybe I could join you for that ride," she offered. "Woman's touch, maybe I can help."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your support guys! Jax/Tara fans, it's on the way, don't you worry. Feedback and comments much appreciated as always! Love to everybody who had favourited, reviewed and followed.**

* * *

However much he loved having a pretty young woman clinging onto him on his bike, Tig knew that when it came to his brothers, that was the priority. He parked the Harley up sharply and hurried in to St Thomas. His nostrils were hit by that sterilised, bleachy kind of smell and he wrinkled his nose as he skimmed past reception to the waiting room.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, glancing around. Juice glanced up at him but Jax was the first to his feet, spotting Nina standing nervously in the doorway.

"What is she doing here?" His eyes narrowed. "Did you even listen to me?"

"She came for a ride," Tig muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "Chibs okay? Rat?"

Jax grunted in frustration and adjusted his cut, it felt heavy on his shoulders as he spotted Tara walk past in the corridor. "Yeah, some asshole took a shot at the bikes as we rejoined the highway. Everyone's fine, Chibs is off the bike for a week, leg's all gnarly and shit."

He patted Tig's arm as he slipped away, squeezing past Nina as he hurried down the hall to catch up with Tara.

"Tar?"

She paused for a moment and sighed heavily as she turned on her heel to look at him. "I'm working."

Jax tried his softest smile for her but she wasn't having any of it, her expression was clear. She was still angry, really angry. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were in a tight, thin line. Pushing her bangs back from her eyes, she looked at him carefully for a moment before adding,

"If you want news on Chibs, I'll be back in his room in ten minutes."

"Where are you going?" Jax was desperate, he hated this, he hated not being able to talk to her like he usually did. Tara scowled.

"You really going to ask me that? To the bathroom, Jax. You going to monitor that too?"

He gave her an apologetic and hopeless look. "Tara, it was for your own safety, it was just while we were having some problems."

"You should have told me!" she snapped, her voice suddenly louder. "Instead of sending one of your monkeys to follow me around like a goddamn stalker. Come on, Jax, you know I've had issues before. Why would you do that to me?"

Jax glanced up the corridor as Nina peeked at them curiously. He lowered his tone as he murmured, "I didn't think."

"You never think," Tara said firmly. "You scared me. Our boys."

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to, you know that."

Tara followed his eyes and looked at Nina with a judgemental expression. "You often don't mean half of what you've done," she muttered distastefully. "That one of yours? Another crow eater?" She rolled her eyes and poked her finger into his chest hard. "You're a piece of work."

She stormed off towards her office, Jax tried to follow but had the door slammed in his face. He groaned, slumping his shoulders forward and letting his fist hover against the door to knock before he shook his head and stepped back.

"You okay?"

Nina came up behind him and handed him a little plastic coffee cup. Jax smiled at the gesture and took it from her. "Thanks, darlin'."

"At least I didn't throw it on you this time," she shrugged sweetly. "Things okay? I mean, Tig told me you guys were having trouble."

Jax laughed at that and leaned against the wall, glancing back towards the waiting room where Tig was standing getting a breakdown from Juice. His hands were on his hips as he listened carefully, trying to work through who had instigated the attack.

"Did he now? Tig shouldn't even be talking to you." He gave her a smile. "Sorry if he hassled you."

"He was nice, gave me a lift here," she said casually. "Just wanted to, you know, help if I could." She rested her hand on his shoulder and pushed his hair back from his face. "If you need anything..."

Tara groaned loudly as she swung the door of her office back to see Nina's affectionate gesture. She looked dismissively at Jax and pulled the door shut roughly before shoving her hands in the pockets of her doctor's coat.

"Nice of you to wait until you left my damn place of work, Jackson. Real classy." She frowned at Nina. "You always go for married men? Fathers?"

Nina turned red and stepped back quickly. "Shit, I just-"

"Don't bother." Tara shook her head. "Don't lie for him, it's not worth it. He'll never appreciate it."

Jax's nostrils flared as he tried to control his temper. "Nothing was happening, she was just being a friend."

Tara tugged at the bottom of Nina's dress, trying to pull it lower. Nina squealed and stepped away from her quickly. "Yeah, sure, just your kind of friend, too," she muttered. "Don't come home, Jackson. You want to see the boys, you can visit them in daycare tomorrow. I'm not dealing with this right now, I'm at work looking after your... employees."

She strode away and Nina wrapped her arms around herself. "Wow, she's kinda mean."

Jax sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she's kinda like my Mom," he said wistfully. "Must be why I love her so much."

Nina smiled at that and patted his back awkwardly before withdrawing her hand, hoping Tara hadn't seen her. Last thing she wanted was another black eye. "It'll all work out. You just need to find some time together, that's all." She gave him a sunny smile. "Sometimes you have to face the people you least want to get things to work."

Jax chuckled. "That your MO?"

She winked and toyed with her hair. "Maybe," she teased. "Just don't tell my Daddy, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - A bit of brotherly bonding, Nero/Gemma and Jax/Tara to come in the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Come say hey, you'll cheer up," Jax said as he walked Nina back down the corridor towards the others. Waiting a moment to see Tara leave, he put his hand in the small of her back and guided her into the hospital room. Chibs was sitting up in bed, smoking a cigarette and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"How you holding up, big guy?"

Jax leaned over Chibs and pushed a kiss on his forehead supportively. Chibs groaned and shifted the covers back off his legs to reveal the nasty, bloody graze down his calf. The muscle and skin was shredded, it made Nina gag to see it and she shielded her eyes quickly from the sight.

"Not gonna lie, Jackieboy. Stings like a fucker," he muttered. Noticing Nina daring to look over her hands, he wiggled his boxer-covered crotch at her with amusement. "See anything you like, love?"

She suppressed the urge to vomit, unable to tear her eyes away from the gory wound on his leg, and turned away. Jax chuckled.

"Don't think she does, brother." Watching as she stepped outside to try and regain her composure, Jax gave the door a slight kick before turning his attention solely to Chibs. "You allowed to smoke that thing in here?"

Chibs smiled with amusement. "You'll have to excuse me, but I told your old lady she'd have to blow me if she was going to deny me the only other pleasure I got in here. Apparently hospitals don't serve beer with the meals," he added, nodding to the untouched tray of bland hospital food. Jax laughed, at least Chibs was powering through.

"You were right, about the lights. I should have listened, man, I'm sorry."

Chibs waved his hand and offered Jax a drag. He sat on the side of the bed and took one before handing it back. "No troubles, Prez. Just listen to me next time." He gave him a nudge. "You worked out who it was?"

"Tig's on it. He's pissed he missed the fight." Jax tugged at his beard a little and shook his head. "Just a couple of shots at you, doesn't seem like a big threat."

"That's because they weren't shooting at you," Chibs muttered as he strained to sit up. His whole side ached, bruised by the weight of his Harley. He was lucky to get away with just the damage to his calf, in all truth, it could have been a lot worse. "You think I was a target?"

"You piss anyone off?" Jax shrugged, it could have been anything. "Didn't see any cuts or colours."

"Could be anybody." Chibs stabbed out the remains of his cigarette on the edge of the bed. "Fucking bastards, must have known our route. Better shake that shite up next time."

Maybe they were getting lazy. Or comfortable, that was even worse. Jax furrowed his brow, it seemed strange that anybody except the cops would be interested enough in what they were up to to track their journey.

"Tipped off?"

Chibs frowned. "By who? Irish and SAMCRO are the only ones who know what we're doing."

Jax pulled at his lower lip as he considered the two options, neither was particularly comforting. "That's what worries me," he said ominously. "We keep shit between us now, brother. I got your back, you've got mine. Elvis, VP, it works like this."

Chibs nodded dutifully. "Whatever you need, Jackieboy. You know we're on the same page, nothing's going to come between us."

Jax was grateful for the support. Without Opie, it was the one thing he had going for him. He trusted Chibs, there was nobody else he knew would stand up for him in the same way. They'd been through too much together to lose faith in each other now.

"Same to you, brother."

Chibs leaned out of the bed to peer out of the door at Nina. She was fiddling with her phone, texting, her back to them. The perfect curves of her waist and ass made him whistle. "I'd ask for a slice of that but-"

"Anything but that," Jax laughed, patting Chibs' good leg. "I need Nero on side and his shit with my Mom clear. That goes balls up? She's all yours."

* * *

Nero pursed his lips as he saw Gemma at his office door. Her knuckles grazed the wood but she was already inside by the time he called her in.

"Hey mama," he murmured, gazing up at her from his seat. He folded a few papers into his top drawer, trying to keep his hands occupied. It was almost impossible to suppress the urges he had for her, it didn't seem fair but it was Jax's deal breaker and that was just fine by him.

"I keep getting this feeling around you," Gemma said coolly, stalking the room before sitting in the chair at the furthest end from Nero's seat. "Like something changed and I didn't get the memo."

Nero closed his eyes, he missed her like crazy. Just looking at her sitting there, like a queen in a realm she didn't even own, she was beautiful to him. Impassioned, strong, powerful. She was perfect to him.

"I, uh..." He forced a smile. "We talked about this, Gemma. I'm not ready for the commitment you want."

She laughed at that. "Bullshit," she said, her eyes narrowing. "We both know that's nothing to do with it. What happened?" Her expression suddenly eased. "Or who said what? Was it Clay?"

"It's not as simple as that," Nero said, standing. He poured her a scotch and pressed it into her hand before pouring his own. The briefest touch sent an electric spark through each of them, Gemma stared up at him with those dark eyes he was so in love with and the mere sight of her made his heart ache.

"I'm a smart girl," she said patiently. "And I want an explanation."

He shook his head, he wished he had one. He couldn't exactly tell her that Jax had ordered him to keep his hands off, knowing Gemma she'd only go and slap the poor boy down. Trying to deflect, he moved around to the front of his desk and took a sip of his drink.

"Tig was here earlier. Went screeching out. Your boys okay?"

Gemma frowned and glanced at her phone, she hadn't heard anything. "They'll tell me if something's up." Necking the remains of her glass she put it down on the table beside her and stood. She moved carefully towards Nero, her steps were those of a prowling tigress. "Just like you should."

Nero blushed and pulled at his collar, it was getting too warm and she was getting too close. "Something's always up around you, mama," he said playfully, trying to slip out of her grip but Gemma was already against the desk, her body between his legs and her hands pinning him in place. She was too used to having what she wanted, she hated being denied.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, leaning into him closer. Her lips were millimetres from Nero's, every single part of her just wanted to kiss him and work out why he was being so strange later. When Nero blushed and put his hand on her torso, pressing her away from him, she gave him a hard slap across the face. It surprised him, he blinked twice before spinning her around and slamming her hard to sit against the desk.

"I'm trying, Gemma. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"Why don't you give me a goddamn idea?" she asked with a scowl. "We were okay. We were more than okay, then suddenly you go all ice block on me."

"I love you," Nero said furiously. "And I... can't."

It had been too long until she had heard those words. It had been years, in fact. Gemma felt her heart stop for a moment as she looked at him before she pulled him close to her, tugging on his shirt as she drew him into a hungry kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her lips glided against his, urgent, needing that taste of him on her tongue.

Nero tried to prise himself back but Gemma held tight. "Just tonight," she pleaded, stroking the silver hairs around his face. "Please, Nero, just tonight."

* * *

Tara watched as one of the nurses finished off the last of the bandage. She frowned as she pressed the wound again beneath her fingers, it was so well padded now that Chibs probably wouldn't really notice any pressure on the skin.

"Keep the weight off it," she said firmly, handing him a pair of crutches. "I know this isn't ideal but let it rest, you can be back on the bike in a week. There's a lot of skin regrowth you need, don't sit around, I need you to keep moving to stimulate the blood flow."

"Aye, doc," Chibs beamed as he got up and hopped onto the grey supports like it was second nature to him. "I was an army medic, you know that?"

Tara rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to treat him so contemptuously, the guys in SAMCRO were usually supportive and relatively helpful but to her, being angry at Jax warranted annoyance at all of them.

"Discharged, weren't you?" she said with a touch of irony as she signed the discharge papers and handed them to him. Chibs laughed at her joke but she simply walked out and back towards her office. Jax watched her go and Nina gave him a nudge.

"Go after her," she said encouragingly. "Go and talk to her, just the two of you."

Jax hesitated but stood. He wanted to, he was great at being a man about most things but Tara and domestic stuff really knocked him for six. "I should run you home."

"I got her covered," Tig said, dropping his arm around Nina's shoulders. "You want to come have some drinks with us at the club, baby? Bit rougher than Daddy's place."

"Already sounds a lot better," Nina nodded. "Don't know what people do in this damn town for entertainment."

Jax smiled knowingly. People either got involved with the club or they kept to their own business. "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

He yanked Tig back by the collar and lowered his voice as Nina helped open the doors for Chibs on his way back to the van. Tig was already staring at her, this was going to get boring quickly at this rate.

"I don't think you're listening to me when I say 'hands off'," Jax frowned. Tig shrugged.

"I'm just saving up for the next solo show, man, you can't begrudge me that."

The thought made Jax groan, Tig always shared too much when it came to those things. "Just, you can't. You and Chibs are already arguing over it, she's a bit of gash and she's not worth the hassle. Understood?"

Tig shrugged, he could find a way to make Chibs ease off, he was sure of that. "Yeah, yeah, Prez. I'll take her to the club, get her hammered and take good care of her."

He slapped Jax's back as he followed them out to the front. Jax sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

He waited for them all to leave before slicking his hair back beneath his hands and heading down the corridor. He stood at Tara's office door for a moment, waiting to knock, before deciding to take off his cut. He slung it over his arm and thumped his knuckles against the door.

"Come in?"

Tara knew it was him already. When he opened the door, she glanced at her clock and said, "I've got to be somewhere in five minutes, Jax."

"That's plenty of time," he said softly, dropping his cut on the back of his seat. "Because you and I need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Tara looked at him with the same exasperated look she used on Abel when he came in covered in mud or chocolate or glitter. Jax Teller was an ongoing nightmare in her life, every time she thought she had him sussed, he'd do something she didn't expect and it would throw their entire relationship for a loop. She rubbed her hands together and looked down at her palms, trying to avoid his gaze, knowing all too well that she'd give in as soon as she looked in his eyes.

"Tara." Jax reached to still her anxious fingers, he wanted to connect with her, touch her, something. "Please."

"What do you want me to say, Jackson?" she asked, glancing up at him and regretting it in an instant. He gave her that hopeful look and she felt herself softening. "I'm mad at you."

"I was trying to protect you, our boys." Jax didn't even know where to start, as soon as he'd got wind of a potential threat from the Niners, he had had to secure protection for Tara and his sons. It wasn't a risk worth taking. "After what happened to Ope..."

He saw Tara's pale skin grow grey, just the idea of what had happened to him upset her to the very core. It was a reminder that they were outlaws, they were at the whims of other men.

"You should have told me. It would have taken a text, Jax, you know that."

He gave her a sad smile. "You really think you'd have been okay with that? You'd have wanted me there, Tar, and I just couldn't do it. I had to be with the club. I had to shut that threat down."

"Is it done?" Her gaze was cold as she looked at him. "Your threat?"

Damon Pope wasn't going anywhere any time soon, he was all too aware of that. He was simmering, waiting, and right now he had Jax on a short leash. Jax was too aware that Tig's life was on the line, and with Opie already gone, he was running out of options.

"He's... under control."

Tara rolled her eyes and stood up, she knew all too well that that meant it was nowhere near sorted. Jax bounced up like a ping pong ball.

"Tar, please." His eyes flickered as he explored hers. "I need to see my boys. I was trying to take care of you. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Taking a chance, he stepped up to her and leaned his forehead against hers. Tara heard herself sigh as she closed her eyes, just his proximity made her heart beat faster. She hated that she cared for him so deeply, that he could charm his way around her with every damn thing. His hands ran along her waist and he gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you," he said softly. "If anything happened to you or Abel or Thomas, Jesus, I don't know what I'd do." He meant it, genuinely and truly. Now she was back in his life, there was no way he'd lose her again, never again. "I swear, I ever put a tail on you again, I'll tell you. I'm sorry Tig scared you."

"Well, he's kinda scary," she muttered, pushing her finger into his chest but her touch softening within seconds. "Especially in the dark."

"Sounds about right," Jax smiled. He glanced at the clock behind him. "You still gotta be somewhere?"

Tara sighed, of course he knew she was lying about that. "I can raincheck."

The little curl of his lip turned into an almighty grin and he rubbed his hips up against hers. "I've been missing you the last couple of nights." She laughed.

"None of those hussies take your fancy?"

"I'm a one-woman kind of guy," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, at least. You tamed me," he added with a wink, tickling her playfully. She grabbed her hand and raised it in front of his face, pointing to his wedding ring.

"Don't you forget it," she said firmly. "But I'm serious, Jax. This issue, is it finished with? I don't want the boys in this mess."

He held her hands protectively in his and pressed his lips against her forehead for a long moment. "I'm working on the exit plan, you know that," he said softly, assuring her with his words. "We're on the same page, I swear. I'm just waiting for a couple of the pieces of the puzzle to fall in place, and then we can do whatever you want."

* * *

"Scoot."

It was an instruction and the crow eater fawning over Chibs on the couch scarpered away as Tig settled Nina down with a bottle of Jack. She gave Chibs a polite smile as Tig squashed down on the seat beside her and dropped his arm around her shoulder.

"How you doing?" Tig asked, tapping Chibs' knee. Chibs winced, he hated being laid up. Any time off the bike was time wasted, there was nothing more frustrating than having to drive a damn car or get lifts around Charming.

"Better now you're here, pet," Chibs winked at Nina. She blushed and smiled, looking down at her knees shyly. Tig scowled, he hadn't meant to put them together, he just wanted her to be comfortable.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tig narrowed his eyes. "No flirting."

Nina looked at him suspiciously. "What did you just say?"

Chibs motioned for Tig to keep his mouth shut but Tig was pretty sure she seemed like the kind of girl who might rebel if she knew that she was meant to be treated with a little respect. "Oh, just, you know, your Dad was pretty clear we can't, you know..." He made an overexaggerated gesture with his hands and Nina's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck me?"

Chibs choked on his drink as she said it but a twisted sort of smile spread across Tig's lips. God, he wanted her more than ever now, she was so forward and he loved that. She looked so damn frustrated that Nero was trying to exert control over her life, her features were dark and brooding and it made all sorts of parts of his body tingle.

"Well, yeah."

She looked totally outraged as she stood up and looked around the club. "Is that why your friends won't talk to me? Daddy threatened you?"

Chibs gave Tig a clout across the back of his head, this was such a bad idea, Jax was going to be furious. "It wasn't exactly a threat, love, just a... gentle warning." He tried to smile at her but she was so annoyed, all she wanted to do was to break all of the damn rules Nero had set down behind her back.

"Would you want to fuck me?" she asked. Tig shivered with delight to hear her say that word again with such blatant disregard. Chibs slammed his hand quickly over Tig's mouth to stop him from answering, he simply couldn't let it happen. Jax trusted him to control the situation and he had to do that.

"It's not that we wouldn't want to, it's just that..."

He stammered, seeing her lower lip pouting out so perfectly. He let out a low groan in frustration, who was he kidding? If either of them had a chance with her, they'd already be scrapping on the floor until one of them was too much of a mess to take her home.

"We can't."

Nina looked at them both in disgust. "What are you, gay?" She rolled her eyes and pointed between them. "Is that what this place is about?" she asked, motioning around the club. "Sausagefest?"

"No!" Tig yelped before he received a hard elbow to his stomach. Chibs was determined to not give in, Jax needed briefing before this got out of hand and someone would have to talk to Nero. Nina seemed determined.

"He thinks he can control me?" she frowned, disgusted. "So he can walk out on me and my family, then pick and choose who I screw around with? What a goddamn asshole." She couldn't even express how annoyed she was, the words escaped her. She just wanted to grab any one of them and take them home, just to spite him. With a petulant whine, she scooped up her bag. She wavered on her feet, the alcohol hitting her like a tsunami as she readied herself to leave. "I think I'm just going to get a hotel tonight."

"Let me take you," Tig offered, making no effort to hide his double entendre. He wiggled his eyebrows but Chibs shook his head and pulled himself up on his crutches.

"I'll take you in the truck," he said. "You've had too much to drink to stay upright on a bike, kid, I'll set you up with somewhere to stay."

She nodded, grateful, and headed out to the front. Tig kicked at the table in annoyance. "What are you, a giant Scottish cockblock? I could have had that filthy mouth for the rest of the night."

"Which is why I have to take her," Chibs yelped as he rested his weight on the crutches, balancing. "We both know what'll happen if you go."

Tig groaned and crossed his arms. He kicked his feet up on the table. "Fine," he grunted in annoyance. "But as soon as this damn ban's off, she's mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - I am so appreciative to all you amazing people sending me messages and leaving me feedback, it is so inspiring! Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying the ride. Hope you give into temptation this evening... everyone in Charming is!**

* * *

Nero knew it was a mistake from the very first second but he couldn't help himself, he was in love with her and it killed him to be apart from her. Conditions or no conditions, he simply couldn't and wouldn't let Gemma go.

He leaned on his elbow, smiling at her as she slept beside him. Her dark hair was a mess, sprawled out on the white pillow of his bed. He toyed with one of the curls softly, careful not to tug at her. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her, he hadn't seen her sleep so peacefully for way too long and he'd be damned if he drew her from her rest.

It didn't seem fair, to have to keep this little interaction a secret. The involvement of the club in Diosa was worth way too much, the kind of figures the Cara Cara girls were pulling in were much, much higher than Nero had ever expected them to be. This could be the fast track, that was what he wanted, a chance to get out of the life. The end game. He smiled to himself, wondering if Gemma might be interested in joining him for that.

She winked one eye open as he stared at her dreamily. With a half-smile, she murmured,

"You know, it's kinda creepy to watch someone sleeping."

"I didn't want to disturb you," he murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her temple. "Didn't seem fair."

She didn't move from her spot but pulled him closer. Nero's arm wrapped around her possessively, pulling her body to his and holding her tightly in his grip. He swore his whole body felt lighter for her presence, she did something to him that nobody else had ever done. Nero had given up on love a long time ago, a lifetime of pimping had taught him that it was not a dream worth holding on to. Now, though, he was beginning to feel that fluttering in his stomach again.

"I love you too," Gemma murmured into his chest. Nero drew back a little and she smiled shyly. "I didn't say it back last night."

He beamed proudly and stroked her hair. "I gotta tell you the truth, Gemma." He nuzzled her hair gently. "Your boy... he doesn't want us getting involved." He gave her a tight smile. "SAMCRO's got... investments here. I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just... this? Us? We can't."

Gemma hated that she was a pawn. She was a strong woman, she was used to a degree of control, especially when it had come to Clay and the club, but knowing that her own son was treating her as a piece irritated her. "If he'd talked to me about it, I might have a little more respect," she admitted. "But honestly? Jax has got no say in my life."

Nero smiled, he loved how she tried to be such a badass all the time. "Don't put your defences up with me, mama," he teased, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. "He might no have say in yours, but he's got plenty of sway over mine. I... I can't take the risk."

Gemma's eyes lit up as she thought about it. "But he doesn't have to know."

Nero laughed, he didn't doubt for a second that Jax had far too many ways of keeping eyes where they weren't welcome. He was about to object when Lyla knocked on the door and opened it in an instant. Gemma blushed, pulling the sheet up around her, and Lyla shielded her eyes.

"Jax is here," she said softly, trying not to look. "He's looking for Gemma."

Gemma pulled a face as she slipped off the bed, taking the sheet with her and leaving the comforter across Nero's body. "Shit," she muttered, glancing at herself in the mirror before turning her gaze to Nero. "What do we do?"

"Damage control," Nero winked. He got up and pulled on his underwear quickly. He gave Lyla a charming little smile. "Tell him I'll be right down, she wasn't here."

Lyla nodded, only too eager to support Nero. She slipped out and Gemma watched for a moment as Nero dragged on his pants and searched for a clean white vest.

"That's it? She'll just lie for you?"

Nero chuckled and paused to give Gemma a kiss. "It's for you too, Gem," he said. "Lyla, she's a good girl but in the end, she just wants us both to be happy. Telling Jax'll do nothing but rock the boat." He crossed to the door and paused for a second before opening it. "We'll talk later. About... this." He pointed between them and Gemma nodded.

"I'd really like that."

* * *

Chibs scowled as he put his hands flat on the counter of the motel, leaning threateningly over the desk. "What do you mean? You haven't got a single room in this place?"

The clerk, a large, balding Mexican, shrugged nonchalantly and swung a bunch of keys lazily on his finger. The heat was leaving a sheen on his forehead, he was sweltering in his stuffy shirt and jacket. He sucked on the straw of his frozen slush drink and burped loudly before he explained the situation again. "I got two whole blocks down, air con's busted. Waiting on my repair guy, could be hours. Listen, man, I'm losing a tonne of money tonight as it is. You want one of those rooms? I can give you a good deal but it's fuckin' warm." He looked past Chibs at Nina as she sat on the front of the truck. "Not that you'll have any clothes on with that piece."

Chibs shook his head, there was no way he could leave Nina in this cesspit. He groaned and waved his hand as he rebalanced himself on his crutches. "Don't worry about it." He circled out of the reception and limped back to her. She was smoking a joint casually and Chibs chuckled, she was definitely Tig's kind of girl.

"You sorted something out?" she asked with a contemptuous sniff, looking at the beat-up looking motel with distaste. Maybe she would rather go to Diosa, whores and all. This place would be crawling with a different kind of roach, she was sure of it.

"Yeah, you're coming with me," Chibs muttered. "This place is a shitehole anyway."

Nina rolled her eyes, she was tired of this already. She didn't understand why he'd even bothered to bring her here if it was that bad, the first two places they'd stopped at were full with some trailer-trash wedding party. Chibs reversed the pick-up out and drove back to his place with her. He glanced forlornly at his bike on the drive and fumbled for his keys in his pocket. It had been a long time since he'd brought a woman back here, usually he'd just have some crow eater suck him off at the clubhouse before he passed out on the couch.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I guess," he joked, flicking the light on. He swept half a dozen empty beer cans into the trash shyly, wanting to make the place look a little more presentable for her. Nina grinned in delight as she looked around the space.

"It's cute," she said, picking up a photograph of Fiona and Kerrianne stuck up to the fridge. She ran her thumb over Kerrianne's face. "This your daughter?"

Chibs smiled as he glanced over her shoulder, shuffling around to clear up his laundry without her noticing. "Aye, my girl. Beautiful, isn't she?" She could hear the sadness in his tone and replaced the picture carefully. "You can help yourself to beer. Or coffee. That's pretty much all I have here."

Nina pursed her lips as she moved around the room, studying it for further clues. A faded map of Belfast was pinned to the wall, another of California, both with different routes mapped out in brightly-coloured pens.

"I'm okay," she shrugged. "Just, you know, tired."

Chibs nodded as he motioned for her to follow him. They walked through the house to the bedroom, if there was one thing he at least did do, it was make the bed every morning like any army man should. He'd not been so grateful for that training in a long time. "You can sleep in here," he offered. "I'll take the couch."

"I'm not going to boot you out of your bed," she laughed, sitting on the edge and fluffing the pillow in a bid to distract herself. "I can sleep in the living room, you're doing me a favour after all."

"I'd be mortified," he said firmly, shaking his head. "Probably slept on that damn thing more times than in here, don't worry." He looked at her awkwardly before rummaging in the closet for something for her to wear. He pulled out a faded grey Teller-Morrow tee and tossed it at her. Pausing for a moment at the door, he offered her a nervous smile. "Well, uh, goodnight."

He pulled the door and exhaled heavily, closing his eyes and leaning his head against it for a moment before padding back through to the sofa and throwing himself down on it. The usual broken springs in it poked at him like they always did but he was used to it. He kicked his boots off over the arm of the sofa and leaned back, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arm, trying not to think about the beautiful young woman lying in his bed, alone, in his shirt.

His breath caught in his throat as he suddenly felt her slight weight on him. He blinked his eyes open to see Nina straddling his lap, her lips nibbling along his neck playfully. She gazed up at him with a naughty little look in her eyes and he growled at the sensation of her lithe body on his.

"You've got the bed," he murmured, not wanting to push her away but trying to ease her back gently. She smiled teasingly, pulling at the edge of his shirt.

"Come and share with me," she insisted. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

Chibs chuckled at that. "I bet you will, that's what I'm worried about." She was insistent, he had to give her that. Her hand slid between her thighs as she stroked her fingers over his erection, stopping for a moment to toy with his belt buckle. "You should go to bed."

"Will you take me?"

She was pulling at her lower lip with her teeth and it was driving him wild. Trying to remember every lecture he had given Tig earlier, he sat up and pressed her back. Standing up, he ignored the pain in his leg to scoop her up in his arms and carry her tenderly to the other room. He dropped her down on the bed, fully meaning to just leave her there, but Nina gave his shirt a yank and dragged him down on top of her. Chibs felt her lips push up urgently against his and he murmured contently, addicted to the taste of cinnamon on her tongue as it curled against his.

Within a moment, she was pulling his shirt over his head and kissing him with fervour. He ran his hands up beneath her T-shirt and swore softly into her mouth as he felt her perfect breasts beneath his touch. What was he doing? This was wrong, this was exactly what Jax had said couldn't happen.

"I should go," he muttered, hovering over her uncertainly. He didn't want to, he really didn't want to, but it just seemed like the right thing to say. Nina pushed his long hair back from his eyes and smiled at him coyly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her bare leg sliding against his crotch. Chibs moaned at the sensation as her knee rubbed against him, she was every sort of temptation and he was struggling. Sons were men of instinct, they all were, game plans were hard. Especially when they looked like this one.

"Who am I kidding?"

She smiled wickedly, wriggling her hips against him eagerly. Chibs jerked down his pants and hissed as her hands ran over him with delicious precision. Daddy's little girl clearly knew what she wanted, and he wasn't about to deny her that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I think Jax doesn't yet realise that he's not just playing against the people he thinks he is... Who needs enemies with friends like these? Hope you enjoy, please read and review, more Jax/Tara in the next chapter...**

* * *

Chibs lay back on the bed, panting and sweating like he never had before. Jesus Christ, that girl fucked like her life depended on it. His whole body ached, every single muscle of his entire body was sore, his skin torn by scratches and bite marks, and he loved it.

Nina sauntered in casually, totally naked, and slipped back onto the bed beside him. Chibs leaned over and pressed his mouth against her, his tongue teasing hers playfully as he distracted her and pried the icy beer bottle from her fingers. He pressed the cold glass between her breasts and made her squeal at the sensation before he pressed her down and sucked on her lower lip hungrily.

"You are a bad influence," he frowned, tiptoeing his fingers along her body. She smiled and curled the tip of her tongue against the end of his nose affectionately.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to be led astray," she murmured. "If you hadn't wanted it, we wouldn't be here."

Somehow, he was sure she was right. He had been fantasising about her since the second he'd first seen her at Diosa, despite Jax's numerous warnings. He had never for a second thought she'd had any interest in him, let alone considered what he might do it she actually ever did respond to his little playful flirtations. He took a sip of his beer before putting the bottle on the side. His tongue tasted foamy as he embraced her again and Nina giggled into his mouth, wrapping her bare legs around him as she toyed with his hair, burying her hands in it as she pulled him closer to her.

"If you're doing this to piss off your Dad..." Chibs groaned, he shouldn't be encouraging her. Nina rolled her eyes.

"That bastard has no control over me. I'm an adult and I'll do who I please, when I please." She dragged at her lip with her teeth as she looked at him contemplatively. "If you please," she added, lifting her hips off the bed and waving her perfectly round ass at him. Chibs gave her a slap and she shrieked before she settled on the pillow again, looking up at him with a content little smile.

"You know this is gonna cause all new kinds of shite," Chibs muttered, taking another swig. She shrugged and rolled onto her back. Chibs closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked at those breasts again, there was no way he'd be able to continue an actual conversation with her.

"Nobody needs to know," she said. "I didn't have anywhere to stay, you offered me your bed so I took it." A playful smile danced on her lips and he winked one eye open, he could hear it in her voice and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see it.

"I took you, you mean," he murmured, wetting his lips with his tongue as he stared at her. Every inch of her was flawless, it didn't seem right, he had no idea how he had ended up with her in his bed. "What, you want to just pretend this never happened?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. The truth was, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. This man had fulfilled her every need and more and, quite honestly, she was intrigued by the cool mystery that surrounded him. Chibs was the kind of man who didn't say a lot but never failed to answer the question he was asked. It was just about asking the right question, and she liked that. He was the kind of book she would pore over for months, looking for clues within the mixed-up little conundrums.

"Is that what you want?"

Chibs smirked. "That's what I need, love. My Prez'd kill me if he knew..." He laughed as he looked at the beer, trying to avoid looking at her as he admitted, "If your father knew."

"You don't need to worry about him, ever," she said staunchly. "This is nothing to do with him. If you've got some shit with Blondie, that's your deal, but Nero Padilla isn't a factor to me."

He liked the strength of her tone but she didn't understand the sentiment as well as he did. Chibs stroked her cheek and smiled at her, she wasn't like another crow eater. She was smart, determined, she clearly understood the life and what came with it.

"I think we need to keep this quiet," he said softly. She pouted and buried her head in the pillow.

"Aren't you interested?" she asked, dragging the sheet up around her in an awkward sort of embarrassment. Chibs laughed loudly at that.

"No, no, I'm too interested," he corrected her. "I won't bring shite on you for me." He could tell she wasn't convinced and he clambered under the sheets beside her. He dragged her body to his, pressing his nakedness up against hers, and put his arms around her warm, tanned skin. She looked so beautiful here under the white sheets, a little temptress in his bed, and he sighed. "You have no idea how much I want to tell every damn brother about you but... I can't."

He was genuine about that, she could tell. Slipping closer to him, even closer, she leaned her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear. It was a strong, regular sound that made her feel supported and calm.

"What about next time?" she asked, glancing up at him. Chibs laughed and kissed her forehead. "There will be a next time, won't there?"

He wanted there to be one. He gave her a non-committal squeeze, pulling her even closer to him, there was hardly a hair's breadth between them now. There was something about her that he simply couldn't cope with, he was usually satisfied with porn and blow jobs but this girl made him want more than just that.

"We'll see," he whispered. "But for now, let's just keep it between us, okay?"

* * *

Jax had given Tig a pretty clear instruction. He didn't doubt for a second that his mother was somewhere in Diosa Norte that morning, calling Nero down to meet with him was a simple distraction while Tig did what he did best. Pressing himself to the corner wall as Nero walked straight past him, Tig followed his path back to his bedroom in total silence. He pressed his ear to the door for a second to hear the water running.

"Oh yeah, mama, that's it." He grinned as he turned the handle and stalked into the room, closing the door noiselessly and locking the dead bolt across it. He tiptoed quietly to the bathroom and opened the door a crack to see Gemma in the shower. Her slender body was only just hidden by the steamed-up glass panel on the bath, Tig chewed on his thumb as he watched her with his usual sick sort of curiosity.

He loved Gemma, he had loved her for far too long to ever stop now. A chance to see her, the thought of getting a taste of what he'd had to turn down in the past, it was tantalising to his mind. He pushed the door just a little further and leaned on the frame as he watched her washing out her hair, the shampoo running down her bare back. He laughed to himself, Jax was right, as ever, Gemma and Nero were just way too into each other.

He backed away as she stopped the water and slunk around the corner behind the door. Gemma was humming to herself as she towelled her hair dry and wrapped the bath sheet around her, cuddling down in the softness. Nero liked good things, she appreciated that. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Tig pulled her hard towards him and backed her against the wall.

"Have fun last night?"

Gemma's breath had caught in her throat at the intrusion and she gave him a furious and frustrated slap to push him back from her. Tig growled as his eyes roamed over her, there was too much chemistry between them to pretend that neither enjoyed the intimacy.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Shit, did Jax send you up here?"

"Just for a look," Tig shrugged, sitting down on the bed and running his hands over the sheets. Knowing that Gemma had had sex on that bed gave him a series of delightful shivers. "Don't you worry, baby, your secret's safe with me."

Gemma scowled at him in annoyance. "You're an asshole, anyone ever tell you that?" Tig simply smiled and caught her hand, giving it a gentle tug to still her in front of him. He looked up at her with those crystal blue eyes, his chin resting on her pelvis as he took in the sight of her.

"You gotta help me out with something, Gem. In exchange for this little... rendezvous."

She looked at him with curiosity before drawing back to dress. She found her panties on the floor, Tig watched with amusement as she tugged them up beneath her towel, her back to him, not wanting him to see her. She glanced behind her to see he was still watching and, grabbing her bra and top, headed back into the bathroom to finish changing.

"You blackmailing me, Tigger?"

He smiled and stood, giving the door a nudge with his foot to open it and looking at her frankly, his hands on the edge of his pants. "Maybe," he said with a shrug. "Nero, his kid. I want in."

Gemma snorted. "I didn't know little boys with spina bifida were your cup of tea." Tig rolled his eyes.

"The daughter. The smokin' hot one." He groaned just thinking about her. "I've got to have her, Gem, she's everything I've ever wanted."

"As good as your tranny friend?" Gemma asked with an amused smile. Tig's eyelashes flickered as he thought on Venus for a second before nodding, sure of himself.

"Better, I swear." He saw her looking around for her pants and he picked them up off the floor, shaking them out and straightening them before handing them over to her helpfully. Gemma gave him a small smile. "Please, Gem. Jax is getting up my ass about keeping my hands off but... convince Nero that I'm okay? Please?" He looked at her pleadingly. "I just gotta taste her, I swear, that's all I want."

Gemma had to laugh, he was something else, truly and genuinely. She ruffled her hair beneath her hand as she walked back out into the bedroom, he was looking at her so pathetically she kind of wanted to promise him anything in that moment.

"You didn't see me here," she said firmly. Tig nodded.

"I'll cover you, with the club. With Clay," he added with even more conviction. "Any sniff of anything, I'll say you were with me, I swear. We both know Jax is putting pressure on Nero to keep clear of you, Nero's trading off for his girl but we can all get laid here." He smiled at her hopefully. "This is a win-win, Gem. You and him, her and me. Jax doesn't need to know a thing, you just need Nero to let me have a chance with her."

Gemma laughed, any father in his right mind would never, ever let Alexander Trager within ten miles of their daughter, let alone give him a free pass. "I'll ask," she said. "No promises, but I'll try. Ball'll be in her court." She extended his hand. "Can we make a deal on that?"

Tig smiled wickedly. "I can work with that," he said confidently. "Just one chance, if she doesn't fuck me by the end of the night, I'll walk away with my head held high and my mouth shut about you and him." He shook her hand and then kissed it adoringly before adding, "Thanks, Gem. I knew you'd see things clearly."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - As promised - plenty of Jax and Tara! Ta daa! There's lots of stuff coming up, so get vocal, I'd love to hear your thoughts, suspicions, demands and requests as well as feedback, I'm that kind of writer, I want to shape it to you too! Just don't forget, the path is never what you expect it to be ;) S x**

* * *

Tig bounced gleefully down the stairs back towards the main bar. Jax had been doing a decent job of making conversation with Nero to cover for Tig's investigation but it was clear they were running out of topics. Tig's return was a welcome relief to both of them, although Nero was curious as to what he'd been looking around the club for. He crossed his arms and looked at Jax with suspicion.

"Don't you trust me, mano?" he asked, waving his hand towards Tig. Jax smiled.

"I don't trust anybody," he replied with an easy cool in his tone. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

Nero chuckled, not sure if he should be insulted or honoured by Jax's grand statement. Eventually he just blew the air out of his cheeks and shoved his hands in the pockets of his cardigan, standing up on his toes before sinking back down into his heels.

"I got nothing to hide," Nero said. He looked at Tig for a moment and Tig gave him a little conspiratorial wink. A little secret back-scratch never hurt anyone, he was sure of that. Jax flared his nostrils as he thought on it before taking Tig's word and nodding.

"Nina was at the club last night," he said, as if trading some sort of information. "Chibs made sure she had somewhere safe to stay overnight."

Nero gave him a tight smile. "Appreciate that," he said. "She, uh, she's not so impressed with the whole, you know, companionating thing." He looked around Diosa with pride in his eyes, he loved the business he had built and what it had taken to show his commitment to cleaning up his act.

"They don't always get it," Jax said supportively. "But just give her some time."

"Just take care of her for me if she's round your place?" Nero asked. Jax never really heard weakness in his voice, but he could now. It was clear that Nero cared very genuinely for his daughter, even if they had been estranged. "That girl, she's my life."

Tig tried to suppress a smile, he'd be doing everything to take care of her. Jax extended his hand to Nero and they shook before sharing a rough hug.

"You have my word," he said. "We both know how this works, we're in it together."

Gemma waited silently on the staircase until Jax and Tig left Diosa. She listened for the sound of the Harleys to fade into the distance before venturing down into Nero's line of sight. He groaned with relief, rubbing his hands through his hair before putting his arms around her, pulling her close.

"That was a close one, mama," he said with a tired chuckle. "Don't want to upset your boy."

"You can thank Tig for that," Gemma laughed, stroking his cheek before separating and helping herself to an orange juice from behind the bar. "Seems he's smitten with one of your girls."

"I'll have to thank him," Nero smiled. Gemma clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at that.

"You won't want to," she said challengingly. "Something about your daughter?"

Nero felt his heart sink into his chest and he glanced back at the door Tig had left by. The thought of any of them going near Nina upset him, but Tig had always had a very dark, negative energy around him, one that Nero was wary of.

"That his trade?" he asked bluntly. Gemma nodded.

"Just a date," she said softly, resting her hand on his arm. "Give him the go ahead and we're covered." Nero didn't look convinced and Gemma frowned, her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Tig escorted Jax back to his place before leaving him to return to the club. Glancing at his watch, Jax was relieved to see it was already lunchtime and Tara's car was parked in the driveway. Halting the bike at the curb, he hopped off and strode purposefully up towards the house. Even just that few hours felt like too long, he'd missed her, he'd missed his boys. Any time away from them always made him more passionate about his next chance to see them.

"There you are!" he beamed, grabbing Abel and tossing him up in the air. Abel squealed with pleasure as Jax helped him up onto his shoulders and trotted around the house like a pony, making Abel laugh as he tugged on his father's long hair. Tara laughed as she glanced up from making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood," she said, eyeing him. Jax swooped in and pressed a long, lingering kiss on her cheek until Abel yanked at his hair. He neighed and snorted like a horse in Tara's ear before galloping around the room and tossing Abel down on the couch and tickling him mercilessly.

"I got my team around me," Jax said proudly, looking up at them all. "My beautiful wife, the mother of my two gorgeous sons. What's not to like?"

He pressed a kiss on Thomas' head as he passed him and, prising the butter knife from Tara's hand, pressed her back against the counter. He kissed tenderly along her neck to the top of her spine, making her shiver with delight at the sensation. Tara murmured happily at the feeling and leaned back into him.

"I have to feed the boys," she whispered as Jax rubbed his hips up against hers.

"I'm hungry too..." he teased, his lips grazing her ear as his hand snaked around her waist, slipping just into the band of her pants. Tara giggled and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Jax, the boys."

Jax sighed, she was too good at being a mom to ever get to be his wife. He watched as she carefully spread some tuna paste on the sandwiches and smiled, leaning on the fridge.

"Why don't you make normal sandwiches?" he asked "PB and J, like most kids have?"

"Because I'm a doctor," Tara said, eyeing him. Jax shrugged.

"I ate PB and Js every day for my entire childhood and-"

"Look how you turned out?" Tara grinned as she cut the things into triangles and plated them. She put Abel's on the table for him and gave one to Thomas to chew on before cutting off an edge and feeding it lovingly to Jax. He winked and pulled up his shirt, showing off his perfect six-pack. Tara laughed and gave him an approving pat on the stomach, there wasn't an inch of fat on the damn guy and she had to be grateful for that, that was for sure.

"I'm not so bad," he murmured, hooking his fingers into her belt hooks and pulling her to a grinding halt against him. Tara gave him a playful, disapproving look.

"If it was up to you, they'd survive on cookies and milk," she said. "And so would you, there'd be no abs then, Mr Teller."

"Good job I've got you then, Mrs Teller," he beamed, enveloping her in his arms and squeezing her tightly. "I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you, Tar. We go together, like-"

"Peanut butter and jelly?" She knew it was a hint, reaching to the back of the cupboard she pulled out his favourites and made him a sandwich too. Jax looked as thrilled as a child in a candy store to see her give in and meet him half way. "You sort out your business this morning?"

Jax nodded and put his hands in his pockets as he watched her. "Yeah, just some stuff with Nero and my Mom that needs handling. Just another thing slotting into place," he added as she pushed the plate into his hands. Tara smiled.

"Seems like a lot of pieces," she said, the tiniest slip of concern in her voice. "You sure you're in control of everything?"

Jax laughed at that and gave her a sticky kiss. "I'm the king of Charming, baby. I've got control of _everything._"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Now this is pretty Tigcentric and it is going to make for some uncomfortable reading for some. So just a quick warning about drug use, noncon, sexual content and violence. My favourite combo! Would love to know what you think, think this should stir up some passionate responses! Enjoy. x**

* * *

Tig sat at the bar, making no efforts to hide the way he was heaping bags of different drugs together into different strength combinations. Every now and then, he would lick his finger and dunk it in to rub on his gums and taste. He would shiver from the hit and continue humming, as if he was cooking like any normal person.

"What are you making?" Happy muttered with intrigue as he came up behind him. Tig glanced over his shoulder with a wicked grin. Gemma's text with Nero's permission had set him on a determined track.

"Just a little loosener," he smirked, offering it to Happy. Happy edged out a line and took it, closing his eyes as he shook his head to really get it. He slapped Tig on the back approvingly.

"For tonight?"

"Hopefully." It had taken a lot of careful planning but Tig was pretty sure Clay had it all set up right. There wasn't much those two didn't share and Tig's constant quest for premium pussy was something Clay Morrow didn't mind getting behind.

Within an hour the club was buzzing with the usual girls and hang arounds. Any sniff of a party on the SAMCRO lot was sure to get plenty of attention, and this one was like no other. Tig leaned casually against the bar, elbows out, surveying their territory possessively as he looked for his prey.

"She here, Don Juan?" Clay asked as he walked into the club, lowering his sunglasses as he looked around. Tig nodded towards her without giving too much away. Nina was playing pool with Chibs and Juice, they were both supposedly 'helping' but it was clear Chibs had designs on scoring in more ways than one.

"Red miniskirt," he said, biting at his cuticle. "Fucking beautiful."

"Must be from her mother's side, that 'spic Nero's got a face like the north end of a south-bound mule."

Clay watched as Chibs put his arms around Nina, trying to show her how to line up the shot. Tig was too distracted to notice but Clay instantly saw the way she curved into his body, leaning back against him with too much trust for a stranger.

"You sure you want that one?" he frowned, clapping Tig's shoulder. "She looks kinda... easy."

Tig nodded. "You have no idea, man, I have these dreams about her, all the time. She's sucking my dick, she's riding me, dancing, whatever you can think of, fuck, I've seen her do it, up here." He tapped his temple. "She's game for me, I know she is."

Sons only ever expressed their opinions once. Clay shrugged it off, he could do with watching a good fight anyway at some point and Tig would decimate Chibs, he was sure of that.

"Alright brother," he smiled. "She's all yours." He fiddled with his phone and let out a low whistle. "Boys, round up."

The few Sons already at the club excused themselves from the girls they were attached to and grouped in chapel on Clay's command. Clay smiled, enjoying having their attention just as he used to. He looked between them.

"Irish want a meet," he said. Chibs frowned and pushed his hands in his pockets, looking back towards the club floor and the girl he had left waiting by the pool table.

"What, now? Bit short notice?"

"Irish are funny bastards, you know that," Clay muttered. "Chibs, go pick up Jax, Juice, Hap, you come with me. Bobby can cover."

Tig looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you need from me, Clay?"

Clay pursed his lips a moment and shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss Tig. "Should be enough, Tiggy, you stay here and make sure those prospects keep the beer cold, okay?"

The chairs scraped back and Clay stopped to give Tig a hard hug as they left. Looking around the club, it felt so much emptier just by the departure of a few club members. Nina looked forlornly after Chibs as he left with the others.

"Who won?"

She looked away from the end of her cue at Tig's approach and smiled at him, rubbing the blue dust off with her fingertip.

"We didn't get a chance to finish," she shrugged. She was about to toss the cue down when Tig stilled it in her hand.

"I can finish you off," he said. "The game, I mean," he added, tapping the green felt. Nina laughed and shook her head, she didn't really feel like finishing the game without Chibs. She had been enjoying the silent flirtation between them, that night may have felt like a strange dream but now they were finally beginning to square up to each other a little better.

"Don't worry, I think he was going to win anyway," she said, nodding to the balls on the table. "He's very good at this game."

"That's because his game's not very good," Tig chuckled. Nina blushed and looked away, if only he knew exactly how well Chibs' standoffish charm worked. "You wanna get high instead?"

She looked at him with a doe-like expression. "What an offer," she said curiously. "What, like weed?"

"We can start there," Tig winked. He took her hand and gave her a tug, leading her out of the club and across to the swing set. The night air was cool and comforting, it made her skin feel less flushed. He pressed her down to sit on the swing, lit a joint and pushed it into her fingers. He watched with a shiver of delight as she put it to her lips and took a drag.

"Shit, that's strong," she laughed, almost coughing as it hit her chest. Tig hung off the chain of his seat as he stared at her, he was like a lovesick puppy. She sent all sorts of chills through him, all he wanted to do was fuck her there and then.

"Feels good, right?" He could already see her pupils dilating. "I got a shitload of good stuff if you want to try it."

She didn't answer, she just enjoyed the floating melancholy feeling that was filling her body. Tig chewed on his lip, wondering how he could best proposition her. Maybe he should, like, try and be her friend first. Chicks loved that.

"So why'd you come to Charming?" he asked, studying her. She was already zoning out, it was beautiful to see her body loosening with every drag she took.

"Had to," she murmured dreamily. "Needed Daddy to keep an eye on me."

"You in some sort of trouble?" he asked, prising the joint back from her and taking another pull. She pouted a little and leaned across to whisper to him conspiratorially.

"I owe someone some money," she said, her lips grazing his ear as she didn't quite realise the distance between them. "He's not very happy with me. I'll ask Daddy for it. When he's less of an asshole."

Tig chuckled. "I can help you out, if you want. How much?"

She giggled. "A lot," she smiled, her dark hair falling over her eyes as she leaned towards him. "I was very bad."

Why'd she have to go and say things like that? Now he was hard, too hard. Thank God it was dark out, there was no way he could hide it from her otherwise.

"Very bad, huh?" He tiptoed his fingers along her arm but she barely noticed. He licked his lips as he added, "Would Daddy be mad?"

Whatever he said seemed to upset her, she suddenly withdrew from him and Tig scowled as she launched off the swing and headed back towards the clubhouse. He grunted as he scarpered after her to catch up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She looked distressed and he held both of her arms tight to try and focus her. "You know what you need? A little buzz, that'll make you feel better." He offered her his hand. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't, hardly even a little, but she took his hand anyway as he led her back into the club. Leading her straight through the bar, he ushered her into chapel and shut the doors quickly behind him.

"Here."

Slipping a packet from his pocket, he tapped out a line for her on the table. He knocked out a different one for himself, one cut with better stuff than just a few roofies, and inhaled it in a damn instant. Nina stared at hers, unsure.

"This shit makes all the pain go away, baby," he said with a teasing smile. "I swear. I'll take care of you while you're up, I promise."

He watched, proud of his persuasion, as she pressed one nostril closed and took the line. She closed her eyes for a second and wobbled on her feet, Tig pressed her to sit on the edge of the table.

Her body looked so damn tempting to him as she sat there, almost visibly vibrating from the rush. It was only a little coke, a couple of E and a sprinkling of calmer, that was all, he wasn't worried. He'd just gone straight for the good stuff for himself but she needed more than blow.

Tig swallowed, strangely nervous, as he put his hands around her on the table and pushed his body between her legs, parting her knees as he came closer to her.

"You like that?" he asked. She thought he was asking about the high, she nodded and gasped as she suddenly felt his teeth sink into her neck, hungry for her. Her hand batted at his chest lightly, she hardly knew what she was doing as he urged her back to lie on the table.

"Tig..."

"I've been watching the way you look at me, baby," he murmured as his lips strayed along her jaw, nipping her ear lightly before he pressed a greedy kiss into her mouth. "I know you want me."

"I think I should go," she stammered as his hands slipped up beneath her top. Tig groaned with pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as he gripped her tight, pressing her body back with his own.

"I think you should stay," he whispered. "In about sixty seconds you'll be too gone to fight this, just give yourself over to the rush."

He was persuasive, he had always been that way, but Nina was sure she didn't want to. As he yanked her tee over her head, she tried to slap him away but her knees, her arms, everything felt weak, too weak.

"Tig, please."

"That's it, baby." He ran his hand through her hair. "I like it when you say please." He jerked her skirt up and slipped his hand into her panties, she was already deliciously wet for him. Nina wanted to cry out but her tongue felt clumsy in her mouth, like she had no control, like she couldn't instruct any part of her to do as she willed.

"Don't fight it," Tig muttered as he undid his belt buckle. The metal hit the table and Nina's eyes grew wide as she heard the sound. She knew what was coming next and she was too weak to stop it.

Tig's own high was beginning to hit him now, he didn't realise how strong this shit was. The elastic of his boxers snapped away from his erection as he wrapped his hand around his cock, his own touch soothing his anxiety. Without hesitation, he eased into her, ignoring any resistance, and as she opened her mouth to cry out and he simply slammed his palm into her mouth to stop her from making a sound.

"Be a good girl," he said with a bitter growl. "We got one night, baby, one night."

From somewhere within her, the urge to fight him overpowered her and she wriggled and twisted to try and get away. Tig pushed her harder into the table, the reaper digging sharply into her back as he started to move faster, holding her down against the engraving. His mouth forced his tongue against hers, stifling her protestations and moans of pain as the table cut into her bare back just from the strength of his movements.

"Stop trying to ruin this," he snarled, angry that she was destroying his fantasies. He bit her lip hard, drawing blood, and as she fiercely tried to force her way out from beneath him, he gave her a rough slap across the face. "You're being a very bad girl."

She whimpered and stilled, closing her eyes beneath him, wishing it would just end. Tig groaned with relief, at least he could finish this way. Holding onto her arms as he moved against her, he let out an animalistic roar as he came. His hand thumped her shoulder hard but Nina was too detached to even react.

Tig grinned, satisfied, as he yanked himself up. He smugly tucked his penis back into his pants and smoothed his hair back, wiping the sweat away from his brow as he looked at her.

"You were just out of it," he said casually, as if he was explaining himself. "It was good, right?"

She sat up, whimpering softly as she slipped off the table, keeping as much distance between them as she could. Tig swore as he saw the blood dripping down her back, the image of the reaper torn into her skin by the rough sex they had had.

"Oh fuck."

There was no doubt about it, Jax was going to go mad. He watched as she pulled her tee back on and straightened her skirt before sinking into the corner with her knees to her chin. Tig glanced around.

"Come on, Nina, you can't be in here." He frowned as he wiped his fingertips over the red stains on the table, shit. He pulled out his rag from the garage and tried to wipe it off, only smearing oil across it instead. Frustrated, he shoved it back in his pocket and looked at her. "Come on, I said."

When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes dramatically and frowned. Kicking at Jax's chair, he overturned it and watched as she flinched in the corner.

"Silly little girl," he muttered. "You wanted to play, don't get all coquettish with me now. Bitches love Sons, there's a dozen girls out there who would kill for what you just had."

When she didn't respond, he grunted and stormed out. Snapping at the prospect on the bar, he snatched up a bottle of Jack and downed half of it in one go. It was meant to be fun and sexy and fulfilling but now he just felt... numb.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - A huge thank you to my beta and bestie Jules on this one, just needed that extra pair of eyes on it! Enjoy...**

* * *

What a goddamn waste of time. Jax pushed his hair back from his face as he got off the Harley at the club; now he was out, he might as well have a drink before he headed back to Tara and the boys. It was just like the Irish to rush them out and then not show. Nobody could risk getting caught, maybe they had a legitimate reason to keep their heads down.

"Beer," he demanded as he led the pack back into the clubhouse. The prospect nervously lined up the bottles on the counter, making sure they were cold as Tig had instructed.

Tig glanced up, not sure how best to broach the subject with Jax, but he gritted his teeth. He couldn't just not say anything.

"You, uh, got a minute, Prez?"

Jax tipped his head up and walked with Tig to the corner. Tig leaned his hand against the wall, staring at the doors to chapel. She had refused to move, despite his attempts, and was just curled up in the corner on the floor.

"Irish were a no-show," Jax said as he sipped his drink. "Waste of time."

"Fuck." Tig carefully looked over at Clay to see Clay focusing his attentions on other things. "Sorry man."

Jax shrugged, he was used to it. "What did you need, brother?"

Tig swallowed and looked at his palms. Jax could see from his erratic eye movements that he had taken something... extracurricular.

"I, uh, that girl." He choked a little. "Nero's girl. She, uh, came on kinda strong when you were out."

Jax groaned and looked around the club for her quickly, he already had an inkling where this conversation might be heading. "You didn't."

"She wanted to get high, we took some shit, it was just a bit of coke but she was out of it, man, just begging for it. She was all over me." Tig rubbed his hand over the back of his head, his eyes hardly flinched as he lied, straight out. He had spent an hour convincing himself that it was all on her, now he truly believed it. "So we, we fucked. Shit, Prez, I'm sorry."

Jax's nostrils flared in annoyance and he tried to refocus, this was not part of his plan. He tugged at the wispy hairs on his chin and looked around conspiratorially.

"Nobody knows about this, Tig. She tells anyone, you say it's just a lie."

"I wish it was that simple." Tig pulled him into chapel. Jax swore as he saw Nina on the floor, her face streaked with tears and a bruise forming on her left cheek. He dropped down to his knees beside her to try and tend to her but she drew back, tighter to the corner.

"What the hell did you do?" Jax asked. Tig shook his head.

"After, she, like, freaked out. Said she hadn't wanted to. Jax, she was high as a fucking kite, she was begging me for it until the second we were done." Tig looked at Nina, challenging her to disagree but she remained silent and withdrawn. "She, uh, she's a fucking mess."

Jesus Christ. Jax nodded and motioned for Tig to leave. "I'll sort it out, okay?" he said. Tig rested his hands on his belt buckle and rocked on his heels.

"Are you sure?"

Jax stood and gave him a rough hug. "Thank you for being honest. Let me sort the rest."

Tig, with no guilt whatsoever, nodded and scarpered out of the room. Jax settled on the floor again, reaching for her gently. He felt her flinch as he put his hand on her but she didn't move away.

"Are you hurting?" he asked, looking at her. She would barely look at him, her glances were fleeting and awkward, never for long enough to get a good read. "You're alright, Nina, you're just a little out of it. Don't take any of Tig's shit again, okay? You're just confused now, it's part of coming down."

He sounded so genuine, even though it was all false. She almost believed him as he urged her to stand up. Jax hissed as he saw the patch of blood on the ground and saw the red soaked through the back of her shirt.

"Oh, Jesus."

He moved to urge it up across her back but she reacted wildly, slamming him away fiercely. Jax grabbed her wrists tight and sat her on the corner of the table forcefully to see the damage.

"I'm just looking," he said firmly. "I don't want shit from you."

His tone made her believe him and she nodded just slightly. He eased her tee up and instantly saw the sinister sight of the reaper engrained into her skin. Tig was an animal, sure, but this was a step too far.

"You stay here," he insisted. "I'm gonna clean you up and this stays between us, okay?"

He slipped out for some ice and hot water before returning. He swallowed as he pressed the ice against her back, soothing her, and he pulled her top off over her head. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself in fear, trying to protect her semi-naked body from him.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he said sweetly, trying to calm her. "You're beautiful but I'm not looking."

Somehow, the words made her relax a little as he wrung out the cloth and wiped the blood away from her back. He could see her flesh was broken and torn crudely, the mirror image of the emblem on the table would be a permanent fixture on her back. Most of her blood was dry now, caked onto her skin as he rubbed it gently, trying to take it off. He heard her moan, low and muffled by her own hand, the pain unbearable.

"That's it, Nina, you're alright," he promised her, pressing the ice against her again. The sudden flush of cold made her whimper and arch her back.

"Well this looks cosy."

Jax froze as he heard Tara's voice behind him. He hadn't even heard the door open, how long had she been there? He turned to see Tig in the door, trying to pull her back but she could only see what she thought she could see.

"This was your meeting? With the Irish?"

Tara paced around the table to look at Nina. She grabbed her face roughly and lifted her head to look into her eyes before she spat in her face.

"Tara, Christ, this isn't what it looks like, stop it."

Jax tried to move between them but Tara gave Nina a sharp slap before turning on him and pointing a sharp, bony finger in his face.

"You're a liar."

Jax looked at her with complete helplessness in his eyes. "Are you serious? We went to meet the Irish, I came back here for one goddamn drink and-"

"And some Mexi whore?"

Tara was incredulous and furious, mortified that she had thought she could trust him. She shook her head as she looked at Nina in disgust and stormed out into the clubhouse bar. Jax followed her quickly, not noticing Chibs slip into chapel, already taking off his cut to wrap around Nina's bare frame to protect her.

"She was hurt!"

"She was naked, Jax!" Tara screamed at him. "What, you going to tell me you just found her like that? That it was an accident, that it's not what it seems?"

Jax spluttered as he tried to interject at every opportunity but she was so unspeakably angry it was impossible. Tara shook her head, her hands in her hair as she tried to find some inner strength.

"I'm tired of this, Jax. I'm tired of not trusting you." She laughed, almost hysterical. "I'm tired of trusting you and walking in on this shit."

"I was helping her, you don't understand," Jax repeated. Tig blushed a little and stepped forward to try and help clarify his story but Tara waved her hand in his face.

"I don't need your shitty little guard dogs telling me crap to cover your back. A real man would own up to his mistakes, Jax, but you, you're always the first one to blame someone else and try and get out of it." She shook her head. "I'm not doing this any more. My lawyer will call you in the morning, I'm getting my boys away from here and away from you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Followers know it's usually ****_Ray Donovan_**** night tonight but I couldn't get Chibs out of my head so... Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tara hated constantly being beholden to Gemma. Sometimes it was handy having a built-in go-to babysitter but when she was your mother-in-law, it shifted things a little bit.

There was no way Tara intended to leave Grandma's without her boys. It had been a last-minute drop-off but she had assured Gemma she wouldn't be long. Swinging by, she reapplied her nude lipstick and readied herself. Gemma was a battle axe and there was no doubt in Tara's mind that Jax had already called her.

She tapped the knocker loudly and waited with her arms crossed on the doorstep. Gemma opened it with one foot wedging the door just enough to have control over the conversation.

"Threaten my son and come looking for my grandkids? Are you crazy?"

Tara's heavy scowl showed the strength of her mood, she wasn't interested in a war with Gemma. "I'm here to take the boys home."

"They're not going anywhere with you, sweetheart," Gemma smirked, leaning on the wall, her foot still firmly in place. "I know your type. Slip away, demand child support while you shack up with some white-collar."

"Like Jax could pay regular child support." There was a snarl playing on Tara's lips. "You can't keep me from my boys, Gemma."

Gemma pursed her lips and moved her leg to let Tara in, the last thing she needed was the neighbours asking questions. Tara shoulder-barged through the tiny gap and started towards the bedroom.

"I'm looking after them until their father can get here."

Tara snorted. "What, once he's cleaned up his little slut?" She shook her head. "I'm taking them now."

Gemma laughed and crossed her arms. She saw Tara halt as she saw both of her sons, fast asleep, cuddled together on Gemma's bed. "Is that what this is about?" she asked softly. "Don't you understand? Old ladies don't ask those questions."

Tara narrowed her eyes. "This one does. Jax and I have an agreement."

"And there'll always be business that overrides that, sweetheart," Gemma said. "The best kind of old lady understands that."

Tara rolled her eyes, Gemma spoke with such pride. It made her feel sick to think what Gemma had let Clay get away with in their marriage. "You keep telling yourself that," she muttered. She glanced back at the boys, they looked so peaceful she barely wanted to disturb them.

In a rare moment of kindness, Gemma put her hand on Tara's shoulder. "Why don't you leave them here tonight? They're zoned out. Take a night off, get your head straight. Don't throw away a good thing because of some skanky crow eater. Just, you know, give her a good punch in the face next time you see her and be satisfied with that."

Tara wasn't sure but Abel murmured contently in his sleep and put his arm around Thomas. She sighed as she looked at them.

"Jax doesn't take them anywhere," she said, a slight warning tone in her voice. Gemma nodded.

"I promise," she assured her. "You taking my grandkids doesn't help anybody. Come by in the morning and you can take them to day care."

Tara pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. Gemma pushed a rough kiss on her cheek.

"We're family, Tara. Suck it up, we'll work it all out when everybody's calmed down."

* * *

"Here, come on in."

She was shaking and Chibs couldn't tell if it was shock or the come down. He stroked her hair back from her face, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Drink."

It wasn't so much a question as a command, she needed to have something. He poured out two large measures of whisky and watched her knock hers back quickly. She pushed it back towards him for a refill and he obliged instantly.

"Good job I've got the truck, I guess," he said, nodding at her shivers. "Don't think you'd have been able to hold on." He swallowed, he didn't want to point out her thighs were probably so sore she'd have had no balance to grip the bike between her legs. "What do you need, love?"

"Can I shower?"

It seemed like such a simple request, he nodded instantly. She already knew her way around but she waited for him to take her. Chibs walked her to the bathroom and looked around for a moment.

"Why don't I run you a bath? Would you like that?"

She nodded and leaned against the vanity. She hated the sight of herself in the mirror, the dry blood on her lip and the dark patch beneath her eye. Chibs watched as she touched it beneath her fingers and winced.

"You, uh, knock your head on something?" His eyes connected with her reflection and she stammered an awkward 'yes' in response. Chibs raised an eyebrow as he yanked his sleeve up and put his hand in the water to mix up some remnants of bubble bath Juice had once given him as a joke gift.

Content with what he had prepared, he helped her undress. "Slowly now," he said as he eased her clothing off and tossed it in the sink to rinse out. He felt her trepidation as he knelt on his knees to drop her skirt and panties. She seemed so childlike in that moment, so innocent and perfect. His eyes roamed over her legs, wincing as he saw the rough marks of Tig's flies chaffed and ripped into her thighs.

"Here." He helped her in and assisted her in sitting down. She kept her back to him, shielding her body defensively as he poured some water over her hair. Their playful flirtation seemed to be a million miles from where they were now.

"Thank you," she muttered as he used a soft flannel against her back. Chibs knew it had to hurt, it was as bad as the graze on his own leg from coming off the bike and that was sore as all hell.

"You didn't want to, did you?" He didn't stare at her, trying to ease her fear. "The bruise on your face, he hit you." She closed her eyes, trying to blink her tears back. "Did you say no?"

"Please," she pleaded, her hands gripping him suddenly. "You can't tell anyone. They'll blame me, it'll be my fault."

Chibs hated to hear her say it. He dreaded the idea of someone convincing Kerrianne of the same bullshit. His mind was torn, Sons protected each other but this, it wasn't right.

"You should tell your father," he said solemnly, knowing all too well he would want the same from his own daughter. Nina shook her head, she couldn't.

"I need his help, he'll say I brought on myself." She sobbed, her shortness of breath made Chibs draw her wet body to him just to be able to hold her.

"What happened is not on you," he assured her, kissing her head. Nina tried to object but he ignored her. "Nero is a good man, he'll understand and he'll take care of it like he should." She refused adamantly and Chibs sighed, maybe it was for the best, he couldn't exactly turn on his own brother. "I won't say a word, if you don't want me to."

"Thank you." She barely mouthed the words and Chibs nuzzled her cheek gently, trying to be supportive. He was sure he could smell Tig on her, that mix of cigarettes and leather and gas. He tried to shake it off, tried to keep his own words in his mind. This wasn't on her, but she just felt... spoiled now. As she turned to express her affection in a little nervous kiss, he shied away and sat back, out of her reach.

"I, uh, should give you some privacy," he murmured. "Finish up, shirt's just on the bed when you're ready, I'll find you some shorts or some shite while your stuff's in the soak."

He needed to busy himself, if he thought about he would just feel angry. How he would be able to look Tig in those cold blue eyes, he didn't know but he didn't want to dwell on it. He slipped out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall for a moment to regain some sort of composure. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, but why did he suddenly have such an aversion to being close to her?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Okay, so I ****_may _****have got a little obsessed with this plot and literally spent the last, like, three hours sitting here writing because I just couldn't stop the muse. She's keeping me awake, I swear it's not my fault! So, um, yes. Chibs-centric but... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sarge."

Chibs hadn't slept, not for a second. His stomach had been bubbling with an acidic hatred all night and it had kept him awake, lying beside her as she slept, almost unconscious from the mix of pain, drink and exhaustion. His feet were up on the table as he stared aimlessly into space, frustrated and trying to regulate his breathing. Jax tapped his good knee as he dropped down on the table, he waved his hand in front of Chibs' eyes with amusement.

"So you don't want a muffin?" Bobby asked, leaning back and offering the last of the batch to the Scot. He didn't answer and Jax chuckled.

"Just give it to Hap if he doesn't want it," he said with a shrug. "You get laid last night, Chibs? Haven't seen you this spaced out in, I don't know, years?"

Chibs shook his head as he snapped out of his strange trance. He just kept thinking of the way Nina had insisted on him dropping her on Main Street, all she had wanted was to sit and get a coffee on her own. He had offered to stay, he'd tried a few times, but she simply refused. After his reticence the night before, she had distanced herself from him completely and he felt awful about it.

"Telford." Jax frowned, he had zoned out again. He tapped him and Chibs swung his feet down to the ground, slamming his boots on the floor.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, standing up and grabbing his crutch to assist his movement as he limped to the bar to fix himself an Irish coffee. Bobby watched him carefully as he put a liberal dash of bourbon into his mug.

"Strong breakfast," he commented quietly. Chibs grunted and drank it quickly, scalding his throat but it didn't matter. At least he was feeling something, even if it was a burn that ran down through his chest and made his heart ache with the heat.

"Sometimes you need it."

Jax joined them at the bar and looked between them now that Chibs seemed a little more talkative. "So I need you with me today, I gotta go and talk to Nero about clearing Lin's little bill from last week."

Chibs groaned, that was the last thing he needed today. "I'm not feeling great, Prez, can you take someone else?"

Jax laughed outright at that and slapped his back. "She really get her nails into you?" he joked. "It's on you, Hap's at St Thomas, keeping an eye on the boys, as soon as Tig gets in, I need him in TM. That chick's coming to pick up her Cadillac, you know how she likes him."

Bobby grinned and even Filthy Phil, the prospect behind the bar, giggled a little bit, nervous but eager to get in on the joke. Chibs ruffled his hair beneath his hands and shrugged, he'd have to. "Aye, okay," he muttered. "Whatever you need, Prez."

He sloped out to go and test his weight on his bike, he'd be damned if he drove that damn pick up truck. Bobby watched him go and frowned after him before glancing at Jax. "He okay?"

"Rough night, probably," Jax shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"And how was your night?" Bobby asked skeptically, looking at Jax over his glasses carefully. "You sort your shit with Tara?"

Jax pulled a face. "Would you believe me if I said my Mom was handling it?" he laughed. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"That's a risky play."

"I got a lot of risky plays right now," Jax replied, he didn't have a lot of options. He rubbed his hands together and glanced at the clock. Nero was going to be another one, it was going to be an uncomfortable ask but Jax was pretty sure he'd win him around. "Speaking of which, you ready to go face another one?"

* * *

Chibs revved his bike, he had just enough strength in his leg to last the ride to Nero's. A dose of prescription pain killers would get him home, probably, or a good slug of whisky. He could make that work too, it seemed like a perfectly viable answer to everything at the moment. He was just reaching for his helmet when he saw Tig pulling in. He had that usual, self-satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled the Harley to a grinding halt and hopped off.

"Morning smiley," he muttered as he saw Chibs' judgemental gaze staring at him. "What's wrong with you?"

It took every ounce of self-control Chibs had to not lose it. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "Didn't get a lot of sleep. Had that girl crying her eyes out all night."

Tig's nostrils flared for a second and he avoided Chibs' eye as he put his helmet in its spot beneath the handles. "Stupid bit of gash, I didn't realise she couldn't handle her shit. She was so into it last night, I thought she was a pro."

Chibs could feel himself winding his jaw back, he was desperate to slam Tig against his bike and beat the shit out of him. He flexed his fingers, his rings clinking together as he reminded himself that he had promised her not to say anything. He wanted to break him, he wanted to smash his jaw to pieces and break his fucking ribs, he was lying, even now he was still lying and he hated it. Why was he meant to be protecting a brother who couldn't even be honest with his own club members?

"Aye, I'm sure you did," he muttered coldly, shunning Tig by turning his shoulder to him. Tig frowned, wondering what she might have said but laughing to himself at the thought that Nina would confide in someone like the old Scot.

"You riding again?" Chibs ignored him and Tig gave his tire a kick. "Hey brother. I'm talking to you."

Chibs turned, grabbing Tig by the scruff of his neck and pressing him back against his bike. Tig put his hands up in an instant, his eyes wild as they looked over Chibs' face. Chibs was gritting his teeth tightly, trying to hold his tongue but it was proving difficult. He wanted to rip into Tig's goddamn face but, even though his fingers flexed on the edge of his cut, he let go and gave him a hard shove.

"I ain't got shite to say to you, brother," he muttered as he saw Jax and Bobby heading out of the club towards the bikes. He got onto his Harley and took the time to pull it back before waiting for Jax. Tig dusted himself off in confusion and spat on the floor in Chibs' spot, annoyed at being roughed up without reason. He watched as the three left before heading towards TM, bothered by his lack of a welcome.

They drove in formation towards Diosa. Jax kept a careful eye on Chibs, but he seemed to be keeping up well. When they pulled up, Chibs was the first off, resting his weight on his good leg and trying to stretch out his injury. Jax opened his mouth to speak but Chibs shook his head.

"It's fine."

It was clear he was in a mood, Jax would just have to forgive him. Probably a bad hangover, maybe some chick had gotten too toothy on his cock, it could be any number of things. Bobby smirked as he moved close to Jax as they walked in, muttering, "Time of the month, probably."

Nero was sitting in the bar, waiting for them. Jax had texted ahead and Nero already had coffee and bagels waiting for his guests. Jax gave him a tight smile, trying to forget the state Nina had been in the night before. That was her shit, he wasn't about to bring it into business, especially when they needed a favour.

"I should thank you, for your custom the other night," Nero smiled as he hugged Jax tight. "Your Chinese friends, they made my girls a lot of money. Above board, every single one of them safe and home." He looked Jax in the eye as he said, genuinely, "Thank you."

Jax felt his heart sink. Business for Diosa was business for Nero and business for Sons, but they were all going to have to take the financial hit to keep things strong. "Yeah, about that. That was... quite a bill you sent through."

Nero smiled. "Seventeen girls, all nighters. I took off twenty-five per cent. Kind of a... reciprocal thanks," he beamed, looking at Chibs. "I know you guys are taking care of my Nina for me, I appreciate that."

Chibs felt bile surge up into his stomach and he excused himself quickly. Jogging to the bathroom, he had barely closed the stall door before he vomited into the basin. He had never felt so guilty in his life, alcohol and coffee coated his tongue as he poured his guts out. He was meant to be looking out for her, instead he was having to keep his damn lips shut to her own father. Tig had shown no remorse, not even a little bit. Why should Chibs protect him? What was the point? It didn't feel right to know it was all a lie, to keep justice out of Nero's hands.

Sure there was nothing left in him, he gathered his breath and stood up, steadying himself against the wall. He swilled some tap water around his mouth and spat into the sink before rubbing some water through his hair and over his face, trying to pull himself together. As soon as he was out of here, he had to go and find her.

He returned to the bar to find Jax and Nero in the middle of a heated argument. Nero looked seriously put out, his arms were crossed as he stood, his feet square to his shoulders as he stared Jax down.

"I know we're business partners, but I don't get a sniff of the money your club gets from the Chinese, ese. You can't dip out of that bill, I already got the girls to agree to cut it down a little as a gesture." He looked at Chibs, as if somehow he might volunteer something useful, but he kept his silence. Chibs' mind was busy enough. Jax shoved his hands in his pockets and swung his hips forward defensively.

"You just gotta halve the bill again. For now. We'll pay it back."

"I got new girls starting, you know the cost of promotion for that?" Nero was shaking his head. "You can't just make decisions, Jackson, we're meant to be partners in this."

"Partners help each other out," Jax muttered, frowning. "Come on, it'll be a couple of months. We just don't have that cash up front right now."

Nero was shaking his head. "I suggest you find it," he said firmly. "Or I'll take it back out of your monthly cut."

Bobby leaned into Jax and motioned for him to step back. He lowered his voice as he whispered, "We can't do that, Prez, that money funds too much. We need the regular income from here to keep our noses out of the damn dirt and keep the feds off our books."

Jax nodded and stepped out of their huddle to look Nero in the eye. "There must be something you want that I have?" Nero could hardly believe his tone, he already knew what Jax was angling towards and he shook his head.

"Your mother is not a whore. She's not a piece for you to bargain with, mano." He looked at Jax in disgust, his expression changing as he looked over him. "Now I think you and your friends need to get out of my club, you got twenty-four hours to come back to me with a more reasonable proposition to pay that bill off."

Jax rolled his eyes dramatically and headed out. Bobby peeled off behind him but Chibs stayed rooted to the spot for a moment. Nero looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of excuse, but Chibs swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I need you to come with me," he said quietly. Nero laughed

"Oh yeah? And why would I do that?"

Chibs knew if he didn't do it, he would regret it all his life. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "It's about Nina," he said. "You need to come with me and you need to talk to her."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - A slightly shorter one but you'll see why. Enjoy! Am LOVING this feedback, by the way, so enormous thanks to every brilliant person who reads and reviews and takes the time. I wouldn't do it without you.**

* * *

Nina had been staring absently at her coffee for well over two hours now. Every fifteen minutes or so, the spotty-looking busboy would scoot around her table in the back corner of the little diner, just to check if she was okay. She would always nod and dismiss him with as few words as possible, but every time he would ogle at the dark bruise on her face and the dried blood on her lips.

At least Chibs had been kind enough to wash her damn clothes. The thought that she might still be sporting the blood stains on her tee made her gag a little and she shifted her shoulder blade slightly to ease the pressure on her back. She had needed him last night. Just a little bit of comfort. She laughed at herself as she shook her head, drinking her cold coffee. What was she doing? Thinking a biker was going to take care of her. They were all the same, selfish and looking for sex. Her father had been the same way, why she thought Chibs might be better, she didn't know.

The busboy waited until she put her mug down before returning to refill it. He gave her a nervous smile as he leaned on the empty side of the booth and poured it out.

"You an old lady?" he asked timidly. Nina shook her head, it made her sick to know that this was common practice.

"Keep moving, kid."

He blushed and moved on again, leaving her to her thoughts. She felt so tired. Her dreams had been full of hallucinations, ghosts haunting her mind. She had felt bound, unable to wake herself through sheer exhaustion, forced to watch it happening again and again while she simply looked on, she had no other choice.

Maybe he thought she was dirty. Her thoughts kept coming around to Chibs, the way he had barely looked at her as he had said an awkward goodnight and put her down to rest. He hadn't been there when she had woken up, he'd been sitting in the kitchen, smoking. He'd probably been there all night, avoiding her. Any affection they had had was gone, totally destroyed.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she glanced at it to see another message. She dismissed it instantly, that was the last thing she needed to deal with today. She needed to pull herself together, let this damn bruising go down and go and ask Nero for the money, it was the only way out of it.

She was woken from her thoughts as the busboy clumsily put a plate of cheesecake in front of her and smiled proudly. "Hope this cheers you up, miss," he beamed. Nina was about to thank him when she heard a rough muttering from the doorway. She glanced behind her to see Chibs making a beeline towards her, her father in tow.

"Shit."

She desperately grabbed at her make up case in her bag, trying to grab some sort of powder or concealer or something to cover up her eye. She was too slow, however, and Chibs squeezed into the seat beside her as Nero took the other side in an instant. It took him a split second to see her injuries and he looked accusatorially at Chibs.

"What is this?"

"Hi Daddy," she murmured quietly, knowing he was about to lose his damn mind. They hadn't spent a lot of time together but she knew his reactions, inside and out. Nina cast her eyes down on the table awkwardly, trying to not look at either of them. Nero leaned over, holding her chin gently as he turned her face about, looking at the redness on her pout and the dark black eye forming beneath her eye.

"What happened?" he demanded with more fierceness than he ever would have used with the escorts at the club. Normally, he had a handle on this conversation, he'd had it too many times but trying to have it with his own daughter threw him for a loop. His sharp tone made her withdraw, Chibs could see her body grow more and more defensive.

"I got in a fight," she said, looking to Chibs for some sort of back-up but he simply shook his head and rested his hand on hers on the table in a show of support.

"Come on now, love."

Nero hated this, he hated not knowing. His daughter, his little girl, was hurting and all he wanted to do was shoot the asshole who had done it right between the eyes.

"Who?" She was shaking and Nero watched as Chibs reached across to get her put some Sweet'n'Low in her coffee. "Are you on a come down?"

She laughed darkly at that. "Oh, you would know, wouldn't you? You were a daily passenger on the damn H-train."

"Easy now, we're talking about you here," Nero said, trying to calm her a little. "Please Nina, babygirl, talk to me."

She drew herself tighter to the corner of the booth and frowned at Chibs, why the hell had he brought her damn father here to talk? "I took some coke, things got a little outta hand."

"Out of hand?" How was she defending him? Chibs was all but ready to toss Tig under the bus, the fucker deserved no less.

"It was an accident," Nina said sharply. "Some guy, he just hit me, that's all."

Chibs looked at her and shook his head. "Don't cover for him, Nina," he warned. "You don't owe him shite."

"Who?" Nero could tell from the conversation it was a Son. "Which one was it?"

Nina didn't answer and after an awkward moment, Chibs said clearly, "Tig Trager."

Nero was already on his way out of the booth when Chibs put his boot up on the seat to block his way, stopping him short. Nero looked at him bluntly, his eyes steely with determination. He would beat the shit out of that worthless maggot and do it with pride. Nina started to cry, leaning over to grab her father's hand and hold him still.

"Please, Daddy, he didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Chibs was incredulous and he couldn't hold it in now. His voice was a low growl as he muttered,

"An accident? Nina, he raped you."

The words made her burst, the wall of control she had been trying to build completely decimated by that word. She turned into him, burying her head in his chest as sob after sob heaved from her lungs. Chibs cuddled her close, overcoming the strange detachment he had forced the night before just in a bid to comfort her desperate cries. His hand stroked her hair, he had never been so compelled to hold another human being in his many years.

Nero was sure he was going to be sick as he heard those words. He looked at the two of them, the way Chibs held her made him sure he had her best interests at heart. At least one Son did.

He would kill him, he was already sure of that. Tig Trager was a dead man walking. Nero wanted to leave right there and then but something stopped him, kept him rooted to the spot as he saw his daughter break down from a woman to a little girl, hysterical and hurting. Nero motioned for Chibs to move and he slipped in beside her, putting his arms around her and wrapping her in his protecting hold.

"He'll never touch you again," he promised her. "Ever, babygirl, I swear." He glanced over her head towards Chibs and nodded. "You did the right thing, mano, telling me."

"Nobody else knows," Chibs said quietly. "Not the truth, at least."

"They'll know soon enough," Nero muttered. He'd make sure of that. He'd be making that visit to Jax much earlier than he had intended.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Oh dear, I am addicted to the drama. So sorry for mass chapter-bombing. Hope I'm doing it justice!**

* * *

Nero Padilla was a calm man. He was rational. Too many years of being out of his mind high and blowing up at nobodies had given him a keen sense of perspective, what was worth the fight, what wasn't.

His daughter, on the other hand, was most certainly worth the fight. Nero had been a terrible father for most of his life. He was too much of a mess to know what was going on, he was neglectful and, now he was clean, he regretted every second of it. Lucius had made him realise, the affect of his disregard in a physical form had shaken him from his selfishness.

He knew it must have been hard for her to come and find him in Charming. They had hardly even spent any time together, things kept getting in the way. He shook his head as he eased his car into the TM lot, he had relied too heavily on the 'friendship' the Sons had been providing Nina.

He parked up right in front of the garage and looked around. The place was fairly empty, plenty of work to be done and a few SAMCRO boys doing it but only a customer or two. One scarpered into the office just at the sight of Nero shoving his sleeves up roughly, but the woman with the Cadillac continued to pose, pushing her breasts forward as she flirted mercilessly with Tig.

Tig was covered with oil. His pale skin was streaked with black, he knew that she liked it when he looked dirty. He'd offer to drive her back, she'd blow him, they'd fuck and he'd leave, it was his favourite kind of tip for manual labour, much much better than a cash alternative. He was leaning under the hood in a black vest and jeans, smoking a cigarette as he listening to her yapping on about getting her hair blown out, daydreaming about getting something else blown out instead.

"Excuse me, miss," Nero said politely, touching the woman's arm lightly. "Do you mind if I just ask you to wait in the office?"

She looked at him in contempt, her eyes rolling up and down over him before dismissing him as not worth her time. Ignoring him, she continued to talk. Tig didn't even bother looking up, disinterested. Nero gave her a tight smile, another bit of racist white trash in Charming, why wasn't he surprised?

He turned back to his car and pulled out a baseball bat. Weighing it in his hands for a second, he gave it an almighty swing into the back windscreen and listened with satisfaction to the sound of the glass shattering into thousands of pieces. It scattered across the backseat, and the woman hurried toward the main building as Tig ducked out from beneath the bonnet.

"What the-"

He didn't even have time to think about it. Nero swung the bat at him with brute force, clipping him across the jaw and hard. Tig felt himself grunt as he flew back into a Sedan, and Nero made no small feat of ruining the car as he smashed the bat into it multiple times.

"Jesus Christ, Nero, have you lost your goddamn mind?"

Gemma came hurtling out as she saw him turn on another couple of vehicles, destroying lights and windows and bodywork before refocusing his hateful energy on Tig. He launched at him with a roar, determined to smash his skull to pieces.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Nero hurled the bat at Tig's knees now, sending him sprawling to the floor. Tig landed in the dust, choking as it filled his throat. Dropping down, his weight in Tig's back, he slipped a knife from his belt and held it tight to his throat.

"You hurt my daughter," he snarled, his voice low and threatening. Tig felt himself gulping, she was a little fucking rat.

"No," Tig stammered quickly. "She wanted to. She fucking begged me."

Nero wasn't listening, there was no way in hell he would trust this asshole over Nina. He pressed the blade roughly to Tig's throat, satisfied to feel warm, sticky blood on his fingers in that instance.

"Stop!"

It wasn't Gemma who objected this time, it was Jax. Nero looked up and took to his feet, grabbing the bat in his hands and holding it firm.

"Stop?" Nero's eyes narrowed. "I bet she said that too, right, mano? And you just ignored that?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about but whatever it is? You need to calm the fuck down, this isn't the place."

"He attacked my Nina!" Nero barked in rage. "He raped her, Jax. Like a fucking animal."

Jax looked at Tig, but Tig was shaking his head as he scrambled up and moved towards his president for protection.

"I swear, man, I didn't, she wanted to." His eyes were pleading, he was not going to die at the fury of an angry Dad, there was no glory in that.

"She tell you that?" Jax asked, studying Nero for a moment. Nero wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded before, evenly, Jax murmured, "It's her word against his."

"Are you calling my girl a liar, ese?" Nero asked, swinging the bat casually in his hands. Jax swallowed, he was committed.

"If the boot fits. I don't know your kid but I know my men."

Nero lost it. All he wanted to do was shred Tig but the guys on the lot had tightened their flanks to protect him. Instead, he started his way through the row of ready-to-go vehicles, jumping up onto the bonnet and destroying car after car after car. Jax watched him for a moment before jogging in to try and intercept him.

"Come on, man, what the hell are you doing? You're costing me a lot of shit." He snatched the baseball bat from Nero's hands and used it to back him down off the cars. He looked at the damage and shook his head. "You know what the insurance on this lot is?"

"I don't know, about the same as you tried to rip my girls off?" Nero snapped. "Guess we're even."

Jax dropped the bat and shoved Nero's chest roughly. Nero wound his fingers into Jax's hair and slammed his face into the Cadillac, breaking his nose and leaving his face caked in blood before he stepped back as Gemma forced her way between them.

"Both of you, stop it." She put a hand on Nero's chest, willing him to stop with her eyes. She could feel his heart racing beneath her palm, it filled her with a nervous energy. "This isn't going to resolve anything."

"That piece of shit dead will," Nero muttered, pointing to Tig as he pressed a rag against his throat to stem the bleeding. Clay moved defensively in front of him, shielding him from view. "He doesn't deserve to live. We do our shit in this business but we have honour amongst ourselves." He shook his head. "We used to, anyway."

Jax tried to regain his sense of calm. "Just pay for the damage to the cars and this is all over," he said coolly. Nero laughed.

"I ain't giving you shit, Teller." His eyes narrowed. "This, uh, business? We got going? It's done, completely done. My lawyer, he'll bring up papers tonight, buy out your share of Diosa. I'm not staying in bed with a liar."

Bobby's face fell and he gripped Jax's arm. "He can't, we need that income. Lump sum'll cause a lot of problems, it's the long term cash flow we need."

Jax shook his head. "He'll calm down," he said before looking at Nero. "You need our Cara Cara girls."

"I don't need shit from you," Nero muttered. "You, us, this?" He gestured between them. "It's done, it was all done when he touched her. I told you that but you didn't think. You never think."

He retreated to his car and slipped into the driver's seat. Jax stood, his hands on the back of his head as he watched him turning to leave.

"Fucking Christ," he muttered as he started to breathe out as Nero moved to leave. He turned his back to start examining the damage to the cars in the garage when an explosive set of shots caught his attention. Nero was leaning out of his car window with a semi-automatic, laying round after round into the row of Harleys as he left. As Clay, Jax and Rat hurtled towards the line, Nero slammed his foot on the gas and screamed out of the lot. For now, at least, he felt better.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - So I've basically been an SOA-junkie this weekend and overloaded. It'll be back to every other day after this one so next update will be on Tuesday. Jax is beginning to realise he doesn't have as much control over his club as he thought he did... Thank you so much for the last couple of days, it's been a real blast! Enjoy, reply, let me know how you think these boys ought to be punished (ooh-err! I can think of a few things ^_^)**

* * *

"I told you not to touch her."

Tig looked up with a hopeless expression as Jax paced back and forth in front of him. He was sure Clay had never looked so stressed before in the job, maybe it was just because he had never been faced with something so difficult.

"Prez, I swear. She and I have been getting on, flirting, whatever, since the second we met. You guys left and she just jumped me. I couldn't get her off, she was forcing her tongue in my damn mouth."

Jax rolled his eyes, it was just like Tig to be the one to give in. "You and your desperation to get your dick wet has destroyed our relationship with Nero and Diosa. You've cost us business."

"I'm sorry," Tig said, his hands flat on the table. "You know me, man, you know I never wanted this. I just get, you know, urges when a pretty bit of pussy's in my face. But she freaked out, she was so cool about it and then just took a bad trip."

"She's a rat," Jax muttered, tugging at his beard thoughtfully, only half-listening to Tig's words. He suddenly had a more dangerous problem on his hands. "She's a risk."

"More than one rat," Tig replied, glancing towards the clubhouse. He lowered his voice as he added, "Chibs, man. He was acting real shifty earlier. Come on, what little princess would go skipping to her Daddy to tell him she got high and landed in hot water with some guy she met without a little encouragement?"

Jax pulled at his nail with his teeth, it was a valid point. Chibs had a clear attachment to Nina, it would sure explain his shitty mood that following morning as well as his subsequent disappearance between their trip to Diosa and Nero's visit to the clubhouse.

"Don't," Jax said bluntly, he didn't even want to hear it. He trusted Chibs far more than he ever had Tig, but now, Tig's few words had started to fill him with uncomfortable doubt. Chibs hadn't been on the lot since this morning, his bike was conveniently still in one piece. Tig shifted the bag of ice from his jaw and tossed it back to Jax to hold to his nose. Jax chuckled darkly as he adjusted it on his face. "Tell me the truth, Tig. What happened?"

Tig looked him square in the eye. "We were both high and we fucked, Prez, that's it. Then she freaked out and hid in the goddamn corner."

Jax frowned, still not one hundred per cent convinced. "You sticking to that?"

"It's the truth," he said. He was so sure, so completely obsessed with that being the real order of events now. "She's fucking deluded."

Jax didn't answer, he simply didn't know what the truth was any more. 'He said she said' wasn't a safe way of operating, JT's manuscript had warned him of that. It wasn't easy being king, there were too many lies and too much self-preservation. Tig knew what would happen if he admitted fault, he risked being extricated.

"She's got no proof of anything," Tig said staunchly, trying to hammer it even further home to Jax. "She's lying, Nero's been looking for a chance to get out for way too long, I think. Seems too convenient. Don't you think?"

Every word threw Jax into a deeper spin, his suspicions were a mess. Right now, there was no trust at all. He had no idea which way was up, his head was aching trying to piece it all together. This was not what he had expected when he'd taken on the badge. External politics he was good at, it wasn't personal but this... this was.

"You crossed a line," Jax said, falling back on the only solid fact he truly had. "I told you not to touch her. You should have just pushed her off."

Tig nodded, all he could do was play along to Jax's lead. "Next time, Prez, I swear. And I'm sorry," he added, his blue eyes sparkling with the first honest thing he had said. Jax pulled him up by the forearm and gave him a rough hug, clapping his palm against his back with an almighty slap.

"Leave it with me, this shit's gotta come to the table and I'll deal with it," he said. Tig nodded and walked out of chapel, a grateful sigh escaping his tight chest as he left Jax to sit in his silent chapel.

Jax kicked his feet up and spun the gavel around and around in his hands. None of this was what he wanted. They needed the business with Nero, it was their only legitimate source of income and it was part of his end game. He sighed, just when he thought he had control of everything. He contemplated texting Tara, he could really do with her advice right now but the last thing she'd respond well to was advice about the woman she'd slapped in the face the night before. Jax groaned as he tried to focus.

There was still a piece missing. Tig was right, there was no way Nina would have gone to Nero alone, not without some emotional support. Someone had made her, told her it was the right thing to do. Chibs was a viable option, but Nina had no reason to trust Chibs or talk to him about anything. They'd been friendly, sure, he'd heard Juice ribbing Chibs about it a couple of times but that meant nothing.

Chibs' Harley roared as he pulled into the lot and Jax paced out to meet him. By the time he got out, Chibs was standing, his hands in his leather jacket pockets as he stared in dismay at everybody's bikes. Smashed glass and mirror littered the floor, every single motorcycle in the line was ruined.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," he said, glancing up to see his President approaching him. "What in Christ's name happened here?" Jax didn't answer, wondering if Chibs might volunteer anything. Chibs ran his hands through his hair before adding, "Is everyone alright?"

"Tig's broken a tooth, spitting blood, a little smashed up but he'll be fine," Jax said coolly. Chibs didn't even flinch, he just nodded slowly.

"Aye." He was silent for a moment before he added, "Piss someone off then, did he?"

"You tell me." Jax lowered his voice as he put his hand on Chibs' Harley. "What did she say to you?"

Chibs took a deep breath before he answered. He had spent the last couple of hours with Nina at his place, keeping her calm, settling her in to stay for a few days. He had bought her some groceries and settled her in front of the television with the remote and a bottle of wine. He knew everything would come around, there was no doubt that when Nero left that cafe, he wanted some vengeance.

"He attacked her, Jackieboy," he muttered coldly. Jax shook his head.

"You don't know that."

"You saw her!" Chibs snapped, irritated that Jax would even say that. "You washed the blood off her damn back with your own bare hands. That was not a woman who was freaking out after the thought. He hit her and he forced himself on her, and you know it."

Jax swallowed, he had tried to block the specifics out of his mind but now he realised he needed to keep them clear in his memory. "You made her tell Nero, didn't you?" he asked. Chibs nodded.

"She's his little girl. If someone laid a goddamn hand on Kerrianne..." He didn't need to finish the sentiment, Jax knew he'd want the same for his own children. "We bring them into this life, Jackieboy. They're our responsibility. We were meant to be looking out for her."

"You should have brought it to me," Jax muttered, doubt now spreading through his head. Chibs shook his head.

"What would you do? Take it to the table? Or sweep it underneath it?" His eyes were accusatory as he said it. "Why are you protecting him? He's a sick man, we all know that, but this isn't who we are. It's not what we do. We're not pirates. We don't rape and pillage and steal."

"I need him," Jax suddenly snapped. "For Pope, I need him alive. Nero nearly fucking killed him, Chibs. We could have lost a shitload more than just Diosa."

Chibs took a breath, there were plans he didn't know and this was a story he had no part of. "She needed someone in her corner. I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said staunchly.

"Then you're a rat and a traitor too." Jax's eyes looked grey as they roamed over Chibs' face. "This club is about support and friendship and family. You're meant to have my back, your brothers' backs."

"I do," Chibs muttered, offended that Jax would accuse him of any sort of disloyalty. "But I won't let that girl suffer for him to get his rocks off."

"Why'd you even care?" Jax demanded, it was insanity to him. Chibs pressed his lips together and took his glasses off, perching them on his head.

"I like her," he said quietly. Jax laughed at him.

"What, you fuck her too?" He continued to chuckle until he saw the look in Chibs' eyes. The mirth in his expression disappeared almost instantly as his mouth grew dry. "Jesus Christ."

"A couple of nights ago," Chibs confessed, honest instantly. "I tried to find her a hotel after the party, she had to stay at mine and we..." He swallowed. "I don't take a lot of women to bed, Jax, you know that. I've got an old lady, I'm just waiting to get her back. She just, she reminds of Fiona, from the days before Jimmy." He could feel his heart swelling with every word. "She wouldn't have slept with him, high or not, not of her own accord. We were already planning to go home together last night before the Irish pulled us away."

There it was, the piece that was missing. Jax's breath caught in his throat, despite every warning, Chibs had given in to the damn girl first. He tried to keep his head on as he suppressed the roar in his body. "I told you to stay away from her."

"It wasn't your call to make," Chibs muttered icily back. "All you did was throw down a goddamn gauntlet for Tig and use her as bait. He was always going to eat her alive, you just made it a thousand times worse because you can't get over the idea of your Mom screwing a 'spic pimp. You can't control everything, Prez. That's not how this works."

Jax swung at him in rage but Chibs dipped to avoid it. He rolled his eyes as he got back onto his bike.

"I don't need this, Jackieboy. I'm trying to help you."

"You can help me by giving me that damn patch," Jax snarled, his voice full of hate as he said it. Chibs was smart, he always knew exactly which pressure point was the right one to push. It made him a loyal ally but a fatal enemy. Chibs laughed and flicked his switchblade from inside his jacket, sliding it easily beneath his wonky stitching to remove the Sargent badge. He tossed it at Jax's feet.

"You better find someone else who has your best interests at heart, brother," Chibs said calmly. "Because right now you're running out of friends."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - It's Tuesday! You know that means! :) Happy posting day to all of you, I'm absolutely delighted by the incredible and awesome feedback from everyone - you guys rock. Thank you so much, you don't even realise how much your words help shape the future of the story so... Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Jax haunted around the corridor as he waited for Tara. He was furious and upset and confused, everything felt so piled on top of each other that he simply didn't know what to do about any of it. Tara would know, she was focused, she'd help him unravel it all.

Margaret stared him down in annoyance as he saw her still waiting. "Mr Teller," she said curtly. "The boys are in daycare and your wife is performing surgery. You can't just hang around here."

"I'd wait in her office but you wouldn't let me," Jax muttered with equal bitterness. "Sorry, I'm just dealing with the options I have."

Margaret frowned. Thankfully, the OR doors flew open and Tara came winging out with a smile as she rubbed antibacterial gel between her hands. She slowed as she saw Jax and started to turn around but he chased after her.

"I need you," he begged, holding her shoulders. Tara could see the look of panic in his eyes.

"Are the boys okay?" she asked quickly. He nodded.

"I need you."

She swallowed, saddened by his expression, and nodded, pointing towards her office. Margaret clicked her tongue in annoyance as the slipped in and she heard the bolt lock.

"What are you doing here, Jax?"

He looked so upset as he paced, his hands in his hair. He had no control, it was as if he could feel it slipping from his grip. Clay had told him he wasn't ready, maybe he was right.

"I gave them one goddamn instruction, Tara. One thing. Don't go near Nero Padilla's daughter."

Tara's eyebrows knotted into a dark scowl. "Why are you so interested?"

Jax scoffed as he dropped down to sit on the couch, crossing his fingers to interweave with each other. "In Nero's kid?" He laughed darkly. "To protect business. He wanted her kept out of it."

Tara would never understand the possessive nature of these men but eventually she nodded. "And...?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for more. He sighed.

"Chibs slept with her." He felt like he was a complete failure, even the tamest Son had completely ignored his instruction. "And I think Tig attacked her."

Tara's eyes widened. "Attacked her?" Jax nodded.

"I think so." He didn't want to go into the specifics, he knew she would just walk out if he said what he suspected had truly happened. "Jesus, Tara. It's all falling apart." He could feel tears swelling in his eyes and he pushed them back. "And then you. Us." He shook his head, taking her hands lovingly. "Nothing happened with that girl, I swear, I was just taking care of her. Her back, it was all torn up, I was just trying to patch her."

He looked so upset that she believed him instantly. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him to her, nesting her head in his shoulder. Jax murmured, comforted by her touch, and sighed.

"Jesus, Tara. It's all going to shit. Nero, he wants to pull us out of the Diosa trade. Clean money, a legitimate line of cash. It's all gone."

She leaned back, holding him firmly and catching his eyes. "Don't be stupid," she said, her voice strong. "You're the king of Charming, Jax, this is your club. You have the control here, nobody else."

He looked so hopeless, she felt truly sorry for him. What he did for the club was hard, it was isolating and it wasn't exactly an easy way of making friends.

"What do I do?" he asked softly. She smiled and ran her hand along his jaw, scratching her nails along his jaw.

"You go and you take the reins of that goddamn club," she said supportively. "You kick those assholes into shape and you lay down the law, your law." She kissed him and looked up at him proudly. "And then you come home to your old lady and I'll show you who's boss around here."

* * *

"What's going on?"

Juice looked around the mostly-full table and noticed Chibs' empty seat at Jax's left. Tig slunk to his place further up the table and dropped down, avoiding drawing any attention to himself as he did.

"We gotta sort some shit out," Jax muttered. He pointed to Chibs' place. "Someone called him?"

"I can go get him," Juice volunteered, bouncing up from his seat again. "I'll be fifteen minutes, tops."

He bombed out of church and jogged out to one of the loaners they'd managed to get hold of. It wasn't his bike, sure, but Juice still got the same rush of the road as he raced over to Chibs' place.

"Chibs?"

He knocked before using the little trick on the door Chibs had once taught him, for drunk, keyless emergencies. He elbowed the door and it flew back to reveal Chibs and Nina snuggled close on the sofa, sharing a bag of chips and watching a movie. Chibs didn't even look away from the television, he just pointed at the screen and laughed.

"I bloody love this bit."

"Hey man," Juice called out, trying to interrupt them without being obtrusive. "I've been calling you, about church."

Chibs paused and sighed, muting the television as he kissed Nina's temple and stood up. She drew her legs to her to let him pass her as Chibs motioned for Juice to join him in the kitchen.

"He wants to vote on a new Sergeant," Chibs said coolly. "Happy's the obvious choice, but proxy for me, anyone but me."

Juice's eyes dashed frantically across Chibs' face as he looked at him before he glanced back through the door towards Nina. She was watching them intently, but looked away when Juice caught her staring.

"You stepped down?"

"He asked me to," Chibs shrugged. "And I'm happy to. Hap's his only real option anyway, so. Tell them I'm taking some... personal leave for a week."

He looked back towards Nina to see she was trying to keep one eye on the television and one on him. He winked at her and beckoned her over, and she slipped in beneath his arm in a second.

"Oh." Juice looked between them. "So you guys are..." He swallowed. "So Jax is pissed?"

"Jax can suck on my beautiful Scottish ballsack," Chibs muttered. "He needs to man the fuck up and sort out his priorities."

Nina blushed at his fierce response, knowing it was over her. Juice, on the other hand, had no idea where the bile was coming from. He gave Chibs a pull and muttered, "You know her Dad smashed up the lot, right?"

Chibs laughed at that. "Aye, he did. I'd have done the same." He moved himself back to Nina's side supportively, she was probably fifteen years his junior but he didn't even care. Right now, she was the only thing he cared about.

"So... you're not coming?"

Chibs laughed as he led her back to the couch and plonked down beside her, kicking his legs up and stretching his arm around her. "Nope," he said cheerily. "Just watching some TV with ma girl Nina here."

Why saying that made her so excited, she didn't know. There was something about the way he was pulling him against her, it filled her with comfort and a feeling that he was really supporting her.

Juice hesitated but eventually nodded. He knew Chibs well enough to know that he wouldn't change his mind, he was a stubborn old man when he wanted to be. He left, and Nina moved to give Chibs a little space but he held her tight.

"You don't need to do this for me," she said quietly. He chuckled and cuddled her tight to him.

"Aye, I do," he said. "I'm a big softie really, I promised your Da I'd be there for you and I am. There for you," he added, like maybe it wasn't clear. Nina gave him the smile of a hopeless romantic and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Her finger ran over the scar to his lips before she kissed that too as she strayed to his mouth.

"I don't want you to lose your club because of me." She was already moving across him as their tongues connected, Chibs lifted her softly into his lap just to pull her closer to him.

"Don't you worry about any of that, love," he replied, tickling her gently as he leaned down to kiss along her neck. "I've told Jax I'm going to take care of you, he just needs to make a few adjustments to cope with that."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - So it's double-update day as I have some time. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Juice returned empty-handed, Jax shrugged it off with surprising coolness. He looked around at the rest of the club, it was only Tig who really knew the reason for their missing comrade and it was unlikely he wanted to share the details.

"Nero wants to buy us out of Diosa."

The news came as a surprise to most and a murmur moved around the table. Jax let it die down before saying any more.

"Why?"

Clay was the first to ask. He had never been interested in pussy but Bobby had assured him it was financially a smart move. It seemed a shame to lose it, especially now the place was making decent money and turning it over quickly for them.

"His own reasons," Jax said. "He wants distance from the club and I don't think that's all that bad considering the shit he did outside." He grimaced. "I swear, I've already added the bike damage to the price we'd be asking for for our share."

"You gonna smoke him out, boss?" Tig asked, unsure if maybe it was a risky play. Jax shook his head.

"If he wants to go, let him go. The ticket price is high but it's his choice. Bobby's put together a number high enough that we'd have the funds to start our own arrangements, there's a nice big house in Stockton we could easily use."

"But we'd have no girls?" Happy frowned. Jax smiled.

"We'll take the Cara Cara girls back, offer them a better cut. Nero'll have to shut Diosa down and the rest will follow. We can cut him out within six months."

It was cruel and Jax was grateful not to have Chibs at his table, he was sure the Scot would go straight back to his new girlfriend and give her the heads up. Tig nodded, he liked the sound of all of this. Jax was getting vengeful, that was when presidents worked best.

"Paperwork's going to Nero with our buyout price tonight, we'll have the money in a couple of days, no doubt. TM can front the money for the deposit on the new house if we're all in agreement."

There were murmurs of approval and Jax was about to bring the gavel down on it when Juice interjected,

"We should wait for Chibs to vote it."

"Chibs is not a priority right now." Jax's voice was cold as he said it. He pushed the Sergeant badge forward on the table. "I want to change things around a little."

He rested the patch in place at the seat and motioned to Happy to come take it. Juice, a little offended on his best friend's behalf, gritted his teeth.

"All in favour?"

Sergeant was about who could best protect the President and it was clear it had to be Happy if not Chibs. They all voted quickly, and Juice voiced Chibs' proxy begrudgingly.

"Good, this is good," Tig muttered, looking around at them as Happy moved to take his new seat. "Fresh blood."

"Speaking of blood." Jax narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. "Tiggy here fucked up with that girl. Nina Padilla." Juice felt his skin going cold, knowing that Chibs was with her even now. He wondered if he should say something but kept his lips sealed, faithful. "You gotta take something for it, man."

"He already hit me with a goddamn baseball bat, Jax, come on." Tig pouted, his bright eyes looking at him beseechingly. He tapped his jaw, bruised, and flashed his swollen gums at the others. "What do you want from me?"

"You go see Nero, let him do what he wants," Jax said firmly. "I'll lay down the lines, anything but dead or mutilated, but you go and you take that shit."

Tig groaned but he knew it was the only way to settle the disagreement. "Fine," he muttered sulkily. This was how they got right with each other, he could take it, he'd had his short-lived pleasure and now he had to pay for it. "Make the arrangement, I'll be there."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked, leaning back and resting his hands on the table. Tig lowered his eyes and waited for Jax to out his suspected actions but Jax shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, he's learned his lesson." He gave Tig a look to let him know it was in control. Tig was beholden to him and that was all he needed. Tig nodded, it wasn't a question, he would do whatever it took to settle his debt. "Anything else?"

Nobody spoke and Jax brought his gavel down, nodding to them to leave. Once the final man had sidled out, Jax pulled out his burner and thumbed through the numbers.

"I want Galen," he muttered. "Now."

There was a moment of silence before he heard that rough Irish growl on the other end of the line. "Jackson."

"I need a little... favour." Jax smiled as he glanced towards the door of chapel. "I need you to send someone to Charming for me."

* * *

Chibs smiled warmly as he felt Nina fall asleep on his bare chest. They had both been getting too hot, he had stripped his shirt off and she had curled up on him, her hand against his heart as she closed her eyes. Now, finally, she had fallen into a deep rest on him, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"I could fall in love with you," he whispered into her hair guiltily. He knew he shouldn't say it but she couldn't hear him and he had been wanting to since the first time they had made love. It was something so simple but even letting it out made him smile with relief.

He curled her hair on his fingers and kissed her forehead softly. His lips were soft and wet against her, she smiled in her sleep and nuzzled against him dreamily.

"You confuse me." He sighed. "I don't know what it is about you. You make me do stupid things but I want to, for you." He laughed at himself. "I should shut up, you're probably pretending to be asleep. You'll pop those pretty little golden eyes open and laugh at me."

He eased her off his body and slipped the pillow beneath her to support her head as he got up. His back clicked and he laughed at himself, he was an old man really. Why was she even here? What interest did she have in him? He smiled. Maybe he did still have some of that old Scottish charm in him.

There was a knock on his front door and he rolled his eyes, it would be Juice with a wrap-up of the meeting, reporting back. He didn't even look as he opened the door, swinging it back expectantly. "How was it?" he asked, leaning straight into the fridge to get a couple of beers out. "Keep your voice down, she's on the couch."

"Is she now?"

He froze and stood, feeling out of sorts as he heard Fiona's tone. She gave him a dark smile as she tiptoed closer to him and put her arms around his neck. Chibs could feel electricity running down his spine as her lips grazed his neck and jaw.

"I suppose I'll just have to join you in your bed then, Filip," she teased, her fingers tiptoeing along his bare body down towards his belt. "We have catching up to do, and I've missed you."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - To hell with the schedule, this shit is like crack.**

* * *

"Fiona."

He could barely even manage to say her name before she pushed her lips up on his. Chibs sighed in relief as he held her close, pulling her tightly into his arms. His wife, his first love, she was here, suddenly in his house with no warning. He could barely stop his tongue from brushing against hers before he stepped back, confused, pushing his hair back from his face as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He held her shoulders in his hands as he looked over her. "Is Kerrianne here?"

"She's in Belfast, Filip," she said softly, toying with his long bangs. "She's safe, she's with Maureen Ashby, Trinny. They're looking after her."

Chibs nodded as he absorbed her words, barely. Her eyes, looking up at him, her petite form in his arms. She didn't feel the same. He took a step back, giving himself some distance to focus, and let go of her as he darted to the living room, pulling the door shut quickly.

"Crow eater?" Fiona asked. Chibs barely knew what to say, he stammered for an answer.

"She's a... friend of the club." He smiled as he held the handle down so it wouldn't click as the door closed. "In Charming for a while, she's staying here."

Fiona smiled tightly. "Can she cook? I hope you're putting her to good use, Filip." He blushed and looked down as she added, "One that your wife can't fulfil, that is."

"How's Kerrianne?" He had never felt so uncomfortable with Fiona but something, something didn't feel right, like the energy in the room between them was strained. Fiona smiled.

"She's good. Beautiful. Tall, like you." She reached to stroke his cheek, her thumb rubbing his scar. "I'm fine too," she added sarcastically, noticing that he hadn't asked about her. Chibs smiled, suddenly his brain felt tired.

"Sorry, Fi, of course." He glanced distractedly towards the other room. "You must be exhausted, love. Why don't you lay down in my room for a bit?"

She blinked to at him sweetly. "I hoped you'd lay with me, Filip." She came closer to him and took his hand in hers. Chibs could feel his heart pounding in his chest, worried he might disturb Nina. Just when things were balanced. He didn't know why she had to turn up today.

"I, uh..." He struggled to find an excuse as she led his hand to her breast, Chibs swallowed as droplets of sweat started to bead at his temples. "I have to... pop out..."

Fiona edged him to the counter, her eyes on his steadily as she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. Her arms wound around his neck, long and possessive, holding him to her tight as she swayed, rubbing her hips against him.

"It's been too long, Filip," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

He pushed her back, holding her away this time. "Where have you been, Fi?" He studied her carefully, her face had aged, she looked darker, more bitter with the time apart. "You disappeared."

"I kept my head down after you and your club killed Jimmy," she said shortly, her eyes narrowing. "Do you know the shite you guys stirred up?"

He laughed. "Aye, we see Galen too often to forget it," he joked. She didn't smile.

"I waited for you, Kerrianne too. We thought Da would come looking for us." Her tone was so angry, Chibs could tell she was consciously pulling it back as she rested her hand on him again. "But we can fix it now, can't we? You and me? I can be here, I can be home."

Chibs ignored her plea. "Is Galen in Charming?" he asked with a frown. Fiona scowled at the way he was shunning her and skirted past him to get to the living room. She hurled the door open loudly and barked,

"Is this because of her, Filip? Your new girlfriend?"

Chibs panicked, yanking Fiona back roughly, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's not funny," he snapped. Nina was sitting up on the couch now, looking around in confusion as he slammed the door shut again. He turned to look at Fiona fiercely. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you," she said furiously. "I came to see my husband, the one who said he'd wait for me." She spat at the door. "I didn't realise that I had a time limit."

"It's not that easy," he said with a frown. "You don't understand."

"No." She stared at him. "I don't. But I'll make it make sense."

She stormed into the living room and knotted her hands in Nina's hair. She dragged her to her feet fiercely and started pulling her toward the front door. Nina stumbled as Fiona pulled at her, hard, marching her out.

"Get the hell off me!" Nina shrieked as she slapped at Fiona furiously.

"Thought you'd try and lock down a Son, did you?" Fiona snarled, slamming her roughly into a wall. Chibs grabbed her and shoved her away.

"Jesus Christ, Fi!"

"Find another one," Fiona demanded, spitting as she spoke. "One who's not married. One who's not mine, understand?" She laughed as she saw Nina wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Tig Trager's probably more your cup of tea. He loves dirty little hooker types like you."

"That's enough." Chibs was outraged. He tried to stroke Nina's to calm her, she was shaking violently from Fiona's assault and the words she had said. She shied away from his touch awkwardly, refusing to look at him. This, these people, were too much for her.

"I should go," she said softly, trying to retain some dignity, snatching up her bag and heading toward the door. Chibs took her hand protectively.

"No, you don't go anywhere."

Fiona laughed and pulled the photo from the fridge, waving it at Nina. "You know what this is?" she snapped. "This is his family. This is what your little whorish ways are disrupting. He's a good man, it's just like a manipulative little slut to get under his skin." Her eyes narrowed as her gaze burned Nina's skin. "Now get out."

Nina swallowed, any pride she had managed to rebuild smashed to smithereens by Fiona's fierce ways.

"I'll be at my Daddy's," she managed to choke out as she left. She pulled her top about her tightly. "I'm sorry, Filip," she added as she left. Chibs tried to push past and object but Fiona stopped him abruptly.

"Let her go," she demanded. "She doesn't belong here, you just need to clear your head and then we'll be good again, okay?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Okay, definitely need another hobby.**

* * *

Tig sulked as he sullenly slunk behind Jax to the clearing. Nero had made it very clear that he wanted Tig alone but Jax had insisted on supervising, even if that meant scooping Tig's gooey and broken form into the back of the van to take back to the clubhouse. Neither of them felt particularly empowered in that moment, jumping down from the van instead of getting off their bikes. With a handful of loaners, getting around at the moment was going to be difficult.

Nero was already waiting, leaning on the bonnet of his car as he smoked a cigarette. He had been thinking for too long on how he'd most like to hurt Tig. The idea of cutting his face up, leaving scars all over his neck and torso as a warning to other women, both were favourites but Jax had been horribly blunt about not disfiguring the guy. Nero could take out his stress, but only to the extent that - at some point - Tig would heal.

"Teller."

Nero handed him an envelope of paperwork. Jax flicked through it briefly, not really looking, and muttered, "What is this?"

"Diosa Norte ownership papers. I'll give you your money, that's not an issue, whatever you need, I just need your signature."

Jax scoffed as he rolled the envelope and stuck it in the back of his pants, he'd have Lowen go over that shit later. "And how do I know you're not just gonna disappear with the money and the ownership?"

Nero smirked as he looked between Jax and Tig. "Because I'm not like you."

Tig was feeling antsy as he stood there. The prospect of getting his ass handed to him was beginning to distress him, they were prolonging the inevitable by just chatting and he hated that. "Come on now, let's get this shit done." Tig didn't mind pain, he enjoyed it, in fact. What he didn't enjoy was the weeks of pissing blood afterwards, the bruising on his balls would hurt every time he took out his Harley for the next few months. He didn't doubt for a second that Nero was going to go straight in with a cock shot.

"No weapons," Jax reiterated, looking at Nero. "You already used a bat, this is one-on-one now."

"I don't need a bat, mano," Nero muttered. He didn't wear many rings but the ones that he did, he slipped off and kissed as he rested them on his seat in the car. He flexed his fingers and pulled off his shirt, stripping down to his white vest and cargo pants, before saying a quiet prayer to his crucifix and taking it off with his other jewellery.

Jax leaned against the van and closed his eyes at the first sickening crunch. He was used to the pain, they went through it all the time, but knowing it had to be done was always difficult. Nero's knuckles slammed hard into Tig's jaw, it was already pretty sore but Tig grunted as he took the blow. He was pretty sure that was broken, loosened by that first impact earlier. He staggered back but drew himself up again and took a breath, flaring his nostrils as he breathed through the pain and righted himself for the next punch.

Nero pummelled him furiously, sending Tig sprawling against the side of the van as he gasped to breathe. Tig gave Jax a hopeless look, he wasn't enjoying this but Jax knew the punishment was just and Tig's acceptance of it made him sure that he was as guilty as Chibs had suspected him to be. Jax motioned for Tig to get up and get back in there, he muttered something indecipherable as he walked back to Nero. His head was already dizzy as Nero slammed his elbow into Tig's temple, sending him sprawling to the floor as he kicked him, again and again, in the ribs and stomach and groin. Fuck, this was going to hurt for months.

"That how you SAMCRO boys get your kicks?" Nero snarled as his boot slammed up into Tig's jaw. Yep, that was definitely broken, if not earlier, certainly now. "You rape girls who come to you for protection?"

"Don't tar us with the same brush," Jax called out, irritated. "We all make our own decisions."

"Men follow the direction of their leader," Nero argued as he pressed the tip of his boot against Tig's throat. He could see Tig's eyelids fluttering, he was on the border of passing out but it seemed too early to let him fall unconscious yet. Instead, Nero grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his knees before slamming his foot into his back and sending Tig sprawling into the dirt. "Men challenge bad leadership."

"You got a problem with me, Nero?" Jax narrowed his eyes, stepping up now. "You can beat on me all you want, buddy, but I'll fight you back."

Ignoring Tig for a moment and allowing him to recover, even just a little bit, Nero paced towards Jax. He stopped short of him and spat at his feet, looking at him with a sneer.

"You have no right to wear that patch," he muttered, poking it hard on his chest. "Men like Marcus Alvarez? They know what they're doing. They know who they are. You, you're in this for the wrong reasons, mano. You want glory, you want control. Being President ain't about that."

"They teach you that at gangbanger school?" Jax asked with a smirk on his lips. Nero managed to hold it together, however much he wanted to wipe that smug smile of Jax's face, he'd have to wait until another time.

"I did what you're doing for too long." He shook his head. "You kill weak links."

"Then maybe I should start with your Nina," Jax muttered darkly. "She's a rat."

"She's a little girl who needed her father," Nero snapped, insulted on her behalf. "She came to me because the men you entrusted her to were liars."

"I'm responsible for my club, not my men," Jax retorted. He was hating this, he felt like he was having to say these things, Nero was backing him into the corner. "They accept culpability for what they do."

Nero backhanded Tig just as he was managing to get up to his knees again and sent him back down to the floor. Crouching beside him, he slammed Tig's head into the dirt, the crunch of his nose breaking made Jax shiver. Tig crawled up again, looking at Jax for some sort of compassion as the dark red stained his lips and teeth and chin.

"That's enough now, Nero."

Nero laughed and slammed his shoe into Tig's face. Tig fell to the ground again and Jax watched as Nero crushed poor Tig's hand beneath his foot, leaning down to painfully break each finger individually. Tig wasn't one to cry out in pain, he'd never been like that, but his stillness made Jax realise exactly how much it was really hurting him. Nero kicked him to sprawl on his back, and pushed his heel onto Tig's ribcage.

"No permanent damage," Jax reiterated quickly. Nero smirked as the first bone cracked.

"As long as he breathes shallow, he'll be fine," he muttered. "Too deep and he'll tear his lung, so, you know, that choice is on him."

This was going too far. Jax moved to get between them but Nero snatched his revolver from the back of his pants and held it, steadily aimed at Jax. He was unflinching, his whole body poised and ready to take the shot if he had to. Tig grunted, coughing blood onto the ground, and weakly muttered,

"Prez, let me take it."

Nero smiled. "Yeah, Prez. Let him take it."

Jax put his hands up and turned away, he couldn't watch this any more. All he could see, watching Tig suffer, was Opie's face staring back at him, lifeless and distraught. Knowing that Nero would eventually stop wasn't enough. Those guards had taken too long to get their fill, and Opie's body had been a wreck by the time they had called time on it. Jax slammed his fist into the van and shook his head, he hadn't realised it would make him feel so eerily reminiscent of what had already happened to one of his brothers.

"Come on, Nero."

Nero was on his knees, straddling Tig as he punched his face repeatedly. His white shirt was stained with a mixture of dirt, dried brown blood and glowing, fresh red splattered across him. His knuckles were hurting, all of him hurt from his fierce attack but he knew he would never get enough, not without cutting this asshole's dick off. He kneed Tig again, making him splutter and spew blood and bile onto the ground.

"You're a monster," Nero muttered. In the heat of the moment, he grabbed his gun from his back and shoved the barrel roughly into Tig's mouth. Tig choked as he forced the metal between his lips and Nero looked at him, his eyes glowing fiercely as he looked the man who'd raped his little girl in the goddamn face.

"Daddy, don't!"

He paused as he heard her voice. At first he thought he must be hallucinating, but Nina suddenly came skidding down the bank to the clearing. He didn't know how long she had been watching, how long she had been there but Nero slowly withdrew his gun at her instruction. He held it loosely in his hand as she ran into him, holding him tight, tears in her eyes as she buried her head in his chest.

"We're not like them," she insisted, cuddling her father close and kissing the scar on his chest as it peeked out over his torn shirt. "Don't sink to their level, you gave that up."

She looked at him so earnestly that Nero felt her goodness wash over him. He kissed her hair lovingly, proud of her for having such compassion for her attacker. He looked at Tig, he was almost motionless on the floor, and nodded to Jax. "Clear him up," he instructed. "And bring me that paperwork tonight. I want Diosa, Jax. No SAMCRO."

Jax's lip curled into a vicious snarl the second he turned his back on Nero as he tried to help his brother to stand. Tig was so weak it was nearly impossible, Jax literally had to lift him to put him in the van. As he glanced back, he could simply see Nero and Nina hugging each other close, both speaking in soft whispers to each other. Jax shook his head and laughed darkly.

"Don't worry, brother," he said softly. "We'll settle this, it's not done yet. I'll have him on his knees begging for your forgiveness, you just wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hey team, wishing you a lovely Thursday from sunny London! Thank you always for all the amazing feedback and comments, I think they are really brilliant. **

**I would just like to take this moment to say that I have really very, very strong feelings about rape and rape culture. I'm not going to get on a high-horse about it but I will never, ever condone anyone accusing a woman of 'leading a man on' or something so horrific happening because 'she deserved it' or 'she was asking for it.' It makes me furious. There is no excuse, ever. Every woman - and man, for that matter - has the right to say no, and that should be the end of the discussion. If you have a different opinion, I simply don't want to hear it.**

**Rant over, enjoy!**

* * *

Chibs rolled his neck from one side to the other, he was too old to be sleeping on the couch these days. As he smoked his way through breakfast, obsessively fiddling with his phone and hoping that Nina might call him, he contemplated going back to the club. The time he'd wanted to spend away with her was not time he wanted to waste with Fiona. They had spent the whole night arguing, he was exhausted, miserable and achingly lonely.

He eventually decided to go the clubhouse. He ran his hands over the handlebars of his Harley as he parked up, looking at the sad shells of the other bikes. At least his was still in one piece, that was a hell of a lot of work to be done on the rest of the fleet.

As he came in, he saw Tig in pieces stretched out on the sofa. He looked like he could barely move, his face and lips were swollen and still bloody. His whole body was twisted in agony and Chibs wrinkled his nose as he looked at him. Nero had clearly been given the opportunity to do what Chibs himself wished he'd been allowed to. At least someone had done it.

"Surprised he's not dead," he muttered, dropping down on the barstool beside Bobby. Bobby glanced over at him and winced.

"You know why he's like that?" he asked, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Jax just brought him back like that last night." Chibs laughed darkly.

"Because he deserved it," he replied. Clearly Jax didn't want to share the why, otherwise Bobby would already know. "Because he's a greedy fucking arsehole."

Bobby was about to pry further when Jax came bowling through. He smirked as he saw Chibs sitting there looking so dishevelled, clearly Fiona had gotten to him. "Brother," he smiled, slapping Chibs' arm. "Did you enjoy my little arrangement for you? Looks like she kept you up all night."

Chibs went cold as he heard the words. "You brought her back?" He swallowed, his nails scratching at his throat. "Jackieboy, I-"

"Glad to have you back in the clubhouse," Jax said, interrupting him. He pulled Chibs into a rough hug and, as he leaned in close to Chibs, he held his head close and whispered, "Next time, you'll do what I tell you to, and you'll fuck who I tell you to."

Before Chibs could even get another word out, Jax walked proudly back out towards TM. Chibs felt his stomach flip, this was all some sort of ploy. He knew there was no reason for Fiona to be back, this was all on Jax's command. He felt pale at the very idea. This was going to get out of hand, and quickly. Bobby could see the change in Chibs' demeanour almost instantly, he pulled at his beard as he leaned against the bar.

"You okay, man?"

"Things are changing," Chibs said quietly. "I thought he was ready but I'm not sure any more."

Bobby swallowed and motioned for Chibs to follow him into chapel. The two sat down in their own seats, looking at each other coolly. Eventually Bobby asked the question he had been so desperate to. "Why'd he take your patch?"

"Artistic differences," Chibs joked with a wry smile. Bobby laughed but looked at him for a real answer. Chibs sighed as he sat back, Jax might not want to discuss it but he sure did. "I went with that girl. Nero's daughter. I like her." He looked at his hands awkwardly, wishing he'd been able to do more to stop Fiona from scaring the life out of the poor creature. "I know he said not to, but it was... complicated."

Bobby smiled, Chibs was such a softie. It was rare for him to take a shine to anyone for more than a quick fumble, he could tell that his intentions were genuine. "Bet Jax didn't like it?"

"It just kinda happened, Elvis." There was a forlorn look in his eyes, it made Bobby reach across the table for his brother's hand, it was clear he was hurting in some way and his compassion swelled in his chest. "And now Fiona's here."

"In Charming?" Bobby's eyes widened, that was certainly not good. When Fiona was in town, the Irish weren't far behind. Even now Jimmy was gone, Galen was a constant threat. "Since when?"

"Last night. Think our Prez had a hand in it," he added, venturing an eye to Bobby's face. "I don't like it. I know he's pissed about Nero and Gemma, but he can't just lay down rules about the women we're with, that's not how this works."

Bobby nodded in agreement, Nina wasn't exactly a tactical move by any standard. "And Nero? Pulling us out of Diosa? Is that on you?"

Chibs shook his head and pointed towards the club. "Seems I wasn't the only one with designs on her," he said. Bobby groaned, rolling his eyes as he realised that Tig had been put through the ringer because of the girl. "Mine were just a little less... volatile."

"Shit." Bobby sighed, Chibs didn't need to say any more. "Where is she now?"

"Diosa, I imagine," Chibs shrugged. "Fiona kicked her out of my place, it's not like she has a lot of friends."

And that was where the pain was coming from, Bobby could see it now. He got up and moved around the table to stand behind Chibs, resting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them supportively. "Go to her," he insisted. "Go and take care of her, the way you want to." He gave him a hug as he stood. "I can cover for you here, you need to sort your personal shit out."

"And Jax?" Chibs grimaced. "He won't be happy."

"Leave Jax to me," Bobby said. "I'll make it all work, you just go look after your girl."

* * *

Nina sat in the corner of the Diosa bar, crestfallen as she stirred her spoon in another cup of coffee. She'd have to wait for Nero to leave before she could top it up with whisky, he was keeping an eye on her like a hawk, not daring to let her out of his sight. She had never wanted to look so unappealing before, she'd pulled on an oversized sweater and the loosest jogging pants she could find. Her head was hidden by the hood of her top as she rested her forehead on her fist.

"Can I get you something?" Nero offered, looking at her with worry. He hated seeing her so sad, all of the brightness she had arrived with was gone. She shook her head and just pulled her clothes tighter around her.

"Nope," she said sulkily, tucking her knees beneath her chin. "I'm just fine."

Nero rubbed his hands together as he dropped down on the couch, putting his arm around her and cuddling her softly. "My babygirl," he said lovingly, kissing the side of her hoodie. Nina let out an almighty sigh and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I just feel like I've come here and fucked up," she said softly, trying not to cry. Nero shook his head in an instant, he hated that she was blaming herself for something so out of her control.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare lay this on you," he insisted firmly. "You could have been doing a striptease with a damn lettuce leaf, Nina, 'no' means 'no' and what happened with that piece of shit is not your fault. Ever."

She sniffed and wiped the corner of her eye with her hand. "I should never have come here, I only came because-" She stopped, looking up as the door swung open and Chibs walked in. She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed, as Nero stood up, blocking the sight of her. He would have shaken Chibs' hand if he hadn't already heard the story of what had happened with Fiona, instead he simply looked at him with intrigue.

"Need something?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. He flexed his hands, Chibs could see that Nero's fingers were raw from the pounding he had given Tig. He leaned around him to look at Nina, she was chewing on her nail and staring blankly at her own feet.

"I wanted to talk to her," he said, looking at Nero with a pleading expression. "Please?"

Nero chuckled. "Your wife know you're here?" Chibs was silent and Nero stepped closer. "I expected as much from that asshole Tig, but I didn't think you'd hurt her too."

"It wasn't my intention," Chibs said firmly. "I didn't even know Fiona was coming. I don't even want her here," he added, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Please, Nero. I really care about your daughter."

"That why you kicked her out of your house?"

"It wasn't him." Nina was looking up at him now, her eyes glowing from beneath the hood of her sweater. "Your wife is a psychopath."

Chibs smiled as he skirted around Nero and sat down on the arm of the couch beside her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers softly. "Aye, I know. It's why I haven't seen her for years. Belfast, it kinda does that to you," he added as she allowed him to hold her. His thumb ran gently over her knuckles as he slid down to sit beside her, folding her beneath his arm. Nero watched, his fierce protectiveness dissolving as he saw Nina settle into the Scot's hold, closing her eyes as she breathed him in.

"You didn't shower," she ventured quietly. Chibs laughed.

"Sorry," he apologised, nuzzling her forehead. "Was kinda in a bad mood this morning."

"No excuse," she murmured, getting up and pulling him to his feet. "He can shower upstairs, right Daddy?"

Nero swallowed, he knew where they were going and what it meant. Most of him hated it, but there was a little part that would do anything to see her happy. "Sure, course he can. He's coming right up," he added as Nina started towards the stairs. Chibs held back a moment, giving her an encouraging smile, and Nero slumped his arm heavily around Chibs' shoulders as they walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me make this very, very clear, mano," Nero said firmly. "You can go up there because she likes you. You can sleep with her, if that's what she wants, because that's what adults do when they like each other. But if you ever hurt her, even just the tiniest bit?" He let go of Chibs and dusted off his shirt with a cool smile. "I'll do to you what I did to your friend Trager, then I'll do a little bit worse, and then I'll kill you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - It's sexy time in Charming! Well, it's more tactical-time for Jax, those Jax/Tara fans might want to look away...**

* * *

Chibs rubbed the towel up and down over his head, shaking out his shaggy grey hair and sighing as he looked at himself. She was right, as usual, he felt much better for a shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into Nina's room. She was lying on the bed in her yoga pants and the tight, black vest top she had been wearing beneath her hoodie. Chibs could see the edges of the reaper peeking out from beneath her top.

"Was there enough hot water?" she asked sitting up and self-consciously wrapping her arms about herself. "I always worry I use it all up."

"Aye, you're fine," he said, coming to sit beside her on the bed. She smiled as she nuzzled him, he smelled of soap and her lemony shampoo, it made her feel comfortable with him in that instant. "Thank you for letting me come up here."

She blinked up at him with a sweet smile that made his heart melt a little. This was what he wanted, her. Fiona was like a bad dream, unwelcome and something he'd rather forget.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you," he said, rubbing his hand through her hair and caressing her scalp. Nina laughed darkly.

"That's the third one of your friends who really doesn't like me," she joked, thinking back on Tara's harsh assault as well as Tig's. "I'm beginning to think I should never have come here."

"Hush, don't say that." He entwined his fingers with hers gently. "I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't."

It was such a simple thing to say but it made her chest feel tight as her pulse increased exponentially. She blushed and looked away as she admitted, "Daddy'd be mad if he knew how much I liked you."

Chibs laughed softly. "I think he'd be mad if he knew how much I liked you too," he murmured. "Nina, I..." He swallowed. "I think you're great. Like, really great." He sounded like an enormous dork, he could just tell. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, this was silly. "Never mind."

"No, what?" She sat up on her knees behind him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging his bare back. Chibs felt how warm she made him feel inside, like she was filling him with a special kind of energy as she hugged him.

"Sons, we don't really... date." He laughed at himself. "We drink, and we ride, and we fuck. But you, I want to, I don't know, I want to just, I want to, like, cuddle you. Be around you. Hold your goddamn hand," he added as her fingers squeezed his affectionately.

"We can do that," she murmured. "I'd... I'd like that."

"Really?" His eyes popped open, he was sure he must sound like a mad man right now but she was agreeing with him. She nodded as she slid down beside him and kissed slowly along his arm to his shoulder and neck. Her lips were like silk against his skin, she sent shivers through him, the good sorts of shivers.

"Make love to me," she whispered. "Gently," she added, nervous at her request. "Is that okay?"

It was more than okay. Chibs pressed her down to the bed, his fingers eagerly tugging her pants off. His towel fell off as he climbed over her, kissing her fervently as their bodies connected with each other. Nina felt so perfect in his arms, their bodies fit so well as he lifted her hips and pulled her to him. He watched as her lips parted and she gasped as he filled her.

"Gentle," he whispered, knowing she must still be hurting from what had happened before. He wished he hadn't thought of it, it made him panic in the back of his mind. He moved carefully, wanting to give her everything but knowing that the damn thought would nibble at him now as they moved. It was like she wasn't just his any more.

He had to shake it off. Seeing the pleasure sweeping her face helped, he sighed contently as he already felt her growing hotter and wetter and tighter with every movement. Tig was a mistake of the past, he had to be. If he wanted to move forward with her, that was the only choice.

* * *

"Well this is a nice surprise."

Ima pursed her lips as she saw Jax leaning on the doorframe of her little apartment. Jax was chewing on the end of a cigarette, he flicked it away as she welcomed him in, holding the door with her foot.

"Haven't been here in a while," he muttered, taking off his sunglasses as he looked around the apartment. It was the same old ramshackle place, filled with pictures of the girls, stills from their movies. Pink fairylights and childish decorations littered the ceiling and walls.

"Marriage does that to a guy," she shrugged as she popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. She offered him one but he declined as he moved around. "Even the great Jax Teller."

Jax smirked at that, stopping to look at her before he sat down on the couch. Ima hesitated and sat down on a beanbag opposite him, lighting up a cigarette. She offered it to him, he took a drag and handed it back.

"How's work?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Good, business keeps coming. Diosa's got a nice pay packet, Nero, he's good to us." She tilted her head to one side. "Are you checking up?"

"I'm... re-evaluating." Jax smiled at her like a wolf, Ima was an easy pawn to play with. "Wondering about starting up a new place."

"Why?" She pouted. "It's a nice set up."

Jax nodded. Sure, the girls were happy but he wanted Nero to be destitute, it was the only damn thing on his mind. Nobody threatened SAMCRO, nobody, especially not some washed-up OG. He played with the rings in his fingers as he looked at her.

"What do you get? Twenty-five percent? Of your fees?"

"Forty," Ima said. "Rest covers room charges, entertainment, rent. Clothes, beauty. Nero's pretty generous."

"How'd you like to take home sixty?" He could see her eyes light up, she was greedy, she always had been. "The new club. I'll cover your room, rent, budget on clothes. You get to have more at the end of the night."

"Do you want a drink?" Ima suddenly asked, getting up and fetching a couple of beers. She handed him one and dropped down again on the seat. Jax clinked his bottle against hers. "Does Nero know about this?"

"We're old friends, having a private conversation," Jax smiled. He could tell she wanted something more, but his determination to win made him far more persuadable than usual. "Do you think the Cara Cara girls would be up for it?"

Ima shrugged. "I can talk to Lyla..."

"Not yet," Jax said firmly. "Lyla, I know she and Nero are close, I don't want to ask her yet. I need to get an idea of numbers, how many Diosa girls would come to the new house. Six month start up and go from there."

Ima smiled and toyed with her gum on her finger. "How many do you want, Jax? I can be very... persuasive."

There it was, he could see the glimmer in her eyes. "So can I," he responded coolly, putting his beer on the table. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to come sit on his lap, he knew what her next demand would be, she was like an open book. "I want all of the Cara Cara girls out."

"All of them?" Ima could feel her heart beating faster, something about Jax Teller just filled her with a rush she couldn't explain. "That would take some work. And keeping it from Lyla..."

"I can compensate you for your time," Jax murmured, his lips brushing her shoulder as he spoke. "Just tell me what you need."

She looked at him, he could tell what she wanted. His hand was already playing with the edge of her skirt even now as he spoke. She smiled a little as she murmured,

"You won't give me what I need."

Jax grinned, that was a gauntlet he'd take. "Oh, yes, I will," he said with a smirk. "You make this work for me, I'll give you anything you want." She looked at him skeptically and he dragged her roughly to straddle him. They would both be kidding to not know how turned on they both were as he bit her lower lip tenderly, his tongue sweeping over it to soothe the sore on her mouth. "Let me give you a down payment right now."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Jax makes an executive decision...**

* * *

Chibs awoke to find Nina purring in his arms beside him. She was completely naked, her slender body cool to the touch against his as she snored ever so lightly in his ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he cuddled her to him. She looked adorable, he never wanted this feeling of levity in his heart to end.

"How'd you do that?" he murmured, whispering into her hair. "How'd you suddenly make everything better?"

She didn't answer, just made a content little murmuring sound as she squeezed up tighter to him. He ran his hand along her waist and up the curve of her hip, there was no way to deny how he felt about her. He was falling for her, and hard.

He must have laid there with her for another hour before she stirred. She smiled and stretched lazily beside him. "Good morning," she murmured, kissing him sweetly. Chibs grinned.

"Aye, love, good afternoon, you'll find." He sat up with her and his stomach grumbled with hunger. Nina giggled shyly.

"Clearly lunch time," she teased, patting his stomach. "Let me go get you something."

Chibs laughed as he watched her jump up, spritely as anything, and start hopping around, pulling clothes on. He watched her as she did a playful reverse strip-tease, one arm behind his head. He hadn't felt like this in years.

"I can go out," he offered. She waved her hand.

"I don't mind, I've got the car." She was scooping her hair back into a messy ponytail. "What do you want?" She didn't wait for an answer. "There must be a good burger place around here."

Chibs laughed. "You're a girl after my own heart," he grinned dopily. "There's a place, third right off Main."

"I think I've seen that one," she nodded. "What do you have?"

It was his turn to blush. "It's quite specific," he murmured. "I like a double cheeseburger, rare, like, extra rare." She was writing it on her arm with a pen, he couldn't help but smile as her tongue poked out over her lip. "Onions, lettuce, no tomatoes though, I don't like them." She drew a sad face on her skin next to a doodle of a tomato.

"I'll either think you'll be sad if you don't have them or sad if you do," she frowned, crossing it all out with a squiggly line. "Fries?"

Finalising his order with half a dozen long, lazy kisses, she swiped some cash from his wallet and winked as she headed out. Chibs grinned, Christ almighty, how had he got so lucky?

* * *

Jax Teller had a very simple routine in life. Sex with his wife warranted a beer, maybe a cigarette. Sex with a stranger was just the cigarette, but sex with a porn star was always, always a cheeseburger. He'd been doing it for so many years now, it was more instinct than anything else. Conditioning.

He sulked in a corner, feeling morose as he chewed over the remnants of his lunch. Maybe it was the fat that oozed from the damn thing and dripped onto the wrapper, somehow it eased his guilt and made him feel a different kind of dirty.

Nobody usually came to this place during the day, it was more of an evening haunt for Charming folk. It was why the Sons liked to come here, they weren't really bothered by anyone. So when the door rang to announce a customer, Jax looked up, half-expecting Tig or Happy, but he shrank down in his seat as Nina walked in. She looked around, this sure looked like the place Chibs had suggested.

"Hey." She smiled cheerfully at the kid on the counter. "Can I get a chicken burger and..." She frowned as she looked at her arm. "A double cheeseburger, extra extra rare. Onions and lettuce." She beamed as she added, "Absolutely no tomatoes."

The kid chuckled, he'd heard that order before. "Yes ma'am, probably be a ten minute wait?" He pulled her a milkshake and sat it on the counter. "While you wait."

Jax watched her over his sunglasses, growing more irate as every second passed. This girl, God. He had tried to he nice, he really had, but she was beginning to get under his skin with the way she kept throwing things out of order for his club. Part of him just wanted to drag her out back and give her a hiding so she wouldn't come near them again.

"Miss, how did you want that double?"

She looked up brightly. "Really rare, he said." She wrinkled her nose. "Each to their own, I suppose."

Jax scowled, it didn't take him more than a second to realise that was Chibs' usual. He felt the anger flush through him, his cheeks growing red. Even now, even now he was defying him. Jax couldn't have been clearer about Fiona, he didn't want Chibs anywhere Nina, or anyone to do with Nero, for that matter.

Jax flexed his fingers and left some cash on the table as Nina swung back and forth on the barstool at the counter innocently. He wasn't having this, he was going to go and knock some sense into Chibs in her absence.

He strode out purposefully but slowed as he saw a guy in his car, staring intently at Nina through the glass doors of the diner. He listened as the man spoke.

"Yeah, it's definitely her," the guy muttered. "She looks good, Danny, she's fine. In some fast food shithole." The guy glanced at Jax, noticing his interest, and muttered, "I'll bring her back, don't worry. I gotta go."

He hung up and got out of the car, making no effort to hide his piece tucked in his pants. He glared at Jax, his eyes narrowing.

"You got a problem, Blondie?"

Jax shook his head and stepped closer, flapping his cut to show the stranger he was equally well armed.

"No problem." He pointed towards Nina. "You got some interest in her?"

"I got no interest in you," the guy corrected him with a frown. "So you should keep walking."

Jax shrugged. "Hey, man, take her. You'd be doing me a goddamn favour, girl's been nothing but a pain in my ass since she got here."

The guy ran a hand over his bald head, Jax could see he was covered in tattoos but no club ink, this guy wasn't in an MC, that was for sure. "You know her?"

"She hooked up with someone I know," Jax said coolly. "Kinda... distracting, you get my drift?"

The man smirked, licking his lips as he looked at her long legs stretched out as she perched on her barstool, chatting with the server and making him laugh. "Yeah, she is." He glanced at Jax now. "I gotta take her home, her boyfriend's looking for her."

Jax took a deep breath. This could work for everybody, getting Nina out of town would teach both Nero and Chibs a little lesson, and Jax was never averse to making new friends. He extended his hand.

"Jax."

"Piggy," the guy smiled, revealing a couple of wonky gold teeth as he did. "So, your friend... She hook up with him?"

Jax was always careful to protect his club, however mad at them he was. "Let's just say I'd rather she went home," he said with a smirk. "We both want the same thing. If I get her to you, you take her and she doesn't come back, and none of this ever happened. You in?"

Piggy grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Jax gave him a clear set of instructions and watched as he pulled the car around to the back of the diner. He waited outside, watching her through the glass, and he smiled and waved at her as she started to leave. Nina smiled, recognising him, and stepped out.

"Hey there," she said, lifting the bag of food in her hand. "Are these as good as they smell?"

"Better," Jax grinned with his usual Prince Charming smile. "Come with me a sec?"

Unsuspecting, Nina followed him around the corner towards the back of the restaurant. When Jax stopped, she paused and looked at him in confusion "Everything okay?" she asked. Jax gave her a smile.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said softly, moving closer to her. Nina laughed and shrugged, shaking her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jax, what happened with Tig was a mistake and Daddy says it's been rectified."

"Oh." Jax chuckled. "I wasn't sorry about that."

"Then what are you sorry for?" she asked with a frown that made her nose wrinkle.

Without any warning, Jax slammed his fist furiously into her face, knocking her into the wall. Her skull bounced against the brick and she collapsed on the floor.

"That," Jax muttered as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards Piggy's car. Piggy stared, she was out cold, her body almost lifeless in Jax's arms. He watched as Jax draped her in the back seat before shaking his hand and winking, "This never happened."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Jax is getting pretty devious, here's hoping he gets his comeuppance at some point! But until then... Hope you all find Chibs as adorable as I do :-)**

* * *

Chibs must have nodded off again, he awoke with a start and looked around the empty bedroom. It was well over an hour since Nina had left, he frowned as he stared at the clock and reached across for his phone to call her. She probably couldn't find the place and was driving around looking for it.

As he snapped his phone open, he smiled to see a text message she must have sent a while ago, probably not long after leaving. He opened it to read,

_I vole you. I think I love you but I'm still a little confused._

He dropped his head back into the pillow with a goofy smile, the phone in his hands as he rolled on his back. He felt like a teenager as he wrote and rewrote his message to her, wanting to get it just right.

_I'll wait as long as you need to be sure._

He beamed as he sent it and then sighed. He didn't want to wait for her any more, maybe he should just go and find her. He was overwhelmed by the desire to just disappear with her, maybe for a couple of days, borrow the cabin and just hide away with her.

He glanced up as Nero knocked twice on the door and pushed it open. Chibs stood up, rebuckling his pants. Nero looked over him, knowing full well that this was the man who his daughter wanted to be with but still finding the whole concept a little out of his comfort zone.

"Where's Nina?" he asked with a frown. Chibs ran his hand through his hair.

"She went out, wanted to get some food." He gave Nero a smile. "I wanted to ask you, Nero. I... I really care about her, are you okay with me and her... you know..."

"Having sex?" Nero pulled a face and Chibs chuckled.

"Seeing each other," Chibs clarified. No man wanted to talk about sex with the father of his lover, ever. "I'll treat her right, I swear."

"You don't lead her on," Nero instructed. "And you make a decision about your wife, I don't want any surprises."

Chibs nodded, he had already made a decision about Fiona while he had been drifting in and out of sleep. She'd be getting divorce papers and a one-way ticket back to Belfast as soon as he could give them to her.

"Nina's my priority," he said, sure. Nero looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"What does your Prez have to say about that?"

"The club has no say in who I love," Chibs said defensively. Nero couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Love, huh? That's a big word, mano."

Chibs blushed a little. "I mean it though. Because I do. I love her." He could feel the excitement creeping across his cheeks. "I bloody love her."

"Tell her, not me." Nero smiled as he turned, pulling his phone from his pocket as it began to vibrate. "Hello? Yes, this is Nero Padilla. A red Corvette?" He frowned and glanced up at Chibs. "Yeah, it's my daughter Nina's. Hire car, yes sir." His expression grew dark. "Abandoned? No, she must have... Oh. Okay, I see. And he didn't see her after she left?" He swallowed as he nodded. "Sure, I'll come by now."

He hung up, Chibs could already tell something was wrong. "What's happened?"

"Nina's car. She left it at some burger place in town. Counter kid reported her picking up some food and then not moving the car. Blocking some sort of fire route, they want to tow it." He was shaking his head, that seemed like such a minor detail. "Where did you say she was?"

"She wanted to get some food," Chibs said, pulling on his shirt quickly. Nero was dialling her number as he dressed, no answer. "I told her I'd go but she insisted. She said she'd be back an hour ago," he added, glancing at the clock. "I fell asleep, shite."

He grabbed his boots, wishing he hadn't lain down again. Charming was the kind of place where going unexpectedly off-radar was never a good thing. Nero could feel the same rising panic creeping into his chest, he immediately headed down to the bar and out towards his car, calling her constantly but hearing the same voicemail message in his ear.

Chibs wasn't far behind and he followed on his Harley to the restaurant. There was Nina's car, the wheel clamped and a parking notice plastered over the windscreen. Nero looked over it for a minute before he turned to stare at Chibs.

"Did you upset her?"

Chibs frowned. "What? No, of course not, we were having a nice time." He looked around the lot in panic, there was nothing even slightly untoward around. Jax had done a good job of tidying away her belongings, there was no sign she'd been there besides the car. "Have you called her?"

"She's not answering," Nero muttered, shaking his head. "Everything was okay? You two didn't argue, she wasn't upset when she left?" He grimaced. "Nina, she's prone to tempers. Being upset, storming off. Disappearing for ten years," he added begrudgingly.

Chibs shook his head. "I swear, she was fine." He looked around, it made no sense. Where would she go? He strode into the restaurant to see the same server leaning lazily on the bar.

"Hey, you're the extra extra rare guy," he grinned. "How was your burger?"

"The girl you served," Chibs muttered, putting his hands on the counter. "Did you see her leave?"

The kid nodded. "She went outside, was chatting to one of you SAMCRO guys before they walked off. Don't know where she went, just left the car. I told her she couldn't park there when she ordered, she said she wouldn't be long." He shrugged. "Cops get real weird about it blocking the way."

Chibs' head was buzzing, but Nero took over quickly. "SAMCRO guy? What did he look like?"

"Blond, beardy." The kid shrugged again. "Was looking really sorry for himself earlier."

"You're sure?" Chibs frowned. There was no doubt it must have been Jax, but why Nina would have been talking to him he couldn't understand. "You know where they went?"

The guy shook his head. "Sorry man, I got nothing. Cameras are dummies too, can't even give you tape," he added, pointing to the overhead. He looked at Nero. "She's cute, is she single?"

Chibs groaned as he turned and walked out. He went straight back to his bike and Nero followed him out with a scowl. He watched Chibs putting his helmet on.

"I'm not your Prez's favourite person, mano," he said. Chibs chuckled.

"Neither am I," he replied. "But if he was the last person to see her..."

Nero nodded and clapped Chibs' back. "Keep me up to date?" he asked. Chibs gave him a thumbs up as he pulled away and headed back towards the club.

Jax was sitting out on one of the picnic tables, having a cigarette as he joked around with Juice and Rat. He watched with a wry smile as he saw Chibs park up and motioned for the others to leave. Juice watched for a moment before jogging away.

"You saw Nina?" Chibs asked. They were the first words out of his mouth and Jax sighed heavily, giving Chibs his most sympathetic expression.

"She said she was leaving," he said coolly. "Said she had to go back to some boyfriend. Said she was sorry." He leaned back on the picnic table as he saw a forlorn expression falling over Chibs' eyes. "I'm sorry, brother."

"That was it?" Chibs could barely believe it. He shook his head, he didn't want to believe it. They had been so happy, it didn't make sense. "She just... left?"

"Flagged down a cab and took off," Jax said, dragging on his cigarette. He offered it to Chibs but he refused it, looking simply distraught.

Knowing there was little he could offer, Jax stood and patted Chibs' shoulder as he strode into chapel. He glanced around for a second before pulling out Nina's phone and slipping out the SIM card. He smiled as he turned it over in his fingers and slipped it into his top pocket, he could destroy it later. She was gone, that was all he needed, and she wouldn't be coming back. It wouldn't take Chibs long to fall back in line, and a distracted Nero would be easy to crush. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - May I strongly suggest you don't eat your lunch while reading this / read straight after a meal because there's a little bit in that second half that's pretttttttty grim.**

**15.26 GMT - Apologies for the formatting problem - should now be corrected!**

* * *

With every day that passed, Chibs felt all of the profound happiness he had discovered disappearing. Fiona haunted his house like a ghoul, never leaving as he hoped she might, and she sat with him every night as he lay in bed, wishing for Nina and silently crying himself to sleep. They had been happy, she had been happy. Chibs couldn't understand it, why she would leave so suddenly. She was ignoring all his messages and had turned her phone off, it simply kept diverting to voicemail each time he tried to call. He'd left a dozen mumbly apologetic messages but had had nothing back. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Maybe she had felt his trepidation. He hadn't meant to react to the scar on her back, it had just been a flash of an unhappy reminder of what she had been through but he was sure it had been no more than a fleeting look on his face before it disappeared again. It couldn't have been that, could it? He hated himself for the thought that it could be, that that moment of fear might have made her leave.

It was a week before Jax next called church. The Sons filed into chapel, Chibs slipped into his seat beside Tig's in sullen silence. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be out looking for her but he didn't even know where he would start.

"Diosa." Jax looked around at his club, glad to see a full house again, even if he could tell Chibs wasn't really paying full attention. "Let's talk about the new house."

"Cash is cleared from Nero," Bobby murmured, opening up the ledger and looking through the incoming monies. "We can make the first full payment on the new house today. TM already paid the deposit, we can start slipping the back over the next month."

"New house?" Chibs was hardly listening but he looked up. "What new house?"

Jax smiled, with no Nina, Chibs had no reason to go chatting to Nero. This was club business now, and now that personal connection was removed, there would be no more issues with him.

"Nero wanted out, but the money in gash is good, we all know that. We have enough to start up our own escort agency, no OGs involved."

Tig raised his hand. "Bagsy pussy approval."

"They're all excellent," Jax assured him. "Got most of the Cara Cara girls coming over for a few months. You guys give them anything they need, make them feel loved, they need every reason to leave Nero's place and hookers love attention just as much as they love dollar bills in their hands."

There were some amused grunts from around the table. Chibs listened in silence before murmuring,

"So we're setting up solo?"

"We had a vote, your say wouldn't have mattered, it was unanimous." Jax looked at him dismissively. "It's a good business move, we don't owe Nero anything and those Cara Cara girls are ours anyway."

"How'd you get them to move?" Clay asked with a wry smile. Jax smirked.

"The way I get any girl to move."

There were a few approving hoots and Jax couldn't hide his wicked grin. Any shame he'd felt about sleeping with Ima disappeared, he was securing a legitimate future for his club and, in the end, all that meant was a quicker get out for Tara and his family. To him, his move was totally justified. The fact that he could screw Nero over in the process only made him feel better about his decision.

"We can open in a week," he said. "Got people doing the place up as speak. Smart, open, like Diosa but classier. Twenty rooms, twenty girls, up to five grand a night a girl. Clean money for drinks and cuddles."

"How's the rest of business?" Clay asked. Jax nodded.

"Good, happy customers all around. This is just another stream of income, one that nobody can question." Jax was the cat with the cream as he sat back, he was doing exactly what Clay had never thought was possible, bettering the club without guns or drugs. "This is looking better all the time, guys. Everybody's doing well."

Chibs leaned back in his seat, his fingers entwined behind his head. "What happens to Diosa?"

"Why do you care?" Clay scowled. Bobby could see the compassion in Chibs' eyes, he was concerned about Nero and, more importantly, Nina. "I thought your little Latina ran away, anyway?"

There was a quiet that fell over the table as Chibs just about held himself together. It was impossible to ignore how upset he looked. He eventually glanced up at Jax and sighed.

"Aye, I was told she moved on," he said solemnly, the misery in his voice clear. Tig looked guiltily down at his hands, sure that it was partly on him. He never meant to upset his brother like that, it was never meant to go down that way. "Seeing someone else, Charming was just a... pit stop."

"Your family are here for you, Chibs," Jax said supportively, wanting to welcome Chibs fully back to the fold. "Whatever you need."

Chibs nodded, it wasn't like he had any other options. "Thanks, Jackieboy. Much appreciated." He gave him a tired smile and rubbed his hands together. "Guess I should thank you for getting my old lady back in town after all, huh?"

* * *

Tara looked hot and bothered as she swung through the door to her office. She had been running around like a lunatic all day, she was exhausted. Pinching her nose, she sighed as she say down for the first time in hours, only to have someone knock within seconds.

"Is it important?"

Jax smiled as he came in holding a sunflower. Tara softened as she saw him and stood up, meeting him halfway across the office. "I thought your day could do with brightening up," he said, catching her and pulling her close for a kiss. Tara sighed, relieved, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She toyed with it in her hand for a moment before lying it on the desk. "It's quite a day, they're short in clinic so I've been roped into normal doctor duty as well as my surgery schedule. Having to dust off some old knowledge," she added with a sigh. Jax gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Can I do anything?"

Tara chuckled. "Tell those nasty Diosa girls to use better protection. One of them came in, that Ima." Her name fell out of Tara's mouth with an ugly thud. "I thought they were meant to be clean, you should talk to Nero about that shit. Last thing you need is an epidemic of... weepiness." She shuddered. Jax was sure he could feel his balls shrinking at the thought, if he'd caught something off her, there was no explaining how mad he'd be.

"You serious?" he frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "You can treat it?"

"Penicillin will be fine, but maybe you guys should have 'the talk'," Tara said, rolling her eyes. "You'd think professional sex workers would be a little more careful, I'm surprised she was so sloppy. I just feel bad for any guy who gets what she has, for men it goes kinda, you know, crusty." She wrinkled her nose. "It's gross, I swear."

Jax was sure he might be sick, he made a mental note to make sure he swiped some medication from Chibs later that afternoon. "I'll, uh, we'll sort it out," he said shortly. "Guess it makes no difference to Nero, we're taking the Cara Cara girls to the new place anyway."

Tara looked up in surprise. "You're going ahead with that? I thought it was just an idea."

"The more distance we get from Nero, the better," Jax said. "I don't trust him, I don't trust anyone but my own guys. Nero's a loose link, he lets emotional things get in the way."

"Like his daughter?" Tara was nibbling on a sandwich now as she filled in a form. She barely had a second to herself, but at least she was the ultimate multi-tasker. "I heard she skipped town, Chibs must be devastated, Gemma was saying he was quite taken with her."

"Probably for the best," Jax shrugged. "Once a whore, always a whore, right?"

"If only he could hear the irony in what he was saying, Jax was far from trustworthy when it came to sleeping around. His current itchy predicament was the perfect example. Tara shrugged. "Maybe. He seemed happy."

"Old ladies make Sons happy," Jax said, sitting on the desk and playing with her hair before he leaned down and kissed her head. "Like you make me happy. Now I got a couple of things to do the next few days, gotta take a run out of town and start working on the new place. But after that, next week maybe, you and me, maybe we should leave Gemma with the boys and take a couple of days up at the cabin? Just rest up? Catch up a little?" He walked his fingers along her arm and she smiled, nodding.

"That would be great, as long as things calm down here," she said, leaning up to press a kiss on his lips. "Then I'm all yours, Mr Teller."

"Good thing, Mrs Teller." He stood up and headed towards the door, pausing for a second. "So... Ima, how long is she out of commission for?"

"A couple of days," Tara shrugged. "As long as she takes the meds, it's just an infection."

He'd be clear by the cabin, then. Jax gave her a bright smile and nodded. "I'll have a word with her," he promised. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do it again. I can swing by tonight, put the boys to bed before I have to head out." He blew her a kiss. "See you later."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Well I had some more spare time so I thought I'd give you another little dose as Nero starts to realise he's got a few little problems to deal with, and Jax is propositioned...**

* * *

"You got any penicillin?"

Chibs was staring blankly across the bar as he chain-smoked his way through a pack with a bottle of Jameson's to keep him company. Jax bumped his shoulder to wake him from his daze, Chibs waved the cloud of hazy smoke around his head away.

"What's up?"

Jax wrinkled his nose as he leaned closer. "Got some sort of sore shit closing the deal with the Cara Cara girls." Chibs smirked a little, it was just like Jax to catch something nasty from one of those women.

"I'll check," Chibs nodded. Part of him wanted to leave Jax to ride it out, that'd teach him a lesson or two. Chibs rifled through their limited medical supplies and pulled out a sheet of placebos. Maybe that would be a better use of resources, they were pretty low on the prescription stuff. He flicked the metal sheet at Jax and shrugged.

"Those should do the trick, if they don't, you might have to ask your wife."

Jax nodded gratefully and popped a pill instantly, chucking it in his mouth and swallowing it down. Chibs smirked as he settled back on his seat with his drink. Jax leaned on the bar.

"You doing okay, brother? I'm sorry about your girl, the way she took off."

"Not as sorry as me," Chibs shrugged. He looked into his glass, swilling the drink around inside. "Makes you grateful for what you've got, hey? Long term?"

Jax nodded. "You and Fiona?"

Chibs sighed, he would have to make it work, he guessed, it was better than relying on crow eaters. "Aye, we'll work something out. You and Tara, you're lucky there."

They talked aimlessly for a while before Tig and Clay joined them. Tig snatched up one of Chibs' cigarettes and lit it before he could object.

"We on this run tomorrow?" he asked, looking at Jax. Jax nodded.

"Yeah, most of us. Need one person to go and scout a couple of meeting locations for the end of the week, one's a strip joint halfway to Vegas." He looked to Chibs hopefully, trying to offer him some sort of truce. "Fancy some pussy on expenses?"

Chibs shrugged, he wasn't all that interested. Tig, on the other hand, raised his hand instantly.

"I'll be a professional, I swear," he beamed. "Scout's honour and shit."

Clay laughed roughly and slapped his back. "You'll never get enough, brother. Those Vegas girls, they come in twos and threes, and the tricks they do? I saw one of them make another orgasm with just her tongue. You won't know what to do with yourself."

"He'll work it out," Bobby laughed as he walked past. Tig grinned, batting his eyelashes.

"Please, Prez? You know I deserve it." He motioned to all of his bruises. "This shit needs kissing better, and it's not like I can ride anyway," he added, waving his strapped fingers. "Let me have a little pleasure."

Jax laughed, persuaded. "Fine, you can go. You rest up tonight and drive out tomorrow." He looked over at Bobby. "All Nero's money is clear?"

Tig was already heading out the door to get home when he heard Jax's question. He paused for a moment, wondering idly how much money Nina had fleeced her father for before running out of town. With that and buying out the club, Nero must be pretty broke. Curious, he took the truck out towards Diosa to drop in.

Diosa Norte was unusually busy. The new girls Nero had taken on were having something of a show night, Tig grinned with delight as he saw them slinking around the bar in their next-to-nothing outfits, every little curve on show. They had plenty of interest, there was no way Nero wasn't going to make a tidy profit off them. They might be worth tempting to the new club, maybe he should invest some of that love Jax had mentioned in them.

"You aren't welcome here," Nero barked as he spotted Tig. He excused himself from Lyla and strode towards him purposefully. "Get out."

"I just wanted to talk," Tig said quickly. "Ask about Nina."

"You don't get to talk about my daughter, ever," Nero spat furiously. "Get out of here."

"Was she in a lot of trouble?" Tig asked. "The money, did she need a lot? I offered to help her, I still kinda want to. To make up for, you know, what happened. Let me go halves with you, it'll ease up some of the, you know." He wanted to say 'guilt' but he was sure that might just increase Nero's hatred of him.

Nero frowned at him, his eyes narrowing. "What money?"

Tig shrugged, Nero clearly didn't want to play ball with him but he still wanted to clear his own conscience. "The money she owed her ex. I know she was in a bit of trouble over it, that she came to town for you to keep an eye on her and help her out. I swear, I offered just in case I could do anything."

Nero paced into a corner of the bar, a dark frown setting on his face. Nina had never mentioned an ex or a debt, she'd never even said why she had come to Charming in the first place. Tig followed him.

"That's why she left, right? Because she got what she needed?" He pouted, looking down. "I think Chibs is really down about that, old asshole liked her a lot."

"I didn't give her any money." Nero looked at Tig in confusion. "She didn't ask me for any."

Tig pulled a face. "Jax said she went with her boyfriend, I figured it was to settle..." His expression changed quickly, maybe this wasn't as obvious as it seemed. "She said she'd lost some money and needed to settle a debt."

Nero grew pale quickly, the thought that someone might have come to claim Nina to settle said debt made him feel nauseous. "Did she say who?"

Tig shook his head. "We were buzzed, she just mentioned the money. No specifics." He pulled at his lower lip. "Look, tell me what I can do here, Nero. I never meant for any of this shit."

"Nothing." Nero was polite but curt, he shook his head dismissively. "You keep yourself and your club away from me and my business, that's all I need from you."

Tig frowned but nodded, he could see Nero wasn't in a particularly good mood. "You'll tell me. If you need help."

"I don't need your help to find her ex, she'll be better off not owing you anything, I don't like the way you settle favours." Nero scratched at his chin and motioned for Tig to leave. "Now go, before I have you thrown out. You won't scare my girls, they all know what kind of man you are, Trager."

Tig sighed and nodded, there was little else he could say. He slipped out and Nero waited for a second before he grabbed his phone. He called Fiasco instantly, if there was one thing Biz Lats were good at, it was finding information.

"Hey, mano, I need you to look around Nina for me," he said. "Yeah, any boyfriends, exes, who she's been hanging around for the last couple of years." He grimaced as Fiasco spoke. "Yeah, anything she's been taking. I think she's in some trouble, I just, I need to get my girl home. Please."

* * *

Calls from Damian Pope always left much to be desired. Jax slipped out when the rest of the club were drinking for another private conversation, he always hated the secrecy surrounding their meetings but he, frankly, had very little choice. Slipping into Pope's car, he glanced over at his business partner.

"What happened to Trager?" Pope asked coolly, controlling his temper. Jax grimaced.

"He upset another father," he muttered. "I kept him in one piece, he's all yours the second I am done with him, you know that. He'll heal."

"He better," Pope replied shortly. "You know what he has coming to him. We made an arrangement."

Jax swallowed, he was all too aware of what was to come. "The deal's still on. Did you come here just to ask after him?"

Pope smiled and pressed his fingertips together as he spoke. "I heard you're hauling coke for Galindo." Jax opened his mouth to object but Pope shook his head. "You don't have to answer. I already know the answer, I need something different answered instead."

He lifted a block of cash from beside him and waved it in Jax's face. Jax frowned as he looked at it, there was plenty of money in that brick and they both knew it.

"The haul you're running, I have customers who would buy everything you're taking and more," Pope murmured. "You can run twice the amount for the same risk and triple your profits. I'd make my money on street value, not initial. This could be rather profitable."

"That's a lot of money to launder," Jax said with a raised eyebrow. Pope smiled.

"Your new venture on the edge of Stockton should be able to deal with that, surely?" Jax frowned. "Nothing stays secret in this town, you must know that."

"I'd need to take it to my club," Jax said abruptly. Pope nodded.

"I'm sure they are persuadable. We all want the same thing, Mr Teller. We all want to get rich." He smiled, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin. "Get me an answer before your run tomorrow and let them know you want double the supply. We can be kings of our own community," he added with a smirk. "Whether it's women or guns or powder, you're a smart man, you know that you need to rise to the top. Let's help each other out."

Jax grimaced. "I'll ask," he assured him. He climbed out of the car with a weight on his shoulders. Sadly, he knew all too well that only one man could be on the top - and Damian Pope was too many steps ahead of him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Oh, I just couldn't help it, hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for all the feedback, it's much appreciated. Always.**

* * *

Gemma draped her arms around Nero's neck and closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. Nero murmured contently, just her presence made him feel a little calmer. His mind had been racing, a constant mess since learning that Nina might be in some sort of trouble, but the second Gemma had arrived, he had somehow felt a semblance of control over his situation.

"Here," she murmured, leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly. "I know this is hard, baby, but I'm sure she's fine."

Nero gave her a sad smile. "She's my little girl, Gemma." He sighed. "I've let her down too many times, and I still can't take care of her the way she needs."

"You're trying," Gemma assured him, caressing his cheek and leaning against him. "You're a good father, Nero, all you can do is try for her."

They looked up towards the door of the office as someone knocked. Nero took a step back, giving Gemma a little space, and called for entry. Fiasco slipped in the door, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot as he looked between them.

"Am I interrupting?"

Gemma waved, she knew that Nero had been waiting for news. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

"Did you find something?" Nero asked, his eyes desperate. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Fiasco said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Found she's been playing a lot of cards, couple of joints out of Vegas, couple inside."

Nero swallowed and glanced at Gemma. He tapped his temple. "Nina, she's, uh, she's smart. Counts cards." He turned his attention back to Fiasco. "She been winning?"

"Ledgers are good," Fiasco nodded. "I couldn't get a lot more than that, it would be one bad beat and she could have lost the lot."

Nero nodded, that was perfectly possible. "We know what she was playing?"

Fiasco looked at Gemma awkwardly and lowered his voice as he said, "Fifty k tables. She was spending it, Nero, if she's in trouble, the money's gonna be big."

"I'll find a way to cover her," Nero said quickly. "However much, I'll get her out. I just need to know who she was spending it for."

Fiasco nodded. "I'm working on it."

"There's a guy in the club," Gemma volunteered. "Juice. He's good with computers. He can find out where she was playing, what she won. Or lost." She swallowed. "We can track her down, find some answers."

"Appreciate that," Nero nodded. "But I don't think your club want to help me out right now."

Gemma smiled as she patted his shoulder. "That's where I come in, don't you worry. I'll get Juice on it, we'll work it all out. Just flash these puppies at that goofball, he'll do anything you ask of him," she joked, zipping her jacket a little lower. Nero laughed and squeezed her hand.

"You're holding me together, mama." He kissed her knuckles. "Thank you."

* * *

The drive out to the strip club was an easy one, one Tig was only too happy to make knowing what he would get in return for it. Romero wanted a new meet location for cash exchanges, and Jax wanted to take it further out of Charming. The California-Nevada border sure seemed like the right place, it was just enough out of the way that it didn't take too long to ride out but it was close enough not to be a problem.

Tig parked up and spent a good few minutes smoothing out his hair as he looked in the rearview. Feeling he looked a little tamer, he tossed a mint into his mouth and climbed out of the car, pulling his cut straight on his shoulders.

"Come here, babies," he murmured, rubbing his hands together in glee. He swung into the club, looking around as he walked in. There were women everywhere, hanging off every single space in the place. Tig whistled, it was his idea of heaven. Perfect pussy against every single wall.

He slunk along, studying the tables and winking at a couple of the girls as he passed them. He could make a goddamn list of the ones he wanted to sample, he didn't intend to leave until he'd had a go with every single one.

"Oh, yes, baby," he grinned, sitting at the end of a walkway as he watched one pretty little blonde wrap her legs around a pole and hang upside down, her breasts in his face as he salivated over her. "That's it, you can work me like that."

He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips, these women were gorgeous. This was hours of entertainment, alone and with company, he was just waiting for the chance.

"You."

He froze as he felt hands clap on his shoulders. Turning, he looked awkwardly at a small, screwy little bald guy, covered in tattoos. He grinned, his gold teeth glittering in the fluorescent lights of the club.

"You, I know you." He slapped the cut with enthusiasm. "I know your friend. Your friend Jax."

Tig swallowed, that meant he was either dead or in for one hell of a ride. Trying to play it down the line, he stood up, giving himself at least the option to fight if he had to.

"Oh yeah?"

Piggy extended his hand and shook Tig's warmly. "You want to see her? Fuck, you've got to want to see her. Come on."

He yanked Tig down the corridor to a private room. Tig didn't say a word, not sure what was going in, but he followed. This guy was too drunk and enthusiastic to deny.

Piggy held the door open and ushered Tig into the room. It was lit with red lamplight, it couldn't have been sleazier if it tried but at least it didn't smell so badly of beer and sweat in here. There was the scent of some sort of incense, Tig sniffed the air.

"Sit down, sit down, let me get her for you," Piggy insisted. "First hour's on me, to thank your friend. Girl's a money spinner."

Tig stood up the second he left, his hands on his chain as he paced the room. Nobody had taken his weapon, nobody had stopped him coming in here. When the door opened again, Piggy shoved a girl into the room and gave Tig a thumbs up before he slammed it shut.

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about."

Tig grinned as he looked at her. She was leaning forward, her dark hair in her eyes. She swayed unevenly on her feet, dancing to the music she could hear pulsing from the other room, she was clearly out of her mind on something strong.

"You want to play, baby?" he asked. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, groaning contently as his fingers slipped beneath her panties to feel the curve of her ass. He gave her a tug and she landed on his lap on the bed. "Let me see that pretty little mouth before you suck me dry."

He put one arm firmly around her tiny waist, holding her still as he ground up against her, rubbing his hard-on up between her legs. He used the other hand to sweep her hair back from her face, flicking it back over her shoulder. Tig swallowed as Nina gazed back at him, barely even recognising him as she moved to kiss him. He paused, pressing his hand against her to hold her back.

"Jesus Christ. Is this where you are?" His thumb rubbed carefully over her lips, she was sore, bruised all over. He took her hand, stretching out her arm, he could see the dark marks on her arm where someone had jabbed a needle in her arm. "Fuck, we need to get you out of here."

"I... I gotta work," she whispered dreamily as she pushed up against him, her torso tight to his. "I'm a good girl, I swear, I'll do whatever you want."

She had no idea who he was, whatever she was on was too strong. Tig groaned as her lips worked along his neck and jaw, he wanted her but not like this.

"Nina, baby, it's okay." He lay her down on the bed, running his hand along her side to assure her. "I'm your friend. Do you remember me? I'm Tig." She looked blank. "I'm Alex."

"Yes you are," she purred, tangling her legs with his and pulling him on top of her. Tig would have done anything in that moment to give in to her but he drew himself back.

"What have they given you? What are you on?" Her eyes were so wide and starry, it had to be some sort of hallucinogen, LSD maybe. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," she pleaded, crawling onto his lap. "Please, let me dance for you."

Tig could feel his damn pants twitching as she started to move, her back and body curling and shaking to the beat. She looked like she was in ecstasy, the way she danced on him drove him wild.

"Just... lie with me, that's all I want," he murmured, pulling her down on top of him. Her lips pushed up against his as her hand snaked down to his pants and Tig grunted as he held her wrist to stop her. "Let me just hug you? Is that okay? Nobody ever hugs me."

She pouted, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Ever?" She wrapped her arms around him eagerly and crushed him against her with way more strength than Tig had expected, murmuring happily. He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead as she held him possessively. "I'll hug you," she said, smoothing his hair lovingly. "You seem like a good man, I promise I'll always take care of you."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - This chapter is not really for the feint-hearted, strong sexual themes and they're not very nice. We're rated M for a reason, people! That said, enjoy the torture... Just like Tig will... X**

* * *

The hour went way too fast for Tig's liking. He spent the time cuddled close to Nina, stroking her skin and her hair to try and calm her. Her breathing was erratic and confused, whatever she had been given was sending her body a huge array of mixed signals.

Tig traced his finger over the scar on her back, on show for all to see in the tiny scraps of clothing she was wearing. That was his fault, he looked at it with a sadness that filled him with guilt. He did that to her. He branded her with the club, without even meaning to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She rolled onto her back and gazed up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Never be sorry, learn and move on," she murmured. Her perfect lips were swollen and bruised, clearly her other clientele hadn't been quite as gentlemanly with her. Tig shivered at the thought, Chibs would be distraught to know what she had been put through.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Tig promised, kissing her mouth softly. "I swear, I'll keep you safe."

He glanced up as Piggy gave him a warning knock and swung the door open with a sickening grin. Nina sat up instantly and jumped to her feet, keeping her head low and avoiding Piggy's eye as he gave her a rough clout and pushed her back towards the hall.

"Hey, uh, can I keep her?" Tig moved to reach for her hand. "Another couple of hours, I'll pay whatever you want."

Piggy's eyes lit up, there was nothing he liked as much as money. He looked at Nina for a second before watching with curiosity as Tig peeled off some hundred dollar bills and passed them over quickly. When Piggy accepted them, he pulled Nina back towards him.

"I gotta check, man," Piggy said. Tig pulled Nina onto his lap, settling her on his knee just to keep her tight to him. He wasn't letting her out of his sight now, he didn't dare. "Her man's in tonight, he'll want her."

"Danny's here?"

Tig hadn't expected her to speak. Her fingers dug into his shoulder, nervous, he could see the idea upset her instantly. She started to toy with the edge of his shirt obsessively, fearful, she didn't want to let go of him.

"Should be here in a bit," Piggy murmured. "You know how he likes you warmed up, Nina, you should ease that jaw up some more."

Tig swallowed, did he sound like such a prick when he spoke to women like that too? The idea made him nauseous. "I'll pay for her all night, she's the only one I want."

Piggy grinned and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "Are you the one that likes her?" Tig frowned.

"Of course I like her, that's why I'm offering to pay."

Piggy snorted. "Your buddy Jax said you were into her. Didn't realise she was worth so much," he added, watching Tig counting out more money. Tig paused and looked up.

"Jax?"

"Helped me... obtain her," Piggy grinned. "Never seen a guy knock a bitch out like that, but she healed quick enough," he added, gripping Nina's face tightly in his hand and tilting her head to look at the bruising around her eye. "Either that or I just can't see it any more."

Tig could feel the fire beginning to burn in his stomach. "Jax put you in here?" he whispered, leaning into her ear. The enormity of his words just wouldn't settle on his head. "Jesus Christ."

"You can keep her, until Danny gets here," Piggy offered. Tig nodded eagerly. "I'll come grab her, he'll want his favourite, Nina, hope you're hungry."

He chuckled as he walked out and Nina sank to her knees on the floor, dejected. Tig felt his heart aching for her as he slipped down to sit beside her on the rug.

"This ain't right," he muttered, encouraging her to lie against him. She was so out of it, she leaned into his shoulder and burst into tears. "Let me get the guys here."

He pulled out his phone, he had no signal in this hellhole. Torn, he knew he needed backup but at the same time didn't dare leave her alone in this place. One second without him and she could disappear, he knew how it worked. One bad move in a place like this and you were just another dead hooker.

"Do you get time off?" he asked. "End of shift?"

"I work until they're done," she admitted, feeling ashamed as she said it. "If Danny's here..." She didn't want to finish the sentence, and Tig was grateful, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the end of it.

"That your ex?" She didn't answer. "He the one you owe money to?"

"I'll clear the debt, I swear," she suddenly said, her eyes desperate and pleading. "It was a mistake, I couldn't have predicted that. It was the closest flush beat I've ever seen in all my years of playing cards."

She was panicking, her whole body started to shake and Tig wrapped his arms around her to hold her still. It wasn't enough, he kissed her temple softly, trying to help her relax again.

"How much do you owe?" He wrinkled his nose, however much she might have 'worked off' would be overcome by interest, he knew how these set ups worked. She'd be used until she was weak and finished off with an 'accidental' overdose. She was about to answer when Piggy pulled the door again and beckoned to her.

"He's here."

She dragged her feet as she stood up but forced an uncomfortable smile. Piggy grinned at Tig, his eyes wild and bulging with excitement.

"Hey." Tig shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Can I watch? I'll pay whatever he wants, I'm only in town tonight and this one's, you know, kinda my thing."

Piggy giggled. "Fuck, man, you are into her."

"I'll have her back afterward too," Tig insisted. "As long as she's running tonight, I'll take her." He flicked the roll of cash at Piggy who beamed brightly.

"I can make it work." He disappeared for a moment before returning. "Come with me."

Tig put an arm around Nina as they followed Piggy through the club to an upstairs room. It was nicer up here, a separation from the business downstairs, this place was for hosting. Tig looked around as they walked in, he was stopped by a guard who patted him down and removed his revolver.

He watched as Nina trotted obediently over to the couch where a smart, good-looking man about her age sat. He was drinking a glass of scotch, dressed in an expensive suit and he smiled as he saw her.

"My little Nina," he murmured, drawing her lips to his for a long, exaggerated kiss. Tig watched as he dragged his teeth into her lower lip, pulling at her hungrily. "Have you been making friends?"

He looked now at Tig and Piggy as he shifted excitedly. Tig stepped forward, not quite sure of protocol. Danny offered him his hand to shake.

"You're into her, huh?" He laughed as he gave Nina's ass a hard slap. "She's pretty easy to... get into. You from out of town? Not seen you around here before."

Tig gulped and nodded. "Just doing some scouting for a business venture," he replied. "Investment kind of thing."

"Here? Or her?"

Danny smiled darkly as he returned to his seat. He pinched Nina's skin hard and she yelped but climbed onto his lap tamely.

"Here," Tig said, trying to keep his head. He would kill this guy, he was determined too. "She's a... bonus."

"Yes she is," Danny smirked. "Funny how things can work out." He motioned to an armchair. "Take a seat, Piggy'll get you a drink. I'm not usually a performer but I appreciate your generous tip."

He flashed the roll of cash in his hand and Tig nodded. "Do your thing man, I've just got eyes on her."

Danny laughed, looking at the way Tig stared at her. "I can tell." He started to unclip Nina's bra, it fell away and the reaper on her back grinned wickedly at Tig, taunting him, daring him to watch another man fuck her. "I'll get her nice and slippery for you, then you can have her back for the rest of the night."

Piggy pushed a beer into Tig's hand and Danny waved for him to leave. The security guard didn't flinch, simply standing in front of the door with his eyes fixed on Danny as Nina started to kiss his neck as he expected. Tig watched, staring, unable to break his gaze as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slipped his clothing off his shoulders.

"Good girl," Danny grinned, tugging at her hair hard as he dragged her mouth to his. "Put on a good show for your new friend."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Well, look what happens when you get up early and have an uber productive day! Double update! Hope you all enjoyed Tig earlier, let's catch up with some Charming folk...**

* * *

Juice always tried to be a good Son. Jax had done more favours for him than any other person he had ever known, he had welcomed him into SAMCRO when Juice was sure he was done for. In return, Juice always tried to do right, even when it was hard.

Saying no to Gemma, however, was nearly impossible. She was a force to be reckoned with at the worst of times, but when she wanted something, she was a nightmare. So when she backed him into a corner in the garage and said she needed him, Juice nearly melted into a nervous puddle on the floor.

He glanced around anxiously as he pulled the loaner around to the back of Gemma's place. It was strange parking in Clay's spot out front, but Clay had left it vacated since he had lost it on her. He knew he wouldn't be welcome back.

Juice fiddled with his backpack as he waited for Gemma to open the door. When Nero pulled it open, he froze, panicked.

"Uhh, hi." He gave him a goofy smile. "I'm looking for Gemma."

"Come on in, mano." He opened the door wider and Juice sauntered in. Gemma came out of the bedroom, towelling off her hair, and smiled broadly to see Juice had done as asked.

"Hey Juicy," she said. "Thanks for coming."

Juice sat at the dinner table and looked between them. "Am I in trouble?"

Nero laughed and patted his shoulder. "What are you, five? No, of course not, we just need your help."

"Help?" Juice was instinctively unpacking his computer. "What with?" He slowly unfurled all of the neatly-wound leads, laying out his kit across the table. Gemma looked at Nero to take the lead, but she could see he was already emotionally struggling.

"You know Nina, Nero's daughter? Cute, nice tan, good rack?" Juice nodded, blushing a little. "Think she's in a bit of trouble, we're just trying to track her down."

"I don't know how you think I can help," Juice frowned. "Chibs has been calling her for days, I can't trace her phone, I've already tried, she must have dropped the SIM out."

Nero looked at Gemma hopelessly, he was already so sure this was a losing battle. Gemma, on the other hand, was not giving up.

"She's been playing cards in Vegas. Need you to tap a few systems with your mumbo jumbo shit on there, see how much she was playing with. How much she won."

"How much she lost," Nero corrected. If she'd been winning, she'd be okay, Nina knew how to keep off the radar. Little and often, that was the way she earned at the tables.

Juice was already pulling up the right websites, trawling through membership databases for her name. Within an hour he had locked her down to seven casinos in and around Las Vegas. He tapped his screen.

"This is the last one she went to. Bought in with..." He frowned and glanced up at Nero. "Seven hundred and fifty k."

"Jesus." Gemma leaned over the screen to get a better look, that kind of money was something the club should keep in mind.

"Cash out?" Nero looked at Juice, fearing the worst. Juice shook his head.

"She didn't. She's either carrying some big chips or-"

"-she lost it." Nero felt his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach, already so sure. Gemma could see him growing withdrawn, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head against his.

"It doesn't mean anything," she whispered as she put her arms around his neck. Juice looked at them with one eye before returning his attention to the screen. He clicked around, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Here." He turned the computer around. "Security footage of her." He scrubbed through to find the point where she left the table and then wound back a few minutes. Gemma leaned in, looking at the screen. A man sat beside her, smart-looking, chatting casually, his fingertips rolling up and down her arm. Nina didn't seem to mind, she smiled and laughed as they played hand after hand. They watched as her companion flicked a chip to the dealer as a tip before the next hand was dealt.

None of them really understood the game, they watched her raise and raise again, confident. The sudden anguish on Nina's face as the dealer turned over his cards made them all sure she had lost. The man beside her looked outwardly angry but his body language seemed remarkably calm, considering. He gripped Nina's wrist tightly and yanked her away from the table.

"Go back."

Juice dragged the pointer back and they watched it again. Nero frowned and tapped the screen as the man threw the chip on the table.

"What is that? Ten grand?" Gemma narrowed her eyes and Juice zoomed in.

"Fifty."

"Who tips fifty grand?" Juice chuckled. "These people have too much money."

"Nobody. Even people with money don't tip that much," Gemma muttered. "Slow that tape down."

Juice did as she asked and they re-watched the cards being dealt. With deliberate ease, the dealer laid out her cards before turning over his own, nudging something straight with his fingertip as he did.

"There's something wrong," Gemma scowled. "That doesn't look right."

Nero nodded. "Look," he said, taking the mouse and running it again. "It's not. He's turned over two cards."

"That's cheating." Juice scowled. "That's..."

"Collusion," Nero frowned. "This guy, he bribed the dealer with that tip. That's a set up."

"Why would you want to lose that kind of money?" Gemma crossed her arms and dropped down onto the seat beside Nero. She leaned her head on his shoulder but Nero's chest suddenly became tight and anxious.

"Because owning her body is worth more." Nero knew the value of a girl like Nina, especially to the right crowd. A year's work in a brothel would make her profitable. The very idea made him sick, he stood up and ran to the bathroom. Juice looked after him and moved to stand but Gemma stood and shook her head.

"I'll go."

She followed him to find him leaning over the sink. His eyes looked bloodshot, Nero was miserable. Gemma knew what he was doing, he was blaming himself, just like they always did.

"This isn't on you," she said gently. "You couldn't control this."

"You know what they'll be doing, right?" He hated himself for even skirting around the world she would be dragged into. "Pumping her full of drugs. Smacking her around. Whoring her out. That's what happens with these women, Gemma. They owe money and they spend the rest of their lives working it off. She'll be dead in eighteen months and it'll be on me, because I couldn't protect her."

His eyes were full of tears as Gemma held him close, trying to comfort him. Nero was a mess, weeping as he realised there was nothing he could do.

"We'll find her."

He was already shaking his head. "You'll need a goddamn miracle. You know how many of these girls disappear a year? She's a twenty-seven year old Latina, she's probably already out of her head on their crap. She'll just be another junkie whore the cops don't care about finding."

"Stop it." Gemma hated hearing it, every damn word made it more real and she could see why he was so close to losing it. "She's your daughter. She's a smart girl, strong, resourceful. She'll be okay."

"What if she's not?" The question hung uncomfortably in the air for a moment. "What if they make that call, Gemma? The one to identify her body in the damn morgue? Because I was a shitty father, because I never took care of her when I should have done, because I abandoned her Mom to get high and sell women, because I couldn't keep her from Tig or Chibs or this asshole who's doing God knows what to her."

He slammed his hands against the counter furiously, making Gemma jump. She understood, of course she did, but she simply didn't know what she could say to him.

"Nero."

"This is karma, mama. This is the years of encouraging girls to sell their bodies for cash, that's what this is. This is God, testing me, telling me I made the wrong call."

Gemma was silent, neither of them spoke until Juice knocked on the door and peeked around. "I, uh, everyone's back, at the club. I have to go."

Gemma nodded and went to give him a hug. "Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. "You've really helped us, sweetheart." She squeezed his hand and murmured, "Maybe don't tell Chibs, okay? I know he's your friend but..." She glanced at the distress in Nero's eyes as he paced the room, his hands on the back of his head. "I think it'll do more harm than good right now."

* * *

Another successful run. Jax looked around, he couldn't understand why the club's energy seemed so low when they had just made so much money. The delivery to Pope's guys had been easy, very easy, it would be a brilliant addition to the business when it was so simple.

He wriggled, uncomfortable in his pants after the long ride. He popped another of Chibs' pills, hoping it would ease his discomfort, and knocked it back with a beer.

"All good, brother," Bobby murmured as he put the rest of the money away in the safe. "All there, ready for church tomorrow."

Jax nodded approvingly. "Without a hitch, I knew it was worth it." He gave Bobby a cheerful slap and nodded across the bar towards Chibs as he sat in the corner with Fiona beside him. Fiona was stroking his cheek softly, kissing him lightly. "Looks like things are settling around here."

"Settling the way you want them to, not the way they were naturally going." Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Convenient, that she would turn up and Nero's kid should disappear all in a few days of each other."

"I'm just lucky, I guess." Jax grinned as he glanced around. "Tig back from gash heaven?"

"Haven't heard from him," Happy called out. Jax laughed.

"Probably knee deep in pussy," he shrugged nonchalantly. "We probably won't see him for a week."

"If he's running up a bar bill, you should go fetch him," Bobby murmured disapprovingly. "I know we're making money but it's best not to waste it when we've got crow eaters crawling out of every orifice known to man here."

Jax laughed and nodded, Bobby was always so very practical. "Yes sir," he said. "Give him another day then I'll send Chibs and Hap on the ride to fetch him. He'll be okay, he's probably in heaven right now, drunk and... sticky."

"Speaking of." Bobby motioned for Jax to follow him into chapel. Jax tossed himself down in his seat and kicked his feet up onto the edge of the table. "I heard about him. What he did to the girl."

Jax sighed, he should have expected as much. "I didn't know. I figured it out, but Nero, they've evened their shit out."

"It should never have happened, Jax," Bobby said quietly, looking up towards the bar. "He raped someone. Now we're outlaws, I get that, but that's not what we do."

"They were both a mess," Jax said, trying to explain it away. He knew what had happened was bad, he didn't want to talk about it any further. "It's not an excuse but it's an explanation. Tig owns what he's done, he knows he made a mistake."

"That's some mistake, brother." Bobby's expression was serious. "It's cost us that venture with Nero."

"We're setting up our own," Jax shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"And Nero?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. "We all know his history. He knows what he's doing. Got Biz Lats in his pocket, Mayans if he needs them? This war you're starting with him..."

"There's no war," Jax smiled. "Guy's a mess since his kid skipped town, Ima says he's barely keeping Diosa together right now. He's either not there or drunk, he doesn't even know what we're doing, he has no clue that half of his girls are leaving at the end of the week."

Bobby shook his head. "This isn't right. Nero did good by us, he was a good ally."

"And now he's not." Jax looked at him squarely. "He wanted out. He made his choice. This club has to find ways to survive, Bobby, you know that. Guns, drug running. We're growing up, we're making families, we can't always be doing this shit forever. I've got two boys, I don't want them to go through that, I don't want them never knowing when their Dad's gonna come home."

Bobby nodded. "I understand that. I respect it. I like the direction, but I don't like the way you're doing it. This shit with Chibs, Fiona. Making rules about Nero's kid. You're interfering. This isn't what a President does, brother."

"I have a different kind of reign," Jax said proudly, puffing out his chest and pushing his hands in his pockets.

"It's not a reign if you're a dictator, Jax." Bobby crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat. "You got good ideas, but you gotta learn to work with the club. You have to let go of this control streak, Prez, before you take it a step too far. You overstep the mark?" He shook his head. "There'll be no recovering."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - So a couple of you might have got a quick glimpse of this last night before I took it down and completely rewrote the second half to get it just right. I'm a perfectionist! Hope this works, huge huge thanks to Jules and my buddy DorkySoul for beta-ing (read: better-ing) this for me, I think it feels a lot cleaner now. Enjoy! S x**

* * *

Tig couldn't wait for it to end. Nina looked exhausted and sore by the time Danny tossed her back on the couch and stood up to stretch. Tig watched as her eyes closed, she was hurting, he could just tell. All he wanted to do was take her, lie her down, let her rest. He tilted his head as she drew her knees to her chin, pulling her stomach tight as she curled into a ball, trying to connect with her. He wanted to assure her she was okay.

"You like to watch?"

Danny was looking at Tig as he pulled his pants back on, tugging his belt tight to re-buckle it. Tig pushed out his lower lip, tugging on the patch of hair on his chin. "I like to watch her," he corrected, nodding towards Nina. Danny smirked, following his eye..

"Kind of obsessive, aren't you?"

Tig's lip twitched. "A little, yeah."

Danny chuckled at that, pushing his hair back from his eyes as he picked up his shirt. He leaned over Nina and pushed a kiss onto her forehead, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her haphazardly. "She used to be better. Without the shit on her back," he added, shifting the cloth to flash the reaper at Tig. Tig smiled darkly, his cut folded beneath his arm now, that same symbol hidden away from Danny's eyes. "Must have been messing around with some creep."

"Pretty girl, must fight them off." Tig stalked a little closer to her as Danny moved to get himself a drink. He offered one to Tig but he refused, he wanted to keep a clear head. "Can I?" He motioned to touch her and Danny laughed, waving his hand.

"She's all yours. I can clean her up first."

"I'll do it," Tig offered as he stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. She was already half asleep but her eyes opened up to look at him. She took a sharp breath but Tig hushed her softly, pursing his lips as he gave her the slightest wink. She nodded, just slightly, it was a secret exchange between them and Tig smiled, knowing they were on the same page. "You want to come with me, kitten?" He stroked her chin and looked at Danny. "What do you want for her? I'm here until tomorrow, probably."

Danny shrugged. "I'll give you the bill when you're done with her." Tig nodded at that, he didn't care what it cost, he'd pay just to stay with her. "She's expensive."

"I don't mind." Tig hoisted her up onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift, adjusting the blanket around her to protect her bare body.

"Man of good taste." He rustled in the drawer and pulled out a syringe. "I can perk her up for you."

Before Tig could object, he had jabbed the needle into her arm and squeezed it down into her arm. Nina whimpered in his ear like a puppy, Tig cuddled her tighter to him, soothing her gently. He glanced at Danny curiously.

"What you, uh, what you got there?"

"Little cocktail," Danny smiled. He could see Tig licking his lips. "You want a taste?"

"If you've got some spare."

Danny laughed at that and pulled out another vial. He tossed it at Tig. "On the tongue, you don't need the kick she does. Unless you want a spike." Tig shook his head, he'd be fine without pushing that shit straight into his veins. Nina looked like she needed it after that. "I got the red room all set up for you, anything you need, you just call Piggy. I like to look after good customers."

Tig begrudgingly shook Danny's hand as they left the room and descended back down to the room they had been in before. The smell of sweat in the corridor filled Tig's nostrils, overpowering, but he sighed with relief at the cinnamon smell in the bedroom as he shut the door.

"Here we go," he smiled, tipping her the right way up and helping her find her balance on her feet. She was coming around a bit more now, the injection giving her a little boost of energy.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked timidly, looking at him with fearful eyes. Tig rolled his gaze along her naked body, even though she'd just been taken by another man, he still wanted her. He tried to shake off the desire.

"Nothing, Nina, you just sit down for me."

She frowned a little but settled onto the bed. Tig watched as she huddled into a little ball, confused and shy. She had never been rejected here, he could tell she thought something was wrong.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, staring up at him. Tig laughed and shook his head, he leaned over her and pressed a kiss on her head.

"Of course not," he said. "You just need to rest."

Nina pulled a face as his prickly chin tickled her skin. She caught his cheek with her hand, holding him near her, and looked up, trying to tempt him. Tig swallowed down the urge, he was meant to be taking care of her but she was making everything hard.

"Don't you want me?"

Why did she have to ask him that? He groaned, pinching his nose, and closed his eyes to try and stop thinking about that question. She was withdrawing, feeling rejected, he could see her edging into the corner.

"We should call somebody," he said, trying to deflect. Pulling out his phone and flicking it open, he saw that he still had no signal. There was no way he would be able to get a Son's attention without leaving and he simply wouldn't let her out of his sight. With a sigh, he put the phone away. "Maybe later."

She looked at him awkwardly, unsure of why he wasn't just doing what any other client in the place would. Her mind was still blurry, she was sure she knew him but didn't know how. She swallowed, and, trying to tempt him, pushed her chest towards him a little.

"Do you want to play?"

He'd do anything to play. Tig stood up to give himself more leeway, he was so close to caving his balls were aching. "Let me run you a shower."

He slipped into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on to his face. The girl he had wanted for weeks was begging for him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Focus, Tiggy," he whispered to his reflection. He switched the shower on and ran his hand under the water to make sure it was hot enough before returning to get her. "Come on, Nina, it's perfect."

When she didn't immediately come to him, he crossed to help her up. Nina draped her arms around his neck loosely, holding him, pressing her slender bare body against him. Tig gulped, trying to ignore it as he walked her to the shower. The way she clung to him made him feel deeply upset, suddenly the man who had raped her was the only friend she had left. She held onto him tightly, closing her eyes as she wished herself somewhere else, anywhere but here. She didn't want to be bound to other people's orders, she didn't want to work for anyone, especially not like this.

When he ignored even this advance, Nina felt more rejected than she ever had before. She turned red as he extricated himself from her hold, pushing her into the bath quickly and lifting the shower head to hose down her body.

"Am I that broken?" she asked, her voice cracking as Tig turned his eyes away from her in the shower. Tig laughed and shook his head. It wasn't her who was the problem.

"No, sweetheart. It's not you."

She ran her hands over her hair, sweeping it back, Tig watched as the water trailed through it, along her breasts. He groaned and gave himself a kick as she turned her back to him.

"Is it because I'm dirty?"

Her voice sounded like that of a little girl as she spoke. Tig felt the weight of her words on his chest, it hurt him to know that she felt so lost. The way she looked at him, needing to be touched, to be comforted, reminded him of Gemma when she had been attacked by Weston's gang.

"This isn't on you."

Tig leaned across and squeezed some soap into his hands. He lathered it up, making it bubble, and ran his hands over Nina's back. She murmured contently at his touch, relaxing instantly, trusting him completely. She closed her eyes, rolling her neck from side to side as he caressed her.

When Tig let go of her, her eyes blinked open, terrified that she was suddenly alone. After days of constantly being in company, the idea of being isolated filled her with an inexplicable fear. She was about to turn to look for him when she suddenly felt his naked body pressing against hers, he was dry but the water soon wet his torso as he pushed up against her.

She moaned softly as his hands snaked around her, rubbing over her breasts and torso as he dipped under the water with her. "I'm here," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear. He could tell she was withdrawing, getting lost in her own loneliness. The depression she must have been enduring was crushing. He wanted to show her she didn't belong here, that she was more than that. He had to remind her.

She leaned back against him, stretching back as she reached for him. He kissed her neck as his hands ran down her stomach and his fingers traced along between her legs, making her murmur as he grazed against her. She pushed her ass back against him, feeling him growing hard behind her, and Tig closed his eyes, letting the rush take over them both. The steam from the shower was making him heady, that and the trip, and she was filling him with a desire he was struggling to overpower.

He spun her around, pressing her up against the cold tile as his fingers knotted in her hair. He pulled at her lower lip, devouring her, wanting to make her his again, theirs again. "Come to bed," he urged her, tugging her softly. She blinked up at him and he was overtaken by the need to have her. He lifted her leg and pulled it tight around his thighs as he pushed into her. Nina nodded, her perfect lips parted as she breathed out into his mouth. Right then, she needed him as much as he wanted her. She needed to feel... his.

He lifted her up, holding her tight, pressing her back against the wall for a moment. She took a deep breath as he slammed his hand against the tap, turning the water off. He grabbed her and clambered out of the bath with her, carrying her straight to the bed, not breaking their connection for even a second. He dropped her down and climbed on top of her, moving fervently within her, and Nina growled approvingly, her nails dragging down his back.

"Jesus." Tig could feel his forehead growing damp with sweat as he thrust against her. "They got nothing on you, baby, you're mine. You're all mine." She whined softly, his assurance making her more comfortable, and he caught her face in his hands, holding her to kiss her lips. "We're going to take you home and I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

"They won't let me go," she whispered but Tig shook his head, holding her closer to him.

"They will," he moaned as he felt her growing tight around him. "I'll burn this shithole to the ground if I have to, you're coming home with me tomorrow, we'll be drinking beer in the clubhouse in no time."

The feeling of freedom he was promising her made her gasp with joy as she arched her back into him. Tomorrow, Tig would take her back and Chibs could have her but right now? Right now she was all his.


	30. Chapter 30

Chibs took his sunglasses off as he sat back on his bike, stretching out as he looked at the strip joint. It looked run down, tired, in need of a lot of love. Happy groaned as he followed Chibs' gaze.

"These places, you know the girls are the same as the building."

Chibs laughed at that and stroked his Harley as he stood. "Oh, aye, and this one's... sagging."

They chuckled as the walked together up the path towards the sad-looking block. The fluorescent lights flashed even in the bright daylight, a dancing girl making a half-ditched effort as she flicked between the two settings. Chibs rolled his eyes, this was exactly the kind of place Tig would bury himself for a few days of feeling sorry for himself.

Piggy looked up from the front desk with wide, coked-up eyes. Happy looked at him dismissively, flexing his fingers as Piggy scrambled up. He recognised the cuts instantly and grinned.

"You guys here to party?"

Chibs shook his head. "Just here to collect a friend," he said, sneering at a couple of girls as they leaned around the doorframe, whispering excitedly about the bikers at the door. "Dark hair, blue eyes."

"I got every colour you want," Piggy grinned. "But I think I know who you mean. Come with me."

Happy and Chibs exchanged a look as they followed him along the corridor. Happy pulled a face as the base of his boot stuck to the floor, this place was pretty gross. Piggy knocked on the door of the red room before giving it a shove open.

"Shake up, princess, you got company," he snapped as he saw Nina almost comatose with exhaustion, stretched out on the bed. Tig was dressed, sitting on the end of the bed, his fingers knotted in prayer, and he looked up to see Piggy standing there.

"Company?"

He took to his feet as Happy and Chibs barrelled into the room. Shielding Nina from Chibs' immediate view, Tig motioned for Piggy to go before he spoke.

"Shit, am I glad to see you assholes," he said, staring at them both. "We got a problem." He tested the door with his hand before motioning to the girl on the bed. Chibs lifted the blanket to take a peek and his contemptuous expression changed as he saw Nina. Tig could see his face softening as he recognised her.

"What is this?"

Chibs didn't mean to sound so gruff. He sat down on the bed beside her, his hand running over her arm. She hardly responded to his touch, her skin was cold, she wasn't well. Tig grimaced as Chibs turned her arm outward and saw the needle marks in the crook of her elbow.

"Her ex," Tig muttered. "Took her out of Charming, got her fucked up on some LSD shit and..." He didn't need to say it, they all knew. Chibs' hands were shaking as he tried to bring her around, but she was exhausted and starving. His thumb moved over her mouth, her lips were dry from dehydration.

"Shit." Happy stood on guard at the door, last thing they needed was a disruption. "She okay?"

"I don't know." Tig had tried to talk to her but from the second they had both come, she had done nothing but hold onto him fearfully. "I can't get anything out of her. I tried to call but I wouldn't leave her."

"That was the right thing to do," Chibs said staunchly. He wanted to wake her, to kiss her, to let her know she was safe and he would never ever let her out of his sight again. "Thank you."

"We have to get her out of here." Happy was thinking practically, this place was already making his skin crawl. "Get you home."

Tig nodded. "These guys are pretty simple. Did they take your guns?" Chibs shifted to show his still at his side, Happy raised his shirt to flash the same pushed against his tight pelvic bone. "Good, this is good. Bald guy, Piggy."

"Out of his skull," Chibs muttered. "He won't be a problem."

"The other girls?" Happy looked at Tig. "We can't just leave them."

"I don't give a fuck," Chibs snapped, suddenly angry as he scooped Nina closer to him, furious that she had been treated like this. "She is the only thing that's important here."

"She's safe, brother," Tig assured him. "We're taking her home, and you and her will be good from the second we cross the border. But there're other girls here, other people's daughters and girlfriends and moms. Let's get them home."

Chibs swallowed as he stroked her cheek. His girl, the one he had fallen head over heels in love with, she was hurting. He pulled her tighter against him, he couldn't bear to let her go. "I won't leave her."

Tig nodded and took a step to the side. He motioned for Happy to join him and they leaned together conspiratorially.

"We kill every asshole that did this to her," Happy muttered darkly, the excitement sparkling in his eyes. Tig shook his head.

"It's not that easy," he whispered. "Jax. He fucking sold her out to this guy. They recognised my cut, put me in this damn room with her as a goddamn thank you gift." Happy almost growled in rage but Tig motioned for him to keep it from Chibs, at least for now. "We get these girls out and take them to Nero, he'll take care of them and he's gonna need them. Chibs, he can take Nina, hold her hostage. Get the place emptied out."

"Those guys?"

Tig smiled. "We kill them, and then we deal with Jax."

Happy motioned to Chibs with his eyes and Tig followed his gaze. Chibs was lovingly trying to bring Nina around, whispering to her softly, his lips nibbling her skin as he tried to kiss her awake. She was coming to, smiling in his arms, not entirely aware of who he was but happy to have him holding her so adoringly.

"He's not going to hurt her," Happy muttered. Tig pinched his nose, it was clear that was the case. Happy took a moment and then gave Tig a supportive slap as he squeezed past him.

Happy leaned over Chibs and yanked Nina away from him, dragging her to her feet. She sure woke up quick enough, Chibs objected loudly and Nina squealed as Happy pulled out his gun and held it to her head, his arm tight around her throat. As he unlatched the safety, that crazy look in his eyes, Nina screamed and Chibs clamped a hand over her mouth in panic to quiet her.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing? Let her go!"

"I gotta take her," Happy said staunchly. "Freak them out."

"I'll take her," Chibs insisted, pulling her back towards him and holding her close, hushing her gently. "It's okay, Nina, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us will."

She looked with fright towards Tig, Chibs felt her shivering in his arms, her body rigid with fear. He wanted to soothe her but she didn't seem to believe him. Tig gave her a supportive smile and stepped forward, Happy's little tactic had worked perfectly.

"You can trust Chibs, okay? He won't hurt you." Tig swallowed, hating to admit the next phrase. "He loves you. Whatever he does, whatever it is, you can trust him." He stroked Nina's cheek and locked his eyes with hers, making sure she understood him. "Okay?"

She nodded shyly and Happy lowered his gun. Chibs sat Nina on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. He slipped his crucifix from his own neck and put it onto her carefully, pressing it tenderly between her breasts as he held it to her.

"I'll never hurt you, I swear to God," he said, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles. She blushed and nodded, sure he meant it, and closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before standing to join the other two. "So she's with me, what's the rest of the plan?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - I love it when Sons do what Sons do best. Just a quick note to say thank you for all your support and love and feedback and comments and PMs and the like, they all help me shape this bad boy up and I LOVE writing for you guys. Thank you. Payback's gonna be a bitch...**

* * *

Chibs eased Nina to her feet and pulled her body against his. She murmured contently at his touch, he felt so natural against her she instinctively turned to hold him. He smiled and turned her back as he put his arm around her waist to support her.

"I'm going to be holding a gun. You have to know that I won't use it, okay?"

Nina could feel tears creeping into her eyes as fear flooded her but she finally nodded as her fingers toyed with the crucifix on her neck nervously. Tig and Happy were speaking in whispers by the door and they both looked up to signal they were ready.

"You can do this," Chibs assured her. "Just... just look scared." He kissed the back of her head and gave her a push as Tig dragged the door back.

It was all happening so fast, Nina couldn't help but sob and shake as she was marched roughly out to the main floor. Happy grinned cheerfully as he waved his gun around at the girls on the stage, it was still early in the afternoon and the place was relatively quiet.

Piggy bound to his feet and Happy aimed at him instantly. Piggy froze, his eyeballs huge as he stared at him.

"Jesus, what the fuck?"

"Get the girls out," Happy growled through gritted teeth. "Punters too."

Chibs unlatched the safety for effect on his gun, he felt Nina tensing in his hold as the metal clips ground together. "This one's coming with me."

"That ain't so easy," Piggy said as the few clients in the room slipped out. The women stayed still, the dancers and waitresses, knowing full well they weren't allowed to leave. "She's got a debt to pay."

"Consider it paid then," Tig muttered. "She's out."

Piggy scowled at Tig, annoyed that he had been crossed. "After Danny was so fuckin' nice to you? Piece of shit." He went to launch at Tig but Happy stepped in front of him, simply pushing his gun to Piggy's head. Piggy paused, rolling his jaw, and looked to the barmaid. "Go get Danny."

"The girls go outside," Tig repeated but Piggy shook his head.

"They're all buzzed, last thing I need is a bunch of dead hookers outside my establishment. They stay."

Happy turned quickly as he heard footsteps. Chibs growled, wrapping his forearm against Nina's neck as he shifted his aim to Danny as he walked into the room. He looked around at the situation, at the nervous dancers huddled together by the stage.

"What a mess you've caused, Nina," he said dismissively, frowning at her with disappointment. He looked at Chibs with a chuckle, he had that same gentlemanly manner, like Ethan Zobelle, and it made Chibs' skin crawl. "I'm afraid you cannot take her."

"They want the other girls out," Piggy muttered. Danny frowned and looked around. He paced over to a couple of them and pinched one's cheeks in his hands.

"You stand outside, and you do not move," he said coldly as he looked over them. Without warning, he pulled out his gun and shot Piggy in the back of the head. The little wiry man crumpled into a heap as the women screamed. "Otherwise you're next, understood?"

They hurried outside and Danny held his gun loosely in his hands. He was outnumbered, for now, with two armed Sons and one all but ready to kill him with his bare hands. He looked at Tig for a long moment.

"I could tell you were obsessive."

"She's not a hooker, man, she's a good girl," Tig said firmly. "Drugging her, making her do this shit? It's not right."

"She owes me money," Danny said calmly. He looked at Chibs. "Six hundred k to clear."

"You can have it, once I get her home," Chibs said instinctively, there was no way he had that kind of cash but he'd be damned if he didn't find it. Danny laughed.

"What? Cheque's in the mail the second you leave, right?" He chuckled. "I need a little more security than that."

As he said it, four guards walked into the room, armed with AKs. Tig groaned and shot a look at Happy, he hadn't factored for that. Danny smiled as he looked at them.

"Put your weapons down. I'm feeling remarkably trigger-happy."

Happy nodded to Chibs as he lowered his hand gun and put it on the floor. Chibs hesitated but Tig gave him a look, they didn't have many options here.

"Now now, Nina."

Danny sauntered over to Chibs and grabbed Nina roughly. He held her by her hair as he dragged her away from Chibs' hold. Chibs snarled and tried to grab at her but one of the guards gave him a shove away. Danny pulled Nina close to him, his teeth at her neck as he pushed his hands into the side of her underwear, making a show of it with a smirk.

"Do they all like to watch?" he asked, glancing quickly at Tig. "Little whore, I knew you fucked around in that backward little town but all of these, huh? She likes to make strategic little friends," he added with a chuckle. "Makes you fall for her big time."

"Let go of her," Chibs muttered furiously. "You want to settle this? Be a man about it."

"A man?" Danny laughed. "I'm the one with the automatics, I'm the one who'll win."

"You want a fight? Do it properly," Happy suggested. "No weapons." Danny grinned.

"I could do with a laugh," he smiled, stepping up onto the stage and pulling Nina up with him. "Drop them and go."

The security guards didn't even hesitate, they put their guns down and charged full throttle at the Sons. Happy was straight into the fight, fists blazing as he pummelled one of them back against the bar. Chibs slammed the second into the wall and leapt on his back in fury, dragging him to the floor within seconds and slamming his head into the wooden boards repeatedly.

Nina looked at them, scrabbling and fighting like wild animals, her eyes full of dread. Danny laughed and stroked her hair.

"Silly little girl, look what you've done," he said. "All three of them'll be dead when I say the word, and it's your fault."

She looked up at him, her eyes welling up. "Danny, I'm sorry," she pleaded. She turned into him, trying to calm him, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "I'll stay, I swear, please don't hurt them."

"All these promises." Danny rolled his eyes but flickered them shut as Nina's hand ghosted against his pants. "You're good for one thing, you know that."

"I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt them."

He smiled, his eyes still closed. Nina wasn't a violent girl but she knew an opportunity when she saw one. Taking the brief second he wasn't looking, she pulled Chibs' crucifix off her neck and dropped it over Danny's head. By the time he'd opened his eyes to see what was happening, she had wound it tight around her hand and his neck. Her eyes were wild, fuelled by adrenaline and his own concoction of drugs, as she pulled it harder, choking him.

Danny gasped for air, his fingers moving to try and ease her grip but her sudden strength was unrecognisable. He blindly groped around him for something to get at her with, all he could manage was to grab his gun. Just as she was squeezing the last of his life out of him, he managed to take his shaky hand to push the gun against her torso and pull the trigger.

The gunshot made everybody pause. Nina collapsed onto the ground and before anybody could stop him, Chibs grabbed one of the guns from the floor and took a shot at Danny. The bullet landed squarely, right between his eyes, and Danny stumbled as he fell. Taking the opportunity, Tig scrabbled for another gun and fired off at the remaining guards. He watched with relief as they all dropped, one by one.

Chibs was the first one to her. "Nina?" She was out cold, her body bleeding profusely. His hands moved to put pressure on the wound, his fingers staining instantly. "Jesus Christ, we need to get her to a hospital."

Tig nodded, watching as Happy pulled off his vest top and handed it to Chibs to press against Nina's stomach. It quickly changed from white to red, soaking up the blood, Chibs moaned with sadness as he collected her in his arms.

"Get the others out of here. I'll take her." Happy grunted and nodded in agreement. Chibs paused as he passed Tig and muttered, "Light this place up, brother. Burn it to the ground."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - Howdy team! I owe my ****_Ray Donovan_**** readers some love this evening so I've snuck you a little something something this afternoon... Enjoy!**

* * *

Jax grunted as he rummaged through the cupboard of medical supplies. He rubbed his pants against the edge of the sink, trying to ease up the itchiness as he looked for some more penicillin. He had chewed his way through Chibs' pack and was pretty sure this damn thing wasn't getting any better.

"You okay?"

Tara leaned in the doorway and he paused, easing back. He smiled, trying to relax. "Yeah, just looking for something for, uh, Bobby. Chibs was going to deal with it but he went looking for Tig."

"Anything I can help with?" Tara offered, leaning down to pick up the packets Jax had dropped as he shuffled through the box. He blushed and shrugged it off coolly.

"Nah, no worries, doc," he smiled. The warmth of his grin made Tara want to hold him, her arms snaked around his waist as she leaned her head into his back. Jax murmured contently but groaned as her hand moved down towards his belt buckle. Shit, there was no way she could see the state of him.

"We should wait," he suggested nervously. "We were talking about the cabin, right? Couple more days?"

Tara pouted a little. "It's been long enough, Jax, come on." She gave him a tug. "Boys are napping, it's just you and me."

"But I have to get to the club," Jax whined lamely. He took her hands and led them to his lips. "Soon, though, I promise."

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes, she'd have to give in. If he was leaving, maybe she could just focus on herself for a little while when he had gone. She hated the physical distance between them, Jax hadn't wanted to have sex in days and she was sure something was off.

"Are we okay?" she asked, frowning a little as she put her hands on her hips. Jax swallowed and nodded, trying to smile through it.

"We're perfect," he assured her. He had never been so grateful for a phone call, he snatched up his cell and winked as he slipped out of the bathroom with his foil of meds. "Hey."

"Jackson, it's Fiona." Fiona's tone was one full of worry. Jax glanced towards Tara before stepping into the kitchen.

"You okay? You sound upset."

Fiona took a sharp breath. "It's Filip. Where did he go, Jackson? He's just sent me a message saying he won't be back for a few days. This wasn't the plan."

Jax's nostrils flared as he heard her say it. Fiona Larkin wasn't one to piss off, he was well aware of that. "He went to do some club business," he assured her. Maybe Chibs had decided to throw himself into that sticky strip club too, and it was unlike Happy to turn down a couple of blow jobs. These guys were probably cashing in. "I'll have one of my guys go look for him, bring him home."

Fiona nodded. "You know why I came here, Jackson. You promised me we were going to mend this relationship."

"You will," Jax said, convinced. "Don't worry."

"That Mexican girl..." Fiona started. Jax smiled.

"She's not a problem any more, I told you," he insisted. "She won't ever come back to Charming, I swear. Chibs is all yours, he'll take care of you, just like I promised."

"I hope so," Fiona murmured, her voice filled with a warning tone. "Because I'd hate to see the Irish pull their guns from SAMCRO."

He hung up and glanced back to see Tara haunting the entranceway. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her fervently as he headed towards the front door.

"You know everything I do is for us, right?" he said with a smile, stroking her cheek as he parted from her. She nodded.

"It's all about the end game," she said, repeating his own words back. "It's all just fitting into place."

* * *

Tig was just finishing on his call to Nero as he walked into the hospital. He had been careful not to mention Nina, he knew that Nero would drop everything in a heartbeat to be there, and right now he needed those girls from the strip joint ferried somewhere safe to dry out. Rat was going to bring the van up, at least they could get the girls to the lot to come down from their highs.

He paced the tile hall to find Chibs arguing with a doctor. The doctor looked at Tig, frazzled, and seeing the same cut, she wrinkled her nose.

"Do I need to call security?"

Tig shook his head and waved his hand, resting one paw on Chibs' shoulder.

"No, ma'am, we're all good."

Chibs looked pleadingly at Tig, desperate for him to convince the doctor. "She's on her own, she'll be so upset if she wakes up alone. Tell them to let me see her."

"She's in the OR," the doctor groaned, clearly repeating what she had already told Chibs multiple times. "Nobody can go in, they're trying to pull a bullet out of her."

"Do we know how it's looking?" Tig was the only one calm enough to ask the question, Chibs sobbed into his hand.

"We think it missed her internal organs but she's bleeding, a lot. Something's shredded, we're just trying to patch it." She looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "She's lucky to have friends here, what the hell happened?"

Tig didn't answer. Chibs let out an almighty sob and Tig gave him a huge hug. The doctor took the opportunity to slip away as Chibs broke down on Tig's shoulder.

"I never told her how much I love her," he moaned into Tig's cut, the sound long and grieving. "I was too fucking scared."

"You'll tell her," Tig assured him, holding him tight, knowing he needed the support. He looked over Chibs' face and wrinkled his nose as he saw how damaged it was from the fight, the Sons themselves could do with a bit of a patch too. "She'll be fine, she's a tough girl."

"How did you find her?" Chibs asked. Tig swallowed uncomfortably.

"We, uh, we gotta talk about that." He glanced up as Happy sauntered into the building. He motioned for him to join them and pushed Chibs down to sit in one of the little plastic waiting seats. "That was the location we were going to use for the Galindo meets. Out of the way, local business. It was just luck, I guess." Tig looked at Happy, unsure if he should say any more. "When I got there, that little bald prick? Piggy? He recognised my cut, gave me an hour with her, said Nina was a thank you."

"A thank you for what?"

Chibs looked at him so innocently, Tig almost didn't want to tell him. Seeing him doubting, Happy stepped in.

"Jax sold her out."

Chibs hadn't even managed to react before Tig started to try and explain. "The night I got high with her, she told me she came to town to get some money off her Dad, said she owed someone cash. I don't know what happened with it, but that skinhead idiot told me Jax knocked her out, gave her straight to him."

Chibs' eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Tig nodded. "Jesus fucking Christ, was he that desperate to get her out of town?"

"He's making bad decisions," Happy grunted. "Too much control."

"Power's gone to his head," Tig added. "I'm worried, about this, about the club."

"I'm worried about her," Chibs said staunchly. Right now, she was the only thing he really cared about, and she was lying on an operating table without him. "All that shite with Nero, evening up the score, it was all bull." He looked at Tig, the beating that Nero had given him was still clear all over him. "He's trying to control us, both of us."

"He thinks we acted out of line," Tig shrugged.

"He can't lay down laws about who we love," Chibs spat furiously. "About who we fuck."

Happy was nodding supportively. "And he sure as hell can't fix things by selling some girl out and lying to us about her leaving."

Chibs was about to explode with rage and frustration when the doctor leaned out of the room. "Mr Telford? We have her stable now, if you want to come in. It's, uh, it's not pretty though."

He bounded to his feet in an instant and slipped around the others to follow the doctor through. Chibs pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked behind her, as they reached the OR, he felt his heart sinking.

Nina was stretched out on the bed, a mask over her mouth to support her breathing, a dozen wires and tubes running in and out of her skin. A huge dressing was packed against her stomach, Chibs didn't even dare touch her as he looked at her fearfully.

"She's responding well," the doctor assured him. "She's still critical but at least she is showing signs of stabilising now, we'll have to keep her in for at least a week."

"Aye," Chibs nodded. "I won't go anywhere."

It was as much a promise to Nina as himself. The doctor patted his shoulder as she motioned for the nurses to step out and give them a moment. Chibs couldn't help but cry as he sat down beside her. He reached to take her hand in his own and paused as he felt her fingers clutching something. Unravelling them carefully, he wept as he saw his crucifix, the beading snapped in two, still gripped tightly in her hand.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Oh my gosh, I can't believe I've had 100 reviews for this! Thank you so much to every single one of you who reads this and reviews, it means the absolute world to me. I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'm sure I've lost a few Jax fans along the way ;) but it's all about the big picture, right...? Anyway, thank you, as always, and here's a little bit of love coming your way. **

* * *

Nina blinked her eyes open slowly. They felt sticky, her mascara clumped together through sweat and tears, and she wrenched them apart to get an idea of where she was. The regular beeps she had been able to hear told her that she was no longer at the strip joint, the red room was a hazy memory but here smelled of disinfectant and... leather. She frowned as she took a breath, trying to move, but her body wouldn't shift. She looked down to see Chibs pressed up against her side, asleep, curled up tight beside her. His head was on her breast, his legs tangled with hers, carefully keeping his distance from her bandaged side.

She tried to breathe but it hurt too much. She moved to press her hand against herself, only to see the leads and wires running into her skin. She swallowed, shaking her head, trying to remember what had happened but she didn't know. It was all gone.

"Filip?"

Her voice was a meek whisper. Her tongue was dry, she tried to lick her lips but it did little to help her. One hand scrambled to reach for Chibs, to touch him. It took a couple of attempts but he sat up suddenly, gasping for breath as he did. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he saw her looking at him.

"My love," he murmured. He shifted his weight, leaning across to stroke her hair back from her face. "Christ, thank God."

Nina was almost shaking as he pressed his lips to hers. She purred gently at his touch, the instinctive feeling flooding her body at his embrace. Her hand ran across his cheek lovingly, she had never been so grateful to see a person in all her life.

"You... you were there." She looked around fearfully. "Tig, he helped me."

"Aye," Chibs chuckled. "You're safe now, I'll take care of you, nothing's going to come between us, I promise." He leaned his forehead to hers and took a deep breath, even the smell of her made his pounding heart calm a little. Nina giggled a little as he ran his fingertips along the inside of her wrist, it tickled but the tiny, intimate gesture filled her with a sense of security.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Chibs sat back, giving her a little space but never letting go of her hand for a second. "Desert Palms, a hospital just outside of Vegas. We're outside of North Cal."

Just saying it made Nina reach for her face, she rubbed her jaw absently as she closed her eyes. "Jax. He hit me." She swallowed, her eyes welling up. "Jesus, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause so many problems, I just came to..." She blushed. "I needed some money."

"To settle a debt, I know. It's clear." Chibs smiled at her, nodding to assure her. "There's no more of that to haunt you, it's gone. It's... charred," he added with a wink. Nina didn't dare ask, she wrinkled her nose and reached to stroke his cheek.

"You got hurt."

"There was a bit of a fight." Chibs laughed. "You don't remember? You nearly choked a guy to death with, you know, the good Lord." He lifted the crucifix from his pocket and put it in her hand. Her fingers turned it over anxiously, rubbing the beads between her thumb and forefinger. It felt familiar in her grip, she smiled as she brought it to her lips to kiss.

"Thank you, Jesus."

"Amen to that." He crossed himself and ended by pressing his fingertip to Nina's nose. "You'll need to be here a few days. I'll stay, the others, they're heading back."

"Others?" Nina looked towards the door to see Happy faking Tig out in the corridor. "Who else is here?" Her skin went pale as she whispered, "Does Jax know?"

"Jax doesn't know a thing, love, and he won't," he said. "He won't be bothering you any more, I swear, even when I bring you back to Charming. You're my girl, and I'll make sure there's no... confusion about that again."

Nina smiled with a little pride as he nibbled at her fingertips playfully. She liked that idea, the idea of being his. It made her feel good in her stomach, happy. Safe. "What about your wife?"

"I'll sort that problem out when we get back," Chibs nodded. "You're the one that I want, Nina. I should have told yous before but it, I never got a chance." He held her hand tightly as he looked in her eyes. "I love you."

She blushed. "I love you too," she whispered. "And I promise, I won't cause this much trouble again, honest."

Chibs beamed and glanced up as Happy knocked on the door. Tig waved from the corridor and Nina beckoned him in to join them. He edged in, looking to Chibs for a word. Chibs slid off the bed, squeezing Nina's toes playfully as he got up.

"Juice is here," Tig muttered. "On Golden Boy's orders."

Chibs groaned and glanced at Nina. "Shite. If we tell him, he might go straight back to Jax. I need her stronger before he knows anything about this." Happy nodded in agreement and Tig rubbed his fingers along his jaw as he glanced back towards Juice as he hovered nervously in the hall.

"You think we can trust him?"

"Right now, I trust the two of yous and that's it," Chibs said staunchly. "Juicy, he's been... unhinged. I worry."

"He's gonna ask questions, man," Tig shrugged, wondering what the best course of action might be. "We can't keep her from him, it's impossible. He's going to know."

"Then we tell him the truth," Happy insisted. "About Jax. About what he did to her. And when we go home, we challenge this shit."

Chibs motioned for Juice to come in and he looked around at his beaten brothers. He scowled a little, confused, and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you guys? I went by the strip club, it was nothing but a burning mess." He twisted to look at the bed, realising none of the club members were laid up. He stopped as he saw Nina, holding tightly onto Chibs' hand. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah," Tig muttered. "You keep this between us, brother."

Juice nodded instantly, not even questioning the instruction. "What the hell happened? I thought she left?"

"Jax made her go," Chibs said, choosing not to give Juice everything immediately. "But she's safe now." Juice was looking at the bandage on her waist, a little distraught. "Asshole ex shot her, she's off the critical list now, it's just healing."

"Thank God," Juice said, his tone almost apologetic. "That's really shitty, I'm sorry."

Nina gave him a small smile, he was always so sweet. "It's not your fault," she said, moving her legs for him to sit down beside Chibs. "I'm just lucky you guys found me."

"I need her back on her feet, Juicy," Chibs said. "Before I get home, before anyone in Charming knows anything about this. You understand?"

There was a look in his eye, a slightly unhinged one, that made Juice nod, slowly at first but then faster. "Sure," he said. "Whatever you need." He looked at Tig. "Have you told Nero? He's been going out of his mind. Got Biz Lats out looking for you all around Stockton, Lodi."

"You can't," Nina said, shaking her head. "He'll lose his goddamn mind, he'll kill anyone he finds out was involved," she added in a whisper as she looked at Chibs. Chibs sighed, even now she was trying to protect Jax, knowing all too well that Nero would let nothing stop him settling the score. "I'll tell him, as soon as I can get home, I'll tell him I'm okay."

She struggled to sit up in the bed, gasping as she winced and crunched her stomach tightly. Chibs leaned across to press his hand against her and ease the pain, he gave her a kiss as he supported her. A nurse knocked and looked around at them all, unsure of where all these men had come from.

"I need to go through her charts, if you could all wait outside, please?"

Chibs urged them to go, and the four Sons stood in the corridor. Juice could see the others exchanging looks, he bounced uncomfortably on his toes as he waited for someone to speak to him. When nobody ventured anything, he murmured,

"This is worse than it looks, isn't it?"

Tig laughed a little and patted his shoulder. "Like you won't believe, brother. Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the way home."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - There may be trouble ahead... Beer and confrontation, always love that combination! **

* * *

Happy, Tig and Juice pulled up to a small bar on the outskirts of California. It was far enough from Stockton that they wouldn't be bothered, and while they could probably all make the last three hours of driving, Tig wanted the rest.

He smiled with his usual flirty charm at the young barmaid. "Beers, darlin', keep 'em coming." They sat down in a corner and the girl smiled as she brought over a tray. She giggled as she tapped Juice's bottle, she had scribbled her number on the label and she winked at him as she walked away. "You're in there."

Juice blushed and looked back over his shoulder at her. "She's pretty. Red heads are kinda my thing."

"Anything you can get is your thing," Happy grunted. Tig laughed and gave him a fist bump as they both took a long drink. It was the first after a long couple of days.

"What a fucking trip," Tig muttered, pushing his eyelids with his thumbs. "That girl's got lucky stars, of all the goddamn places to pick to meet."

"She's safe, that's what's important," Juice said with certainty. "Nero, shit, we found some security footage from a casino. The ex, smart suit type?" Tig nodded. "Conned her, sold her out, dealer gave her a bad hand."

"And she owed him." Tig started to pick at his bottle label. "This is the problem with this shit, never know what's going to happen next, right?"

They all sat in silence for a moment before Juice finally eyeballed them and asked, squarely,

"What does happen next?"

"We go home," Tig said. "And we cover for Chibs until he can get her back. If Jax finds out, he'll kill her."

It sat uncomfortably with all of them. Nina had done nothing to warrant a death threat, but Jax was the kind of man to follow through. Happy could see the nervousness in Juice's eyes, he patted his shoulder.

"We won't let him."

"I can't get right with it," Juice murmured. "She's just a girl."

"To us, to all of us," Tig agreed. "But to Jax? To him, she's Nero's daughter. She's not a friend to the club."

"But Chibs loves her." There was an earnest, innocent look in Juice's expression. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

They were all quiet. The problem was yes, it should. Nina was rapidly becoming Chibs' old lady, it was clear as day how much he cared about her. Tig was already shaking his head as they spoke.

"I'm not having another old lady's blood on my hands," he said firmly. "If anything happens to her, Chibs is this close to going rogue. He's on the edge, she would have died if you hadn't shown up. Pumping her with E and LSD, barely feeding her? Jesus, I don't even want to know how many assholes they put her with in a week. She would never have lasted. Jax let that happen."

The words sat with them uncomfortably. Juice fiddled with his fingers. "He let that happen because of spite."

"He's got a hard on for pissing off Nero and Chibs," Tig said. "He's putting his dick on the table over Gemma."

Juice shuddered at the thought, it was just like Tig to say something creepy like that. "Gemma and Nero. They're still together." He smiled shyly. "I went to the house, to find the security footage for them."

"I know," Tig muttered, wrinkling his nose a little. "Found out a couple of weeks back. Kept it quiet for, uh..." He sighed, it was all coming out anyway. "For a chance with Nina. Got Gemma to make Nero sign off on it. The night you all went to meet the Irish. The night things got... out of hand."

"Shit." Happy took another long swig of his beer. "Fucked up."

Tig smiled at that and lifted his bottle. They all clinked them together and he nodded. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

"Can I talk to you?"

Jax looked up to see Gemma walking across the lot towards him. He nodded to Bobby to peel away and headed straight towards her. Gemma motioned to the office and he followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"You okay?"

Gemma sighed as she sat down. Coming clean about Nero, it was never going to end well but she was sure it was the right thing to do. She looked at her hands for a second before deciding to be more assertive about it, she pulled her shoulders back as she looked at Jax.

"Nero's daughter, she's missing."

Jax ran a hand through his hair. "I know, she skipped town. Went back to her ex, Charming was too much for her." He shrugged. "It's none of our business."

"How's Chibs?" Gemma gave him a sad smile. "I know they were spending a lot of time together. Before Fiona turned up so... conveniently."

Jax's face turned grey and he scowled. "You got something to say to me, Mom?"

Gemma shook her head. "You know I hate that woman, Jax. She scares the fuck out of me, there's something about her that's... It's not right. Third gen IRA, haunting around Charming? It's asking for trouble. And the Irish."

Jax was all too aware that an Irish consort would be in town for Fiona. It was part of his play. "It's not your concern."

"My family are my concern," Gemma said staunchly. "And that's you guys. I need you, I need you happy and in one piece."

"Chibs will be fine, he'll get over it," Jax shrugged. "He's got his old lady here, and I'm making moves for Kerrianne too. He'll have everything he needs in his home by the end of the week."

Gemma looked at him in surprise. "That's a lot of strings to pull." Jax smiled.

"I just want my brother to be happy," he said. "I know he likes brown but he doesn't need some 'spic whore sucking his dick when he can have his wife and child in his own home. The girl's gone, she's not coming back. You know she dipped in and out of drugs, she's probably in some junkie hole. Chibs, he's confused. Bit of young skirt's gone to his head."

Gemma's nostrils flared as she exhaled, just like Jax's often did. "Chibs is a grown man, he knows what he's doing."

"So do I."

Jax frowned and stood up, irritated by Gemma's interference. "This is club business, Mom. This is nothing to do with you. Chibs needs his head on straight, last thing I need right now is anyone liaising with Nero or his family. You're lucky you got out when you did, that guy's world is about to come crashing down around his ears."

Gemma suppressed her reaction carefully, she screwed up her nose as she looked at him. "Jesus, Jax, why? What are you planning?"

"The less you know, the better," Jax said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her head. "Business opportunity, that's all. Good business, clean, something even Grandma won't worry about."

Gemma bit her tongue to hold herself back. Part of her wanted to give Jax a good slap, he was meddling in far more than he was meant to. "You need to keep club business and family apart, Jax," she said. "That's where Clay went wrong, when one bled into the other. This shit with Chibs-"

"Is none of your concern." Jax shot her down immediately. "Chibs is fine, stop worrying about him. Since when do you care so much? Fiona'll take good care of him when he's back."

He moved towards the door and Gemma stopped him in his tracks as he called back. "How's that nasty little porn friend of yours?" He turned to stare at her. "I heard you paid her a visit. Does Tara know?"

"Where did you hear that?" Jax could feel the anger descending, he had to hold it back, Gemma was his mother after all.

"Gossip, shop talk." Gemma smiled a little. "I hear everything, sweetheart. Maybe not at first, but it always gets around to me eventually."

Jax gritted his teeth, grinding them together. "You don't know shit," he said bluntly. "And it's nothing to do with you. You tell Tara, and..."

Gemma laughed. "And what, Jax? You going to threaten me?" She stood up, her arms crossed, and Jax backed down. "Didn't think so. Just make sure you wrap your shit up, don't get into a mess with that crabby little whore. I talked Tara off the ledge last time, one more thing would push her off and she'll take the boys. I'm not losing my grandkids because you couldn't keep it in your pants."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Oh, something bad is about to happen, I'm pretty sure of it... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chibs could barely hide his contempt as he walked back into the clubhouse. The place had been pretty empty all week, Jax had chosen to play out the rest of the week at the cabin with Tara, spending some one-on-one time together while Gemma kept the boys. With no church and an uncomfortable air of untruth in the clubhouse, Tig, Happy and Juice had kept their distance from the lot and spent more time drinking at Chibs' place, keeping Nina company as she recovered.

Now, with Nina secured at home with Nero keeping an eye on her, Chibs felt confident in his decision to speak frankly about their discoveries in Nevada. He had sat up the entire night, working his way through a bottle with Tig, trying to discuss the best course of action. It had ended in drunk, vitriolic hatred from Tig, and Chibs had been left to make his own decision.

Jax gave him an almighty hug to welcome him home. He laughed as he slapped Chibs' back, squeezing him for a moment too long. "Glad you took a shower, a week's worth of pussy'll leave you with a certain... smell."

"I should say the same about you," Chibs muttered, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Jax laughed, giving him a playful punch. He looked around to see Tig nearby, and glanced between the two of them. "How was the trip then? To Gash Mahal?"

"Enlightening," Tig chipped in with a smirk, giving Chibs a supportive shoulder bump.

"Sure was," Happy grinned, rolling up his sleeve to show a burn mark on his arm from setting the building on fire. Jax didn't notice it, too giddy to have his full brigade back. Clay watched him enviously, irritated that he seemed to be succeeding in his leadership.

"Maybe you can enlighten us too, then," he suggested, motioning to chapel. Chibs smiled, glad to have the support of his brothers some of his brothers.

"Aye, I most certainly will."

They walked in and sat down at the table. It seemed strange coming in here after a few days away, it had been long enough to make the place feel less homely. Happy, Chibs and Tig sat united together. There were a few grunts from the others, there would be time for proper welcomes later.

Jax lit a cigarette as he relaxed into his seat, feeling in total control at last. "A full table, been a while." Bobby tapped his hand on the table in approval. "Good to have you home, brothers."

"Glad to be back," Juice said with a smile, knowing it would be his place to keep the peace once the discussion started. He understood Chibs' stand but he still wanted to try and find some sort of mutual ground between them. "Being away from here for a week, it's weird."

"Weird's a word," Tig muttered. "But we had business to deal with."

"How was the place?" Jax asked. "The plan would be to find a couple of girls there, easy ones, send Tig in on a charm offensive and funnel the money through them for Galindo. Drop off and cash collection within an hour, meet elsewhere to collect the merchandise."

"Might be a wee problem there, Jackieboy," Chibs said coldly. "It, uh, it burned down."

"It what?" Clay opened his eyes wide and stared at them. Galindo had already flagged the strip joint as a preferred place to meet, they had been only waiting for SAMCRO's seal of approval. "That was a sanctioned meet spot."

"Aye, sanctioned. That's an interesting word." Chibs was staring at Jax hatefully. "That's when you make something happen, right? Give permission?"

Jax laughed a little, amused by Chibs' tone. "Sounds about right. Galindo liked it, it was just for us to approve."

"Maybe Jax should have done that trip," Tig scowled. "Done a little of his own research before sending me out there."

"I trust your judgement," Jax shrugged. Tig glanced at Chibs, he could see him struggling to control himself. The angry energy was simmering in his body, to everyone who knew, Chibs was just was a grenade with a freshly-pulled pin.

"Met a friend of yours there," Tig said softly, giving Chibs a supportive nod, trying to get him to relax a little. "Recognised my cut, skinny prick called Piggy." Jax shook his head.

"Name's not familiar."

"Maybe this'll help," Chibs frowned, no longer able to contain himself. "You punched Nero Padilla's daughter in the face and handed her to him."

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed as he heard those words and he looked at Jax carefully. Sons were violent men but rarely with women, especially not one so closely associated with the club. "You what?" He could see the panic descending on Jax's expression.

"Oh, shit."

"Indeed," Chibs grunted. "And he drugged that girl, and he sold her as a goddamn prostitute in a nasty, sticky brothel. And then, just to make it even better, your man Tig here got invited in for a private view."

Tig grimaced at the memory, feeling sorry for Nina as he thought on what she had been through, and he looked apologetically at Jax. "You got very, very unlucky, brother."

That was all he managed to say before Chibs launched across the table at Jax. Jax sprang back, looking to Happy for defence but Happy didn't move. Happy was a true Son, without doubt, but even he was sure Jax had gone too far this time. It took Bobby intervening quickly to hold Chibs back. His eyes were on fire as he lashed at Jax with his hands, determined to tear him apart.

"You lied!" he cried loudly as Juice managed to battle him flat to the table to stop him from strangling Jax with his bare hands. "You told me she left. You told me she wanted to go. You forgot to mention that you gave her away to a dirty fucking pimp."

"I didn't know!" Jax gasped, dashing out of the way. "He was looking for her, I didn't know who he was."

"You should do better homework then," Chibs snarled, roughly battling against Juice to free himself. "You sold her to a death sentence, you selfish, arrogant bastard. What? Because I was happy?"

"Because you were disobedient!" Jax growled, suddenly furious. "I told you not to touch her, both of you."

"It wasn't your call to make!" There was no stopping him now. Chibs gave Juice an almighty kick, sending him sprawling against the wall as he grabbed Jax by the scruff of the neck. "You made a bad call, Prez," he snapped, punching him squarely in the face. Bobby moved to pull him away but Tig shook his head.

"Let them get it out," he said, clearing space as they grappled around the table. He gave them a prompt shove towards the bar as they edged towards the door, sending them careering out of church and straight into the pool table. Jax collapsed back and Chibs moved his fists furiously as he worked over Jax's face and torso. Jax defended himself as well as he could but he had no way of getting a shot in, Chibs was on fire.

"She was shot," Chibs grunted with each thump. "And it's your fault."

Jax had never seen Chibs so angry, he scuffled quickly to squeeze out of his grasp. "Jesus, Chibs, I didn't know. I never meant for that, I just thought she was going away."

"She nearly fucking died!" Chibs roared. His fists were bloody already, his knuckles swollen, worn out by the violent beating he was administering. As he flexed his hands, Jax slammed into him at full speed, sending him careering into the bar.

"She's a Mexican bit of gash!" he objected furiously, his body shoving Chibs away from him. "She's just pussy, you're throwing away the club for nothing."

Chibs laughed darkly. "Club? This isn't about the club." His elbow slammed into Jax's chest hard and Jax grunted as he wrapped his fingers in Chibs' hair and dashed his head to the floor. Chibs struggled against him, desperate to try and overpower him but Jax was raging.

"Everything I do is for this club!" Jax barked. "She was trouble, she needed to go."

"Same applies to you, I'd say." Chibs reared up, pushing Jax off him and looking around at the Sons watching. "I'm challenging your office," he muttered as he spat blood at Jax's feet. "You've lost your way, brother, and you can't lead this club with your head up your own arse."

"Seconded," Tig called out. Chibs nodded to the others.

"Tomorrow morning, we vote. Otherwise, I'm out. I won't sit at that table with a man I can't trust at the head."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - ****_Family Ties_**** fans - if you're on Twitter, let's see if we can get #ChibsforPrez trending!**

* * *

"I don't think I should be here," Nina whispered as Chibs helped her off the bike. She was looking stronger with every day that passed, but this was the first time she had suggested going out on the Harley. Chibs had been thrilled at the prospect of taking her, she had held onto him tightly the whole way and he had loved the feel of her arms squeezing his waist. There was nothing, nothing better than that feeling.

"Yes you should," he said proudly, supporting her as they crossed the lot. Tig and Rat were working on a couple of the club bikes, it had been relatively quiet at Teller Morrow and each member was enjoying the peace and investing it in their own machines. Tig tossed his wrench at Rat as he got to his feet, seeing Nina approaching.

"Hey." He hovered for a second before swooping in to press a shy kiss on her cheek. Nina blushed and nodded, accepting the little embrace. Chibs put an arm around her possessively, shooing Tig back with a look. "When's the vote?"

"Five minutes," Rat called across, glancing at his watch. Tig nodded, wiping his oily hands off on a cloth and walking with Chibs towards the clubhouse.

It was a real stand to bring Nina in. Bobby and Jax were talking at the bar as they entered, and Chibs puffed his chest out proudly as he walked her to the couch. He clicked his fingers and a prospect shuttled over speedily with a pot of coffee and a mug. "Here you go, miss," he said with a smile. Tig gave him a slap across the back of the head and a kick in the shin.

"You don't look at her, you don't smile at her," he barked. Nina gave the prospect a sympathetic smile as he scarpered away.

"It's okay," she said. Tig shook his head.

"No, it's not. You're Chibs' old lady, he doesn't get to look at you. Nobody does."

It was as much an acknowledgement to himself as it was to anyone else. Chibs smiled a little, secure knowing that Tig was in his corner. "Thank you, brother." He could see Jax kicking the door to chapel as he entered in a huff, and the two exchanged looks. "You ready to shake things up?"

"Hell yeah."

Tig bounded towards the meeting with a wicked grin. Chibs laughed and stopped to kiss Nina before going in. "You need anything, the girls around the place'll help you out. They know who you are," he said with certainty. "I'll be back soon, then we can go for something to eat if you don't want to stick around."

Chibs was the last one to take his seat. He took his time, lighting a cigarette and leaning back in his seat as he waited for Jax to start the meeting. Jax scowled as he looked at him, he had spent an anxious night bitching to a worn-out Tara, irate that anyone had dared challenge his decisions. Chibs eyed him, his expression dark as he glared across the table. The tension was palpable, everybody could feel the atmosphere between the two.

"We gonna start this?" Clay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know why we're here." Tig spoke first, seeing that Jax was dragging his heels about starting proceedings. "A challenge is a challenge, it's gotta be dragged out."

"I didn't do shit wrong," Jax snapped. "I was taking care of the club, there was only one way to do it. That gash was trouble, I'm not putting my club at risk for some Mexi whore."

Chibs stabbed his finger towards him sharply. "You watch your fucking opinions, 'Prez', me and her are far more involved than just that."

Jax snorted and laughed, leaning on the table. "What? She yours now? Bet your wife loves that, huh?"

"Fiona wouldn't be here if it weren't for your meddling," Chibs growled. "She shouldn't be here, you bringing her here will have stirred up all manner of shite with the Irish, you think that was a good idea?" He rolled his eyes and looked at Clay for support. "You're using club influence in personal business, you don't know what you're doing. Messing around with the IRA isn't that simple."

Clay rubbed his jaw, it was a good point. "Galen's been asking why you needed her. He's arranging a couple of guys to keep an eye on here."

"That you'll know about," Tig smirked, shaking his head. "As if they'll put two or three guys down. Irish are fucking scum, they'll have a full contingent in Charming by the end of the week and we know it. As soon as the other clubs around Charming know our suppliers are keeping an eye on us, it'll raise all sorts of questions."

"Babysitters," Juice cringed. "It'll make us look weak."

"Enough chit chat," Jax grunted, irritated. "You want to challenge my position at this table?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Chibs nodded. "Aye, I do. You made the wrong call, Jackieboy. You hurt my girl, you're making too many bad decisions, fuelled by the wrong motivations. It's not for the good of the club, and that's what we're here for."

Jax crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What's your suggestion then? You want this?" he asked, tapping his President's patch. Chibs shrugged.

"I'd to a better job than you, brother."

"Vote it," Bobby said instantly. "Prez's patch, take it away." He raised his hand. "Nay."

Clay nodded, pleased to hear it. "Yay." He shrugged as he looked at Jax and gave him a grin. "Sorry, brother." Tig raised his hand in swift agreement, Happy too.

"Yay."

Jax watched as, one by one, his brothers turned against him. Chibs smiled as he lifted his fingers from the table, holding his cigarette in the air. "Aye."

It didn't matter what the others voted, the opposition was too strong. Jax looked at Juice expectantly, at least hoping for a little more support but Juice shook his head, eager to side with whoever was going to take the position at the head of the table next. "I'm sorry," he said. "Yes."

Jax spat as he stood up and swung off his cut, tossing it down and hacking off the presidential badge hatefully. He tossed them into the middle of the table, leaving them on the reaper's face. He could see Clay eyeing them, eager to take them back.

"Go on then, VP," Jax muttered, looking at Bobby. "You're in control of proceedings."

"We need a new President then," Bobby murmured, reaching for them and waving the badge at the others. "Seat's open, who wants it?"

"Chibs should have them," Tig said, nodding towards his brother. "Smart man, a good brother, the club's interests at heart."

"Distracted by Taco Tuesdays," Jax chuckled, trying his best to hide his envy but knowing that he would never win out over the others. Chibs ignored him.

"I could do it right," he said, looking around. "Bobby and Hap in my team, I could start making things right."

"I'll second that." Clay raised his hand, he was sure Chibs would be easy to control, maybe he could start funnelling fast money back through SAMCRO. "Vote it. Yay."

Tig raised his hand in approval. "Yay."

Before anybody else could speak, the sound of gunshots screamed through the clubhouse. The wall of chapel was shattered by hundreds of fast, angry bullet holes, clearly fired by a machine gun. "Everybody down!" The club sprawled to the floor quickly, desperately covering each other, the politics of their issues suddenly seeming unimportant as they protected each other. There was a squeal of tires out front, and Happy was on his feet, grabbing a gun and heading straight for the front to try and catch sight of their attacker.

He took two sharp straight shots and the small black Escalade ground to a halt as it slammed into one of the pillars at the front of the lot, the fender bending and the hood crumpling from the impact. Happy had shot the driver dead in one go.

Rat ran across, dragging the body out of the car as the others jogged over to see who had attacked them. Happy pulled the ski mask up from the guy's head and spat on the floor as he saw him.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, kicking the body towards Jax. Jax frowned as he leaned over and saw a white guy sprawled out on the floor in front of him, his neck covered in four leaf clovers and a cross. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced up at Chibs. Irish blood on the lot, this was never going to go down well.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Oh Jax, you played that really, really badly... Thank you as ever for reading, please let me know if you're loving it and if there's more that you want to see, your wishes are my inspirations!**

* * *

"Jesus."

There was no way of escaping the police intrusion. The shots had been heard from miles around, and even though gun fire on the lot wasn't uncommon, it was pretty clear that there needed to be some sort of report now there was a dead man on the front tarmac. Chibs stood back by the building, his arm around Nina, as he watched from a distance. Nina was chewing anxiously on her nail as she leaned into him.

"You're okay though?" she asked, running her hand up and down his arm. Chibs nodded.

"Aye, just interrupted the vote, that's all." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it." He gave her a gentle pat on the ass to shoo her back inside as the rest of the club started making their way back towards the building, waiting for the inevitable inquest from Roosevelt's lot. Happy was already wiping over his gun and replacing his fingerprints, just in case, knowing they'd probably take it in for analysis.

"What happens now?" Filthy Phil asked, looking at Jax for an answer. Jax glared challengingly at Chibs, waiting for him to state the obvious. When he didn't, Jax took great pleasure in spitting it out.

"We've got no President. Bobby's in charge until we vote."

Bobby was already shaking his head, his wild hair bobbing around his face as he did it. "No way, we do this vote before they get here, I'll take VP but I'm not dealing with Prez while we've got good alternatives."

"We can do this now," Clay said, pointing towards chapel. "Everyone in, we got four minutes before the county sheriff swings by to check in on... proceedings."

The Sons piled into chapel and Bobby looked around, waving indicatively towards Chibs. "Where were we?"

"Yes," Happy grunted with certainty. Tig was already nodding and raised his hand, as did Clay.

"Yay."

"Yay."

Jax felt all of his machismo dropping away as hand after hand lifted in support of Chibs taking his seat at the table. All that he had worked for, all that he had lied and twisted and manipulated for was being undone in an instant. Seeing Tig vote against him made him seethe, Tig of all people was the one vote he had forced to have had at his back and it had gone. Chibs smiled confidently, nodding to each with gratitude as they voted.

Bobby nodded as he tallied them up and looked at Jax. He picked up the badges that had been left on the table and handed them to Chibs. "All yours, brother."

Jax grunted and kicked his chair back, storming out of church. Chibs looked proudly at the others and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, all of you. I'll do it right, I swear. For the club," he added.

"Ignore him," Clay added, pointing towards Jax. "Always stings when things change." He stood and gave Chibs a huge hug before taking the patches and pushing them into his top pocket. "You got your first duty to deal with out there," he added as he heard one of the police cars pull up at the front. "Good luck."

"Throw me in the deep end, hey?" Chibs smiled as the others came to congratulate him. He managed to squeeze in a hug with every single one of them before he headed out, standing tall and ready to face Roosevelt.

Roosevelt sauntered in with his usual look of distrust. He started towards Jax at first but soon paused, seeing Jax's wounded body language as he leaned over the bar, frustrated. Chibs stepped up.

"Afraid there's been a change of structure," he said with a smirk. "How can I help you?"

Roosevelt scowled as he looked around and pointed out to the front of the lot. "You've got a dead man on your front court," he said, as if Chibs didn't already know. Chibs shrugged.

"Self-defence. Bastard shot up the building with an automatic, you're welcome to come take a look."

He motioned to chapel and Roosevelt sneered a little, irritated. "Self-defence?"

"Aye," Chibs said. "Didn't know what else he'd do. Hap took the shot, here's the weapon." He motioned to Happy to hand it over, he'd spend twenty-four hours in local lock up and he'd be out, there were no concerns on anybody's part. "Do your homework, we weren't doing shite, just having a wee chat. Ask her," he added, pointing towards Nina. "She was sitting out here with the girls, weren't you, love?"

Nina blushed and stood awkwardly, moving towards Roosevelt. He could see her limp, she was in pain in her torso but he hardly dared ask what from. "That right, miss?" She nodded.

"They were all just sitting inside," she said supportively. "I'm happy to make a formal statement if you need one."

Roosevelt hated this, he looked around at the others but everybody was clearly in agreement. Maybe, for once, they were telling the damn truth. "And you know him? The guy outside?"

Jax finally stood up and pushed out his lower lip, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. However pissed he was with how things were going down, this was still his club and he had a duty to protect his father's legacy, whether he wanted to or not. "Nope, just a crazy, I guess," he offered. "Sorry we can't be more helpful."

Chibs gave Roosevelt a smug smile and motioned for him to leave. "I think we're done. Jackieboy here'll be in touch about an insurance claim once you've done your paperwork, aye?"

The sheriff hesitated as he looked again at Nina. She was new in town, he was sure of it, he hadn't seen her around but Chibs' deference to her made him think she might be suitably exploitable. "You should swing by," he suggested, calling across to her. "To the station, to make that statement."

He left, feeling like he had no more answers than what he had come in with. He huffed a little as he stormed back to the car and frowned as he saw Tara pulling up, her car trawling slowly around the area already cordoned off with police tape and cones. She took off her sunglasses as she stepped out of the car, shielding the boys' eyes from the sight as she ferried them into the clubhouse. She stared accusatorially at Jax and crossed her arms.

"What the hell happened?" she frowned. Jax shook his head.

"Not now," Jax said shortly. "There's club shit going on."

"Is there?" There was a look on her face that made Jax inexplicably nervous, she looked like she might explode at any second as she stared at him. "That club shit involve you fucking around with that porn pussy Ima?"

Tig swooped in quickly and grabbed Abel from her hold, covering his ears as he carried him to the far side of the room. Bobby carefully slipped away with Thomas' rocker on his arm as Tara squared up to Jax, her face in his as she backed him up against the bar. Jax put his hands up defensively.

"What are you talking about?"

"That nasty little mess? She got herself in? It's contagious if it's not treated immediately, Jax. Now I'm not really one to sleep around, but you?" She was almost spitting now, she was so angry as she thumped his chest hard. Her voice dropped to a harsh whisper that everybody could hear. "You gave me a goddamn STD from a hooker."

Jax was shaking his head as he looked desperately at Chibs. "No, I can't have, I took shit for it straight away, it should have been clear." Chibs had to do everything he could to suppress the grin that spread across his face, he grabbed Nina and buried his head in her shoulder to try and hide his wicked glee. "Oh Jesus, you fucking asshole."

"We should go," Chibs said quickly, giving Nina a tug. "I promised you lunch." He waved at Jax as he skipped out towards the door. "Sorry, Jackieboy, must have been the wrong packet."

Tara slapped Jax furiously, unable to even express the rage in her body. She twisted his ear beneath her fingers as she stepped into him.

"We're done," she said. "You promised me we were good, that you weren't fucking around. I hope your goddamn dick rots off," she added. She looked to the others for her boys. "Put them in the car please, now."

Jax tried to grab her arm, rooting his feet to the ground. "Come on, Tara, please, it was for the club."

"For the club?" That was the last thing he should have said. Tara turned and decked him, her fist colliding furiously with his face. "Take this, for the goddamn club." Jax staggered backwards from the unexpected impact, smashing a dozen glasses to the floor as he collapsed against the bar. "Me, and my boys? We're leaving and we're getting away from you. You can have your goddamn club, it seems to be the only thing you give a damn about."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - A two-parter, one Chibs/Nina and one Jax/Gemma... Jax is about this close to leaving it, and you're not going to believe what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters ;)**

* * *

Chibs scooped up the melting ice cream with his spoon and leaned across the table to feed it to Nina. She ate gently from his spoon, like a little animal, her eyes never leaving his as she licked off a droplet that spilled onto her lip. Chibs smiled proudly, caressing her tenderly.

"So, how's your stitching?" he asked with a playful smile. Nina shrugged shyly.

"It's okay. Do I darn your socks or something now?" she asked, poking her tongue out between her lips. Chibs bit his lip, she was just too damn tempting when she looked at him with those eyes. He leaned across, catching the tip with his own lips and kissing her softly.

"I just wondered if my old lady could put these on for me," he said as he pulled the dusty President patch out of his top pocket and laid it on the table in front of her. Nina stared at it in surprise but smiled, excited for him. She picked it up and brought it close to have a good look before nodding and holding it in place where it would go on his cut.

"I'm sure I could do that," she said. "I'm pretty awesome with a needle." She tapped the mark on her inner elbow, it was a dark joke but it still made Chibs smile. He was proud of her for rising above everything she was going through, he was impressed that she was feeling so strong already. His thumb rubbed over the track mark, wishing she'd never had to suffer like that.

"What happened to you in that place," he murmured. "You were okay, right? Once Tig got there, he took care of you?"

She nodded gingerly, her fingers interlacing with his as she held his hand. "I think so. I don't really remember." She gave him a tired smile, not really wanting to talk about it. She didn't really want to tell him what had happened, Chibs hadn't questioned her for a second when he had found her, probably because he had been so relieved to get hold of her again. "I forgive him. For what happened, at the club. I think we should forget it."

Chibs nodded slowly. Being President meant rising above it, it was that which Jax had really struggled with and he wasn't going to repeat those mistakes. "Aye, I agree. That little... souvenir, on your back. That won't go anywhere, but if you're happy, I will be."

Nina clambered out of her side of the booth and slid in beside him, squashing close to him on the leathery seat. Chibs grinned and folded her beneath his arm, holding her close. She nuzzled him, her nose rubbing softly against his ear, as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Prez," she whispered. "You sure I'm not going to be a problem? I don't want to mess up your white boy charter."

Chibs laughed, he hadn't even thought of that. "You won't, I'll be doing some patching up with your Da soon enough. We're going to need the support with those pissed off Irishmen." He pulled at her hair gently, twirling it between his fingers thoughtfully. Nina looked up at him.

"Is that because of me? And your wife?"

Chibs chuckled. Fiona would be pissed off whatever happened, if she didn't get her way, she was a little madam. The second she found out what had happened - and, more importantly, that Chibs now had the SAMCRO original charter President's patch - she would be more determined than ever to sink her claws into him.

"The latter, maybe," he said, picking up the cherry from the side of the sundae dish and feeding it to Nina. She giggled a little as she bit half and motioned for him to have the rest. "I've got paperwork already being drawn up. She'll hate it, mind. She probably doesn't even legally exist any more, third generation IRA, might have to divorce her in absence."

It all sounded very real when he said it like that. Nina had her fair share of understanding about club life, but a terrorist group like the IRA was something out of her knowledge. She wrinkled her nose.

"She sounds dangerous."

Chibs smiled. "Women around this club always are," he teased, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger and leading her to his lips for another embrace. She tasted like cinnamon and it made him shiver with delight to feel her tongue slip against his. "I bet you can be, too. I saw you choke that guy."

"I barely remember." She gave him a forlorn smile. "Anyone I should watch out for?"

"Your Da's new girlfriend," Chibs said with a smirk. "Gemma Teller-Morrow is one of the scariest women on the goddamn planet. Just... whatever she needs, you stay on the right side of her, okay?" Nina nodded obediently. "It's not worth the risk, you understand? Anything she tells you to do, you do it. Don't question her, we can always talk about it afterwards."

"Yes sir," Nina nodded. She ran her finger along the edge of the ice cream glass and licked off a spot of chocolate sauce. "Guess I won't be her favourite person right now."

Chibs shrugged. "She knows that things change, she used to be the Prez's old lady, she knows what comes with that. Just play nice, that's all. You're kind of her daughter-in-law, after all."

Nina laughed outright at that. The thought of her father shacking up with Gemma was alien, the idea he might actually want a proper, functioning relationship seemed strange enough. "She's doing something right, I guess," she mused. "Daddy's never been the 'settling' type. Must come with age," she added with a cheeky wink as she pulled at Chibs' grey hair. Chibs grinned, catching her wrist and pulling her even closer to him.

"Aye, old, old age," he whispered, his lips brushing her skin. "Little mare. Let's get you home."

* * *

"Do you think we should just tell him?" Nero asked as he pushed his shirt back into his pants. Gemma clicked her tongue and shook her head, Jax would be furious if he ever found out what was going on between them.

"I think he's got enough problems," she said, shaking her shirt the right way up and pulling it back on. She scrunched her hair beneath her hand. Nero chuckled.

"He's got a... unique way of winning friends and influencing people," he laughed. "Probably needs to work on something other than that boyband smile, mama, you should give him some advice."

Gemma laughed and leaned across to kiss Nero's lips. He made her happy, she had no idea how, but they were finally finding their rhythm. "Maybe I should talk to him," she mused. "About us. Clear it from his mind so he can start getting over it. Not like he listens to me much anyway any more."

Nero was about to return with a quick quip when there was a sharp rap on the door. Gemma motioned for him to keep back as she snuck a look and she panicked.

"Shit, it's Jax." She clearly wasn't that ready. "Go, out the back." She gave Nero an anxious shove and kissed him hurriedly as he slipped out. Trying to make herself look as normal as possible, she smoothed her hair beneath her hand and took a breath before opening the door. "Hey baby."

Jax burst into tears the second she spoke. Gemma could do nothing but accept him into her arms as he barrelled into her, sobbing. She could feel him shaking, each breath making him heave.

"Jesus, what the hell's happened?" she asked. "Are the boys okay?"

Jax could barely string two words together as he almost hyperventilated into her shoulder. Gemma rubbed his back comfortingly and helped him sit down. She dragged her own chair closer to him, holding on to him, fearful for what was going on.

"They voted me out of my seat," Jax moaned mournfully, looking at the missing badge on his cut. "That shit with Nero's girl."

"Nina?" Gemma looked confused. "Over that? Why?"

Jax looked at his mother, his only confidant now Opie was gone. "I got her to leave. She owed some guy money, I sent her out of town with him." Gemma swallowed down her anger, unable to express it in the circumstances. "Chibs, he found out and lost it, turned the whole goddamn club against me. Challenged my patch and won."

Gemma could hardly believe things had turned around so quickly. Nero was right, Jax was upsetting too many people. "Jesus." She looked down at the table, trying to parse the whole situation. "Clay back at the head?"

Jax shook his head. "No, Chibs." As if that wasn't mortifying enough to admit, he felt his eyes welling up again as he thought about Tara. "Shit, Mom, I made a bad play." Gemma knew better than to speak, she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to continue. Admitting mistakes was cathartic and much needed. "I tried to take the escort business from Nero. When he bought out our half of Diosa, I invested it into another place. Poached the Cara Cara girls back."

Now Gemma was finding it harder to control her emotions, Jax was screwing around with Nero's future and her two worlds were colliding uncomfortably. "What?"

"I screwed one of those damn porn pussies," Jax admitted guiltily. "And Tara found out." He started to cry again, rocking in his seat. "She's going to take the boys."

Gemma clenched her jaw tight. "No she's not," she said staunchly. "No goddamn way."

"She's already planning it," Jax said. "She's got a job offer lined up, starts next week. Philadelphia." Gemma growled.

"That's the other side of the goddamn country," she snapped, as if Jax didn't already know. Jax moaned sadly at her, whimpering in a moment of pure distress. He had gone too far, he could see it now, but there was no way back.

"How do I fix this?" he pleaded. "I need her back, I need this fixed."

Gemma thought on it for a moment. To her, her grandsons were the only priority. "You leave it with me, baby," she said with a smile, caressing Jax's stubbly cheek with her thumb. "You need to patch up this shit with Nero. Go, apologise, fix that. Shut the other place down, last thing you want is competition, he's already talking about setting up a second location."

Jax nodded, Gemma was good at logistics and he trusted her advice implicitly. "What about Tara?"

Gemma smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "You leave that bitch to me," she said softly. "I'll take care of her, the boys'll be home by dinner tomorrow, with or without her."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - I think y'all better start praying for Tara...!**

* * *

Gemma Teller-Morrow was not a nice woman when she was angry. In fact, she was the complete opposite. She was, quite simply, horrible. The club's cutthroat mentality had seeped into her personality, it was the only way she knew to get things done. Bullying and domineering was how it worked, how it had to work to survive.

It took some convincing for her to persuade Tara to bring her grandsons over to the house. She played it gently, like she knew how to, Tara finally gave in on the promise that Gemma would leave her to start her new life in Philadelphia with minimum hassle.

In Gemma's mind, she was sure she could make Tara stay. Tara was stubborn, but she was one of those people who was remarkably sensible. Gemma laid out a cake, knowing the boys would enjoy making a chocolaty mess while the grown ups talked.

"Gemma?"

Tara knocked lightly on the door before Abel gave it a shove and barrelled in excitedly. "Grandma!" he shouted, running to her and squeezing her leg. Gemma picked him up gleefully and tossed him up onto her hip to balance him.

"There's my boy," she beamed, showering him with kisses. Abel grinned and wriggled in her arms. Gemma messed his hair as she set him down once more and motioned to the bird cage, she knew he loved to look at the pretty little creature inside. Thomas was snoozing in his seat, snoring gently as Tara rested him on the table.

"You won't make me stay." Tara was resolute already, her hands on her hips as she looked expectantly at Gemma. Gemma smiled, already tired by the conversation.

"Coffee?" Tara nodded and took a seat. "I made a cake, maybe when Tommy's up."

Tara looked at her patiently. "What are you doing, Gemma?" she asked coolly. "This isn't going to work, I'm not going through this with him again."

"I'm not asking you to," Gemma shrugged. "If he can't keep his dick dry, I don't think he deserves you. But I just want my boys near me." She looked longingly at Abel. "I'm getting old, Tara. Just a couple of years and I'll be done. Heart's not what it used to be, you know that."

Tara clicked her tongue dismissively. "Don't say that."

"It's true!" Gemma looked at her. "I love Jax as much as you do and if he's an idiot, I can't do anything about that. But you're my daughter too, we've been through enough of this shit." She sighed. "I'm not getting any younger, I just need them here."

"I can't do that," Tara said, shaking her head. "I went to the store earlier, saw two of those Cara Cara girls. They started whispering, Gemma, like girls at college. It was mortifying."

"He thought he was securing business for the club," Gemma said, trying to defend him. It only inflamed Tara's anger.

"Screw the goddamn club!" she snapped. Abel looked up at his mother's raised voice and Tommy started to stir. Gemma took a moment to take the children into her room and settle then quietly before returning.

"The club is who they are, Tara, all of them. It's just the life."

"I am not inflicting this 'life' on my boys," Tara said, moving to stand. "I think we should go, you got to see them, now leave us all alone."

She started towards the bedroom but in a rage, Gemma grabbed her and knotted her fingers roughly in Tara's hair. "You are not ruining Jax's life and taking those boys," she snapped furiously. "That's my family you're messing with."

Tara squealed and kicked Gemma's knee, outraged at the assault. Gemma let out a yelp and, trying to regain her balance, accidentally slammed Tara's head against the counter. Tara slumped down to the floor, unconscious, and Gemma stood over her, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shit." She felt for Tara's pulse, at least she was still breathing. Wrinkling her nose she groaned, this was not the way this was meant to go. She looked around, what the hell could she do?

"Gemma?"

Gemma stood in a panic as she heard keys in the door. She stared in surprised at Nina as she walked in, a huge bunch of flowers in her arms. She could barely see over the top of them as she shuffled in, intent on following Chibs' advice to befriend Gemma.

"Daddy leant me your keys, I just wanted to drop these off." She felt out the counter with her foot and put them down. Gemma stood, noiseless, as if Nina wouldn't notice. Nina paused as she saw Tara on the floor and swallowed. "Is... Did I interrupt?"

"Yes, she's having a goddamn nap," Gemma muttered, not quite sure what to say with the stranger in her home. "Jesus. Well now you're here." Implicating Nina in what had happened was the only way to assure her silence. Gemma went to grab Tara's ankle and looked at Nina expectantly. "You just gonna stand there, sweetheart?"

Remembering Chibs' words, Nina eventually nodded and moved to follow Gemma's lead. Gemma dragged Tara across to the basement stairs and slung her up onto her shoulder.

"We'll just, you know, let her come to," she frowned, not even sure what she was doing. This was beyond her means, she knew Nero would never be able to help her with such a situation. "Come on, you're meant to be an old lady now, we have to sort this out. We just need to, I don't know, tie her to something."

She looked back up the stairs as she heard Thomas start crying. Leaving Nina with Tara's unconscious form, Gemma hurried back to comfort her grandson. Nina stared at Tara, not sure what to do.

"I'm really sorry," she murmured, shuffling her feet and remembering Chibs' words about deference to Gemma. "I don't have a lot of choices here."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - Sadly the site seems to be having some problems so hope you get to read this - let me know if you have any issues!**

* * *

By the time Gemma came back downstairs, Nina was sitting very calmly on the lowest step. She was rubbing some broken skin on her fingers as she looked up expectantly.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do," she shrugged as she gestured to Tara. Gemma squeezed past her and crossed the basement to see Nina had seated Tara in an old office chair. Her hands were bound neatly to the arms, her ankles tied together. Gemma swallowed, it was eerily reminiscent of the Guatemalan girl in her father's basement.

"Nice job," Gemma said with a little surprise as she saw how well Nina had made the rope knots. "You do this often?"

"My Daddy's an OG," Nina shrugged with a shy smile. "I've been doing this for years."

Gemma liked that. She put one arm around Nina and kissed her head. "Proper old lady material," she mused, lifting Nina's chin to get a good look at her. "I'll take that."

Nina didn't say anything, just looked at Tara. "Do I ask what happened?"

"Best not to," Gemma smiled, motioning for her to go upstairs. Nina went up and watched from the stairs as Gemma took off her scarf and used it as a gag across Tara's mouth. That would keep her quiet.

Gemma dusted off her hands as she came back upstairs and kicked the basement door shut. Nina was fiddling with the ribbon on the flowers she had brought, she stopped the second Gemma walked in. Gemma didn't speak, just paced over coolly and looked at the gift.

"These are beautiful," she said with a warm smile. Nina couldn't believe she was so calm with an unconscious woman in her basement. "This is my favourite colour."

"I'll remember that," Nina nodded. "I, uh, I think I should go. Leave you to your... business." She stood and ran her hands over her dress. "I hope you work out your... problem?"

Gemma smirked. "She's not a problem. Thank you for your help." Nina started towards the door when Gemma called out, "Why don't you and Chibs come for dinner? Jax too, your Daddy? Let's try and mend some fences?"

Nina liked that idea, she wanted Chibs to be a strong president, dealing with Jax was a big part of that, even she hated him. She smiled. "Will your guest downstairs be joining us?"

"What guest?" Gemma winked, there was nothing more to be said about Tara until she worked out a plan of action. "Seven, bring beer. Welcome to the family."

Nina paced back to her car, not quite sure how she was feeling. Her whole head was buzzing as she glanced anxiously at the house. She was up for playing friendly with Gemma, sure, but she was sure this wasn't right. Maybe she should get Chibs' opinion.

Turning off towards the lot, she pulled up as a handful of Sons were mounting their bikes. Nina parked up quickly and scanned the place for Chibs. He was just about to sit down but he walked over to meet her, pushing a devouring kiss on her mouth as he saw her.

"How was it?" he asked, slipping his hands around to her ass and giving her a gentle squeeze. Nina smiled and giggled.

"It was... interesting." She wrinkled her nose. "Do you have five minutes?"

Happy barked from across the lot and Chibs looked back. He shook his head and gave her one more caress. "I have to go meet some Irishmen," he said. "Should be an hour or so, is that okay?"

Nina nodded, she knew how it worked, it would have to be. "Sure. Gemma invited us for dinner, seven, at hers."

Chibs nodded approvingly as he jogged back to his bike. She gave him a wave and watched as he peeled away with Juice, Happy and Bobby. Rat tailed behind them in the van with another prospect at the back. She knotted her fingers in her hair as she watched him go, not sure what to do.

"You okay, baby?"

She didn't even know where Tig came from as he crept up behind her but he was there suddenly. Nina turned around and gave him a smile. Since he had been so kind to her, she had had no doubts about trusting him. She pulled at her lip idly.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Tig grinned like a cat with the cream, he loved being able to help her. "Anything you want. That old goat not giving you what you need?"

Nina laughed. "Nothing like that. It's about..." She paused, not sure if she was making the right move talking to him. "Gemma, can you tell me about her?"

"Gemma?" Tig chuckled. "She's the queen of us all. Like the club's old lady. She's pretty fierce."

"Yeah." Nina started to chew at her nail. "Do you think she's dangerous?"

That question made Tig frown. "Dangerous? Has she threatened you?"

Nina shook her head quickly. "No, no, not at all." Tig laughed and mimed wiping sweat from his brow.

"Phew, because she can get pretty crazy. You don't want to get on the wrong side of that, she might just kill you."

He laughed heartily but Nina was beginning to worry for Tara. She started to rub at her palms again and Tig took one hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the rope marks on her skin.

"Our new Prez got some kinky Japanese bondage shit going on?" he joked. When she didn't laugh, he knew something else was bothering her. "Did Gemma hurt you?"

Nina shook her head and looked around before she leaned in close to Tig, not wanting anyone else to hear. "I went to her place to take something over and..." She closed her eyes, wondering whether she should say any more. "Jax's wife was there."

"Tara?" Tig shrugged. "Not unusual, maybe doing a baby shift change?"

"She was unconscious." Nina looked him in the eye to show him she was dead serious. "On the kitchen floor. She's okay, her heart's beating and everything but she's out cold."

Tig was just about to kiss her torn fingers when he suddenly froze, realising why they were so torn. "Jesus, you tied her up, didn't you?"

"She kind of told me to!" Nina said, panic descending across her face. "I didn't know what to do, Chibs told me to be her friend and do whatever she said! I thought I was doing the right thing."

Tig was giving her a lopsided smile. If she was his, he would be dragging her to the apartment to fuck the hell out of right now, she was just the right kind of crazy for him. "God, you're a real old lady, aren't you?"

She looked at him with a hopeless look and Tig laughed. He whisked her up into his arms and carried her playfully towards her car, wishing she was his girl. Nina squealed a little, giggling as he dropped her down on the bonnet with a bump. They leaned into each other for a split second and Nina felt the breath catch in her chest as he pulled her up against him.

"I should go. Rescue her," Tig murmured, his lips too close. Nina nodded as she squirmed back a little, knowing they shouldn't be so near each other.

"You're good at that. Damsels in distress and everything," she murmured. Tig smiled.

"There's only one I really wanted to win," he murmured sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot. "But I think these circumstances are... different." He winked at her and offered her his hand. "Come on. Gemma's a scary bitch but we'll do it together. Last thing you need is a kidnapping charge on your record and she'll pass it on to you without hesitation."

Nina took his hand and squeezed his fingers as she slipped off the car. Tig put one arm around her waist to steady her.

"Thank you for helping me," she said softly. "I wanted to ask Chibs but he was busy." He nodded.

"Don't worry, baby, I've got your back." He brushed her hair back from her face sweetly and, despite the overwhelming desire to kiss her mouth, he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll always have your back, I promise."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - Just a little note to say thank you to everyone for the feedback recently, it really helped me shape this chapter and I needed the guidance! So heaps of love and thanks for all the support, you guys really shaped this chapter with me!**

* * *

Nina was beginning to get used to the bikes. She held on tightly to Tig as they sped across to Gemma's, anxious about the decision she had made to square up to Gemma's actions. It was never going to make her popular with the old matriarch, that was clear, but some things were more important and Tara's safety was one of them.

"She's going to kill me," Nina murmured nervously as Tig stopped the engine. "Can I stay here?" As Tig climbed off the Harley, she shifted forward to his seat and caressed the handlebars, finding some sort of comfort in them. Tig watched her running her hands across his bike and shivered.

"Come on, you're tougher than that," he insisted. "She'll respect you in the end." His playful smile convinced her and she took the hand he offered to climb off. They walked up to the house still holding hands, without really realising, and Nina broke it off as she hid behind him a little when they knocked.

"Hey baby." Gemma smiled warmly as she saw Tig at the door. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, just like he always did, before he pulled Nina in behind him. It only took Gemma a second to realise why they were there. She looked at Nina dismissively. "Can't keep your mouth shut? No wonder they like you."

"Ease up, Gem," Tig said, giving her a look. He could see Abel sitting at the table colouring while Tommy kicked about in his seat with a little toy turtle. "She needed some... advice."

"So she asked you?" Gemma chuckled. "Old man not good enough, sweetheart?"

Tig started to open his mouth but Nina stepped up, irritated at being talked down to so condescendingly. "Chibs is trying to be a good President for this club," she frowned. "He's trying to mend all the shit your son kicked up. I'm supporting him in the best way I can."

Gemma stared at her in a mixture of surprise and contempt. She glanced at Tig. "Little bitch has a mouth on her. Bet you like that, Tiggy."

"I'm standing right here," Nina said shortly. "I'm not going to be beaten into line by you, I'm not one of those girls you can control." Tig giggled a little at her firm tone and looked down at his boots to avoid Gemma's eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gemma demanded. Nina matched her, squaring up opposite her.

"I am Chibs Telford's old lady," she said sharply. "And I am not going to let this club go to the dogs because of some personal shit you've got with that woman downstairs. Now I'll help fix this, if that's what you want, otherwise I'm going straight to Jax right now and you two can sort your own crap out."

Gemma swallowed, put out by Nina's tone. Nobody ever spoke to her like that, not even Tara when she was in one of her moods. "Like you want to help Jax."

Nina shook her head. "No, I don't want to help Jax. But I will do anything for Chibs, including play nice over dinner with your manipulative, megalomaniac psychopath of a son. I see where he gets it from now." Her eyes were fierce and Gemma scowled, furious at being challenged in her own home. "You want me to call him now?" Gemma didn't answer and Nina held out her hand to Tig. "Give me your phone."

Tig hesitated, unsure about getting between the two of them but eventually pulled it out. Nina was about to take it when Gemma snatched it out of her hand.

"Fine. Fix it." She pouted petulantly and motioned to Tig. "Help her. But she's not taking my grandkids."

"You can sort that shit out." Nina motioned for Tig to come with her as she headed to the basement. "I'll correct my mistakes, you and your family can correct your own."

* * *

Nina stroked her hand over Tara's head as she settled her in her bed. Tig sat at her feet, watching Nina tending to her. Tara was fast asleep, it had been easy to transfer her to her own home once Gemma became a little more cooperative and was assured responsibility for the children until Tara awoke.

"So what's the story again?" Tig asked as Nina relaxed back against the headboard, stretching her legs towards him. He caught her foot in his hand and rubbed it softly.

"She collapsed," Nina said. "Arguing with Gemma. I was there, I saw her, she won't remember but that doesn't matter. Hopefully she'll panic about being alone with no family support and stay in town."

Tig smiled a little as he tickled her toes. "You're a good girl," he said. "Well done for standing up to her, that can't have been easy." Nina nodded.

"Needed to be done." She pressed an ice pack against Tara's bruise on her forehead, hoping it would reduce enough before she awoke. Tig watched her tending to her carefully, a little smile on his lips. "My Daddy wasn't around a lot when I was a kid, it's hard growing up without your parents around. I'm not going to let those little boys go through that." She glanced at Tig for a second. "Do you have kids?"

"Daughters." Tig felt his eyes well up. "A daughter, I guess. Lost one of them recently."

Nina could tell from the look in his eyes it had been club business. She swallowed and shifted down the bed to sit beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder gently and kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry."

Tig shrugged and fiddled with his rings awkwardly. "I was a shitty father anyway," he admitted. "Barely saw them. Gave them money when they wanted it and hoped they wouldn't bother me. I wish I could have done it better." He laughed at himself darkly. "I didn't deserve them, either of them."

Nina's arms around him brought him a strange sense of comfort. Tig hated himself for what had happened to Dawn but he felt a sense of forgiveness as she held him tightly. He sighed and put one arm around her, pulling her closer as he rested his head on top of hers, drawing strength from her presence.

"Tara?"

Jax came hurtling through the house at speed. Nina looked up quickly, drawing herself apart from Tig as Jax came in. He looked at them both in confusion as he sank to his knees by the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

Nina swallowed and parroted the perfected lie to him. "She just collapsed, at Gemma's. They were arguing, she just fainted. Knocked her head on the counter," she added as she saw Jax examining the bruise on Tara's forehead.

"Jesus." Jax was holding Tara's hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly, as if it might rouse her. "I am so sorry."

Nina motioned for Tig to leave the room. Jax hardly noticed them go, furious at himself for letting anything happen to her. This was his fault, they shouldn't have argued, he never expected her to find out about Ima and he hated himself for putting her in that position.

"Tara, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Climbing on the bed beside her, he curled up, leaning his head on her pillow and taking over Nina's place as he pressed the ice to his wife's bruised head. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

She looked so beautiful asleep. Her face was calm and at rest, he hardly ever saw her like that. Tara always seemed so stressed, so upset, and that was Jax's fault, he did that to her.

"Everything's changing," he promised her softly. "The club, Chibs having the head of the table. It's not my responsibility now. I can be here more, for you, for the boys." He put his arm around her waist and leaned into her. "I love you, I'm so sorry, none of this was supposed to happen." He nuzzled her gently. "I love you, you and me, we're okay, I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - Uh oh, Nina's getting some unexpected news...**

* * *

It took a decent backhand bribe to convince one of the less ethical doctors from Saint Thomas to tell Tara she had had some sort of heart palpitation. Juice happened to know a pretty little nurse he had hooked up with once before who pulled the right strings, and Tara, begrudgingly, accepted the instruction to stay put in Charming for now.

Nina took it upon herself to go over to the house a week later. She smiled at Tara as she arrived, holding a casserole in her hands. Tara raised an eyebrow, she was used to the crow eaters showing little gestures but Nina was a new face at her door.

"You didn't have to do that," she murmured as she pulled the door open. Nina didn't mind, she liked being able to help in her own little way. She still felt guilty for falling for Gemma's encouragement, she would have to find her own ways to make it up.

"It's okay, Chibs was out and I was at a loose end." She rustled in her handbag and pulled out a wrapped-up batch of brownies. "I made these for the boys, they're healthy ones. Almond flour, orange oil and dark chocolate. Just don't tell them."

Tara laughed at that, Nina's nervous little explanation of her nutrition-conscious dessert. "That's very kind, they'll love them." She put everything away and motioned for Nina to sit down. "Do you want a coffee?"

Nina rubbed her torso and shook her head. "Just water, please. I've had this weird indigestion for a couple of weeks. Like heartburn, but lower."

Tara's eyebrows twitched a little, that sure didn't sound like heartburn. She didn't say anything but handed a glass of cold water across. She watched as Nina drank most of it down quickly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, wiping her lips with the corner of her sleeve. Tara nodded.

"Better, I think." She smiled. "Jax has been around more now Chibs has the patch, it's making a big difference."

"Are you mending things?" Nina blushed a little, realising the question was a little abrupt. "I don't mean to be nosy, I, just, you know. I bet it's hard, with the kids. On your own."

Tara nodded, slowly at first but then a little faster. "I think we're getting there," she said. Jax had spent the night for the first time in a week the night before, maybe they were slowly healing. They had done nothing but lie together, but it did feel like it had made a big difference to their relationship. "Are you throwing up?"

Nina shrugged. "A couple of times, I think I ate too much the last couple of nights. Either that or beer just isn't agreeing with me at the moment. I'll have a little beer belly at the rate Chibs goes through it."

She smiled as she pushed her stomach out jokingly. Tara's lips twitched as she leaned across and felt Nina's forehead and then rested her hand on her. "Any headaches? Other nausea?"

Nina nodded. "I've had a lot of late nights," she murmured by way of explanation. "Why?"

Tara laughed, for as bright as Nina could be, she was oblivious. "I think you might be pregnant."

Nina snorted with laughter at that, almost spitting out the last of her water. The thought was so far from her head, the mere suggestion made her giggle before she suddenly stopped and panic descended upon her expression. "I can't be. Chibs and me, we haven't, you know." She turned red. "Since I got back from that place."

Tara flipped open the lid of her laptop and connected to the hospital network quickly. Nina peeked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your report," she said, focused. "From when they did the rape kit on you." Her eyes were focused on the screen, she couldn't see the fear on Nina's face.

"They said they used contraceptives. In the shots." She was sure her head was feeling fuzzy just talking about it. "I remember Danny briefing Pig about it when I got there, telling him to give me the same ones as everyone else."

Tara frowned. "It just takes missing one shot for a margin of error," she explained without looking up. "When you came in... your oestrogen level was up but not as high as someone who had been given a liquid dosage that day."

Nina could feel butterflies fluttering through her whole body. She shook her head, disbelieving. "What does that mean?"

"That we should do a test," Tara said. "That we should check and get you to a clinic if you are. That last day you were there, did you have sex?" Nina nodded, mortified, and clamped a hand to her mouth as she realised who with. She felt tears creeping into her eyes as she thought about it.

Tara led her to the bathroom and dug through the drawer for a pregnancy kit. She waited patiently and got her answer within a couple of moments when Nina suddenly sobbed loudly. Tara knocked once and pushed the door open to find Nina weeping on the floor.

"Oh jeez." Tara leaned down and Nina clasped her legs, crying hysterically as she gasped for breath to try and steady herself. Tara felt sorry for her, nobody wanted to deal with something like that. "It's okay, we can get you an appointment, I know a place where it'll be totally anonymous, nobody needs to know."

Nina was shaking her head already. "It's not that easy," she whimpered softly, her wet eyes looking up at Tara. "I can't just get rid of it."

"Of course you can," Tara said. "If that's what you want, if this was forced on you? You don't have to have a baby, Nina, there are so many options now."

Nina stammered to find her voice but her tongue felt thick in her mouth, she couldn't even say it. When Tara stroked her hair supportively, she swallowed.

"It was Tig," she whispered. "I slept with Tig, on the last day."

Tara felt her heart sink down, heavy like lead. "Oh Jesus." That was the last thing she expected to hear, no wonder Nina was in such a state. "Does Chibs know?" Nina's sudden and wild wail assured Tara that he didn't. She felt the younger girl clinging to her, broken on her knees as she cried. Tara tried to support her gently. "He doesn't have to, Nina. None of them do. We can keep this between us, just make an appointment and make this all go away. It'll be our secret, I promise."

"I don't want to be a baby killer," she muttered breathlessly. Tara sighed.

"It's not like that. Right now, it's just a clump of cells. Still forming." She had been through this whole thing herself when she had found out she was pregnant with Thomas, the torture of wanting to abort a baby was one that would tear at the mind. "It's not a baby yet, Nina. It's just... matter."

Nina pressed her palm to her stomach. Suddenly, the inexplicable pull to Tig she had been struggling with made so much more sense. "He would be so upset."

Tara shook her head. "It's not about him, it's about you. What you need. If you're not ready..." She didn't even have to finish, it was clear Nina wasn't ready for anything right now. "I'll make an appointment for the end of the week, give you a bit of time. You just, you need to get your head around it."

Nina nodded, trying to wipe her tears away but they just kept streaming down her cheeks. She reached for Tara's hand and held it tightly. "Promise me, you won't tell him. Either of them. Anyone," she begged. "Please, Tara."

Tara leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Of course," she assured her. "It's between us, you just take your time. Come into Saint Thomas tomorrow on lunch, I can just do an overall check up." Nina nodded as Tara helped her stand. "I'll help you however I can."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N - Oh my gosh, some amazingly strong responses about Nina's news! I love it! Let me see if I can change your opinions... Keep telling me how you feel, it's definitely helping me shape this thing. I won't always agree with you though... ;-) S xx**

* * *

Nina dutifully kept her head down over the next few days and scoffed the anti-nausea tablets Tara had given her during her check up. Tara had been right when they went through the blood test results, Nina had been given a plentiful dose of contraceptive during her time in Danny's club, but that last couple of days, her dosages had slipped and left margin for error.

Tara offered to take her to a clinic not far out of town. It was the same place she had once taken Lyla, when Lyla had aptly said the timing just wasn't right. It wasn't, the timing was off, very off. Nina and Chibs seemed so happy, there was no way this could upset their very precarious balance.

Nina could feel herself shaking as she saw a crowd of protestors sitting outside the clinic. She looked at Tara in panic, wishing them away as half a dozen swarmed around the car with pro-life placards.

"Ignore them," Tara said. "You can make your own choices."

It was easy to say but Nina was already terrified by the whole idea. All she wanted to do was ask Chibs his opinion but the circumstances didn't allow it. Maybe she should have spoken to her father, he would have had good advice but right now she only had Tara. She gripped the doctor's hand tightly for reassurance as they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"God doesn't want you to do this," a plump, middle-aged woman called across to them. "You're going against God's will."

"You know nothing about what God wants," Tara replied defensively as she guided Nina to the door. "He's not concerned with choices like these."

"The father would be. Have you talked to him?"

It struck a nerve and Nina stopped, dragging her heels a little as the words played in her mind. Tara gave her a push towards the building as they slipped inside. She could see Nina fretting.

"Just ignore them, those people out there are crazy."

Nina shook her head, her fingers fluttering against her lips as she stared at the wall. In her mind, she simply couldn't work out how Tig would feel about the whole thing. He had said how badly he has treated his daughters, they had talked about that, but his sadness at the loss of one of his girls haunted her.

"I should tell him," she whispered as she looked at the girls waiting. She hated being here, doing this, even with Tara's support. Tara's face fell.

"Nina, you can't." She was shaking her head as she lowered her voice. "It's not just about you, or him. This is on Chibs, too. He's SAMCRO's President, you're his old lady. It looks like you betrayed him when he took advantage of you."

Nina whimpered softly, lost in her thoughts. "I was so alone, Tara. That place, there was no escape. He took care of me, he made me feel safe." She looked up guiltily. "I wanted him to," she admitted. "I begged him to, it's on me."

Tara could see the helplessness in her expression, she reached to hold Nina's hand but Nina pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

"I need to tell him what I'm doing," she said softly. Tara swallowed, she didn't think it was the right idea but she could see it was what Nina needed. Whatever she had heard outside had got into her heart. "It's not just my decision."

"You're the one who has to carry that," Tara replied. "And Chibs has to deal with that with you. It's not just you in this."

"Exactly." Nina nodded, she had convinced herself. "It's for all of us, I have to be honest with all of them and make a decision. Even if Chibs hates it, I have to."

* * *

Lowen gave Chibs a hapless smile as she held out a manilla envelope to him. He picked it up, rifling through it a little before looking up expectantly.

"Is that it?" He chuckled. "I thought it would be, I don't know, bigger."

"She's been in absentia for years," Lowen said as Chibs pulled out the papers and started reading through them. "Legally, she exists but as far as every database I can find? Nobody knows where she is."

Chibs chuckled. "Aye, IRA'll do that to you," he said. "Where do I sign?"

She leaned over, pointing out the right spots on the page. "Here, here and here. You haven't seen her, have you? Recently?"

Chibs paused and pursed his lips. "You want the truth or the official line here?"

Lowen hesitated. "The truth, preferably."

"She was staying at my house, for a while," Chibs murmured. "Uninvited, I hasten to add, but there nonetheless."

Lowen's body language shifted almost immediately as her hand hovered over the pages. "Did you speak?" He nodded. "Were you... affectionate?"

Chibs blushed a little and fiddled with the pen in his hand. "If you're asking if we..." She looked him straight in the eye and Chibs turned even redder, looking shyly down at the floor. "We had sex. Once. But it's been a month since then, been with Nina since the second she came home."

Rosen frowned. "Does anybody know?"

"Fiona," he laughed, trying to ease up her sudden change in expression. "Jax, maybe. Is that a problem?"

"Could be," Rosen frowned. "If she refutes it. Says she has seen you, you were together, made her think things were okay. Woman like Fiona will do anything to get her way, pull a few pretty faces, butter up a judge. Your record isn't great. She's just an estranged wife type."

Chibs groaned, it was exactly the kind of thing Fiona would do to make his life a living hell. "How do we get around this?" Lowen wrinkled her nose. "Short of getting papers for her to actually sign?"

Lowen shook her head. "You'll have to talk to her, make her sign."

"She won't," he said abruptly. "She'll refuse."

Lowen smiled grimly. "You know there's only one other way, Chibs." Chibs nodded slowly, the thought had already crossed his mind as the most efficient.

"Aye, I'm aware." Maybe it was the kind of job he would entrust to Tig, or maybe Happy. Happy wouldn't ask any questions, he never did. "Thank you."

"Shall I redraft?" she asked, looking at him with curiosity. He shrugged, it made no real odds to him, he was already sure how it would go.

"Won't hurt, I can always ask, would be a shame to have to go to an extreme." He smiled, that sweet expression on his face was not one that wanted to kill his wife but he knew what the end point was and he needed to get there. "Maybe, uh, don't mention our little... interaction? To the others, or Nina? She doesn't know, I don't want to hurt her, she's a good girl."

Lowen nodded and squeezed his hand across the table. "Of course not," she promised. "You'll be a free man soon enough, don't worry about that."

As they stepped out of chapel, Chibs smiled to see Nina coming in. She waved at him, trying to keep far enough away so that he couldn't see how steadily she had been crying all the way back. Juice slipped in front of him.

"We gotta go," he said. "Niners are waiting."

Chibs sighed, it felt like he barely had any time any more, the club was always pulling at him. He nodded and managed to blow Nina a kiss across the bar as he headed out the front door with a couple of others.

Nina watched him go before looking around. Sure enough, Tig was leaning against the bar, arm-wrestling with Filthy Phil and swearing at him as he did. The second Nina approached, Tig slammed Phil's arm down, breaking it with a snap, and let go of his hand.

"You okay?" He could see her eyes were still a little red and he looked around for Chibs. "That asshole upset you? I'll kick his ass."

Nina shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "I need to talk to you." Phil was leaning in, trying to listen and she whispered, "Privately."

Tig nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He took her hand and helped her shimmy up the ladder to the rooftop. Nina kept away from the edge, nervous and wishing he hadn't taken her somewhere so precarious to deliver such awkward news.

"Here," Tig said, motioning for her to sit. He offered her a little hip flask but she shook her head and he took a sip himself. "What do you need? Anything, baby, you know that."

Baby, there it was, that word. She swallowed and felt her eyes welling up again, against her will. "That place," she started, not looking at him as she tried to find the right words. "We... Didn't we?"

Tig swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, we did. You were so upset, I thought I was kinda helping you." He took her hands in his own, his skin was rough against hers but he held her anyway. "I won't say a word, I swear, it was a one-off and I know it can't happen again, you and Chibs, I mean, I know you make each other happy and shit, I won't get in the way of that."

Nina laughed before lifting her eyes. "You kind of have," she murmured. "I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."

Tig stared at her, sure she was joking. He started to laugh but it subsided fast enough as he saw her expression didn't change, it was sad and fastidious on her face. His wicked grin disappeared. "Are you sure?" She nodded and she could see a flicker of genuine excitement in his eyes. "And it's mine?"

"Ninety percent," she admitted almost breathlessly. Tig bounced to his feet and whisked her up, spinning her around before sitting her down again. He had never thought he would be so excited but with her? With her was different.

"Shit. Yes!" He thrust his fist in the air in excitement before seeing her uncertain expression. "I mean, what happens now? Can we do this? Can we have a baby?"

Nina didn't know the answer to that. "I need to talk to Chibs." Tig looked at her, unsure.

"Aw shit," he sighed, trying to contain his joy. There was no way Chibs would let this fly. "He ain't gonna let you bring up a kid with me, that's for sure."

"I love him," Nina said, her tone firm. "I think he is a wonderful man but this?" She put her hand on her stomach and Tig gingerly followed suit. "This is a little person we made. By accident, but at a time when it was right and we needed each other. I can't just ignore that."

Tig nodded, he understood that. "Then we do it together," he said. "They say you either tell old ladies nothing or everything, you got the same choice here. Nothing or everything. Lies just have this way of biting your ass, especially around here, everybody's got a big mouth." He rubbed the back of his head before sitting on his knees in front of her. "I think we should be honest with him. Every bit of it, straight up."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Oh my gosh I have never been so conflicted about what to do in all my life! So here's some tension for you as a reward while I get my ass in gear. Apologies, but thank you for the vocal feedback, it's really making me rethink my planning (which is a good thing, I promise!). Just a short one while I try and get my head in shape.**

* * *

Chibs was dirty and bloody and exhausted by the time he got back to his house. It was dark outside, late into the night, somehow business with the Niners always seemed to escalate to something else. An impromptu trip to settle a dealer's debt had ended with a wild punch up and Chibs was aching. All he wanted was a beer, a takeaway and sex with Nina.

Maybe she'd be ready by now, she had been so hesitant for too long. Chibs longed to take control of her body again, make love to her, claim her as his own like he so needed to. Maybe she needed him to too.

"Nina?" He called out as soon as he opened the door and paused for a moment as he saw Tig sitting at his kitchen table. "Evening, all okay?"

Tig grimaced a little, hoping that Nina had stopped violently vomiting now. She came in from the other room, drying her face with a towel and tossing a couple of mints in her mouth. She looked at Tig, grateful for him stalling, and went to Chibs. She hugged him, holding him tight, willing him not to hate her the way she was sure that he might.

"Hello love," Chibs murmured, kissing the top of her forehead. She glanced up and wiped some dirt from his head, rubbing it away with her thumb. She could see the blood on his clothes but he waved her concern away. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Meeting went well?" Tig asked. Chibs shrugged.

"As well as expected," he replied casually. "You, uh, keeping company or something?"

Tig looked at Nina, hoping she would start the conversation. He could see she didn't want to, that she was already changing her mind about telling him now that they were face-to-face. He couldn't let that happen, he wanted this baby in more ways than he could ever admit to her.

"Nina wanted to talk to you about something," Tig finally said, motioning for her to speak. Nina swallowed nervously but nodded, she did want to. Chibs laughed.

"She need you here for that?" His expression changed as he noticed Nina turn her eyes to the ground. "What's going on?"

Nina knew she had to say it eventually. She led Chibs to sit down and held his hands tightly as she tried to find the courage to tell him. "I'm pregnant." The words felt heavy in the air, she simply couldn't follow it with the full truth, not yet. "When I was at Danny's, I-" She paused and gave Tig an apologetic look, she just couldn't do it. "It must be some guy from there." She could feel Chibs pulling his hand away from hers and she whimpered. "Please, Filip, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

"Nina." Tig was staring at her, expecting her to tell Chibs what had passed between them but she simply didn't dare.

Chibs was in an equally torn position. He looked at her, his girl, his Nina, and felt sick to know that someone else had done that to her. "Jesus Christ." He pinched his nose, this wasn't what he needed this evening. "How far along?"

"About six weeks," she said quietly. "I didn't want this but now... I don't know. It's... It's a life, a soul, in here. What happens now?"

Chibs bit his lower lip. Almost every single part of him loathed the thing in her body already, an alien invading his home. One uncomfortable chunk of his heart nagged at him though, the damned Catholic part. "I'm not sure," he muttered, glancing at Tig. "Little bastard in here." He leaned over and pressed his hand against her stomach, he was sure it felt warmer. "God sure does love to test us, huh?"

Nina smiled a little at that, stroking his cheek as she tried to understand his reaction. At least he wasn't angry. "I love you. Without a shadow of a doubt, Chibs, it's you, it's only you. But this?" She patted his hand on her. "I don't know what to do here."

Chibs nodded. "Your Da know?" Nina shook her head. "You should talk to him. I'll support you whatever you decide." He gave her a soft smile. "Sometimes beautiful things come out of accidents, just like my Kerrianne."

Tig could hardly believe what he was hearing. He looked between them, were they really breezing through this? Chibs gave Nina a long kiss, full of longing and love, and motioned upstairs.

"Go to bed, love, it's late. We can have a good chat in the morning." She nodded and tiptoed upstairs noiselessly. Tig stared at Chibs.

"That it, Prez?"

Chibs swallowed, what else could he say? He poured himself a large glass of scotch and knocked it back instantly. "Christ." His voice was dark as he muttered a string of profanities and ended with an almighty, "Fuck!" as he kicked the kitchen chair over. Tig stared at him as he slowly picked up his cut and put it back on.

"Where are you going?" Tig frowned. Chibs shrugged.

"Anywhere, anywhere but here tonight," he muttered. "You stay. Stay here, let her sleep and tell her in the morning that we're done, to get out of here. Help her find somewhere else, or ask Nero to. I can't be dealing with this shite."

He closed his eyes, he didn't want to do this but he knew what would happen. He could never win, he was an asshole if he made her get rid of it and a cuckold if he didn't. His perfect Nina would never be the same again. He stormed out of the house, getting straight on his bike as he set off somewhere, anywhere. He didn't glance back even once, not even to see Nina's silhouette against the light of the bedroom window.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to DorkySoul for helping me, I have been so struggling with the shape of this but now I've got it. Inga, you're my one true love (except Chibs...) so huge thanks - and you have someone else to blame too now ;-) S xx**

* * *

Tig cursed as he tried to scrape the burnt bacon off the bottom of the pan. How did women always make this shit seem so easy? Surely he just had to put the pan on the stove and chuck the meat on, why was it sticking? He scowled, irritated, as the smoke alarm above his head started to wail.

"Shut up, asshole," he muttered, giving it a thump. It only proceeded to scream at him louder and he abandoned the pan on the job to wave a damp towel beneath the alarm to try and fan away the smoke.

Nina watched with amusement from the doorway for a moment before she saw Tig's attempt at breakfast go up in flames on the hob. She hopped forward, grabbing the towel from him and tossing it over the pan to stop it from getting any worse. Tig went red as she, very calmly, clicked a button on the alarm to make it stop and tossed the chargrilled pan into the sink.

"Good morning," she said with a tired smile. She rubbed her eyes, it had been an abrupt wake up but she could see he had been trying.

"Morning." Tig grimaced. "I was trying to make you breakfast."

"You're very thoughtful," she said with a laugh as she lifted up the blackened pan. "Don't worry, I'll just have some cereal. Have you eaten?" She didn't wait for an answer, just took out two bowls and filled one for him. Without looking up, she murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't tell him. I couldn't. It wasn't right."

Tig wriggled a little on his seat but he understood. "Yeah, I get it," he said. "It's hard, that shit. Maybe you shouldn't tell him, you probably made a good call."

She half-heartedly ate a couple of spoonfuls but she wasn't really interested. All she wanted to do was sit down with Chibs, hold his hand and work out a plan with him. "I'll go to the lot today, maybe take him some lunch, talk it out." Tig wrinkled his nose, he hated having to be the one to tell her.

"I... I don't think you should," he said. "Chibs, he's feeling pretty confused about all this. I think you should give him some space."

"Space?" Nina frowned. "I thought he said we were going to talk about it."

Tig shook his head. "He doesn't want to now, Nina. He... he just wants you to go." He gave her a regretful smile. "I'm sorry. You should come to mine, I haven't got a spare room but I can take the couch and-"

She had stopped listening, her eyes were glazed over. Chibs was walking away, he wanted her out of his life. She struggled to breathe, her chest suddenly feeling tight, and she pushed the bowl of food away from her. Tig pulled his chair closer to her and held her hand tightly in his own.

"Nina. This isn't your fault."

She was shaking her head. "I need to go. I need to go to that clinic, I should have just gone in the first place."

Tig felt his heart sink, his chance of a child and a life with this woman was slipping away from him. "Nina, please." He looked steadily into her eyes. "Don't you get it? You were shot. The chances of this baby ever even forming were slim, but it happened anyway. This thing? Inside of you? It's a miracle. You can't want to just destroy that."

His words sat in her chest but she shook her head. "I don't want to destroy what I have with him," she insisted, her expression full of sadness as she looked at him. "Tig, I can't. I love him, I can't do this to him."

Tig slumped down petulantly in his seat. "So, what? You're just going to give it all up? Never give this child a chance?" He shook his head. "You begged me, Nina, in that place. Begged me to sleep with you."

"I was a goddamn mess in that place!" she snapped. "Don't you dare try and guilt me, Alex."

"It's not guilt, it's the truth." He was frowning, his expression dark. "You wanted me to hold you, I did the right thing in the circumstances. We were doing the right thing. This baby? This baby is the outcome of two people who cared about each other when it really mattered."

His heartfelt plea was lost on her, she wasn't listening. In her mind, Nina had one mission and that was to fix this. She wouldn't be the one to hurt Chibs, it wasn't fair.

"I think I just need to go to my Daddy's for a little while," she said, turning her eyes away from him. "Get out of here, if Chibs doesn't want me here I'm not going to outstay my welcome."

As she was standing up to go, she heard Chibs' Harley on the drive. She pulled on her jacket quickly and started towards the door. Chibs slammed it open before she even reached it and stared at her awkwardly. He was drunk, very drunk, his eyes were red as he glared at her.

"You were meant to make her leave."

"I'm going," Nina said, embarrassed by his tone. "I'm sorry." She tried to squeeze past him but Chibs didn't budge an inch. Her body brushed his, sending an electric impulse between them, and Chibs growled.

"Me too," he muttered, pushing past the last of her as he went to the fridge and got another beer. Tig frowned, kicking the thing shut as Nina walked out.

"You're just going to let her go?"

"What do you want me to do? Keep her? Keep it?" Chibs laughed darkly as he tossed himself down on the couch with his drink. "Little shite. Someone else's... mistake." He seemed so heartbroken as he said it, it was like he had convinced himself of something he just didn't want to believe.

"What is wrong with you?" Tig muttered. "She loves you, it wasn't her fault."

"But I have to live with it." Chibs shook his head as he lit another cigarette. "Do you know where I went last night? Fiona's. Fucked her until I couldn't bear to any more. I spent the whole goddamn time wishing it was that girl." He pointed to the front door and shook his head. "I'm too old for this shit, Tigger. I'm not going to play Da to some wanker prick's baby, some arse who had to pay to get his rocks off because nobody would fuck him."

Tig swallowed and shook his head. "Maybe it's not what you think."

"Some punter in a brothel knocked up my girl," Chibs snapped. "It's exactly what I think. I can't just pretend I'm okay with that. With the fact she wants to keep it. Out of what? Some sense of guilt?" He shook his head. "It's not right. I can't be alright."

Tig closed his eyes. "She needs you, brother."

"I don't need her," Chibs said stalwartly. "I let myself need her and this is what happened. No more, it won't happen again."

* * *

Nero sighed as he hung up the phone and looked exasperatedly at Gemma. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he looked around the apartment. It was a mess, a flurry of their clothes and empty bottles from a night of fun. Gemma stroked her hand down his arm.

"You okay, baby?"

Nero started getting up. "Gotta tidy up, my babygirl's coming to stay." He lifted and straightened her shoes against the wall before repeating the same for his own.

"Oh yeah?" Gemma got up and pulled on her tank top. "She okay?"

Nero was quiet, staring at his reflection as he ran his fingers over the cross tattooed on his body, thinking in silence. Gemma came up behind him and rested her hand on him carefully.

"Nina, she's, uh, she's pregnant." He looked at her, distracted. "I gotta make some space for her here, make up a room." He was so focused on trying to distract himself. Nero started to fuss around the room anxiously but he paused for a long moment before he looked up at Gemma. "Guess I'm going to be Grandpa, mama."

"Her and Chibs?" Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Well damn, that was quick." She could see Nero growing teary as she spoke. "That's a good thing, she's his old lady, he'll take care of her."

Nero shook his head. "She said it's not his." He sank down onto the edge of the bed, trying to get his head around it all. "It's Tig's."

Gemma's jaw widened. "Tig's? My Tig's?"

He nodded absently. "Yeah. Something about when she was at that place, he was with her and." He didn't even know how to finish the sentence, his head was in his hands. "First grandkid and she doesn't even want it."

Gemma could see how conflicted he was by the thought but in her head, she was already trying to work out how she could use the information to her advantage. She caressed him softly, trying to work through what he had told her.

"Does Chibs know?"

Nero shook his head. "Not that it's Tig's." It didn't even occur to him to tell her not to say anything, much to Gemma's glee. "Which is why she needs to come home."

Gemma gave him a loving squeeze and nuzzled him. "I understand, baby, family first, always." Nero gave her a half-hearted smile and cuddled her.

"Thank you. At least you understand." He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. Gemma nodded as she collected up her things.

"Of course."

After a brief embrace, she slipped out of Diosa. Gemma was hardly even in the car before she had grabbed her phone and brought it to her ear quickly.

"Hey Mom," Jax said. "How you doing?"

"I need you to get to my place as soon as you can," Gemma murmured quickly. "I'm going to get you back to the head of that table, but we need to talk."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - I thought it was time for something a bit fluffy, it's all been a bit heavy over here so here's something a little sweeter (before I crush all of your dreams... I'm kidding... maybe...)**

* * *

A few weeks passed before Gemma felt the need to host a family dinner. Chibs was miserable and barely functioning without Nina around him, but it was clear that the club needed something to bring them together. Gemma was sure a big steak dinner would sort them all out, there was nothing like the rough and tumble of all of SAMCRO around one table to cheer everybody up when their energy was low.

Gemma's dinners always started with a couple of beers at the club. The others were in full swing by the time Chibs got back from his meeting with Alvarez, he was handed a cold bottle instantly and welcomed into the group.

"How was it?" Jax asked curiously. Chibs shrugged.

"He's happy with the changes," he said casually. Clay smiled, it hadn't taken much to persuade Marcus to let the transition go smoothly. Where there had at first been a little resistance, there was nothing an extra crate of guns couldn't sort out. "Respects the need for a shift."

"He's a smart man," Clay chipped in. He gave Chibs a pat on the back. "That's all the major players on side now, right?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye. All but Damien Pope."

There was an uncomfortable silence, most men in the place weren't exactly happy with the reliance on Pope for anything. Tig ground his back teeth together in annoyance, Jax had landed them in that relationship and Pope would ensure it ended when he didn't have a need for the club any more.

"We'll work that one out." Chibs drained his drink and glanced at his watch. "You guys get a move on, let me knock back another one and I'll join you."

Really, Chibs just wanted a little peace. Dinner would be a war, it always was, they'd all drink too much and swear and laugh. Gemma loved it, Chibs did too, usually, but he wasn't really feeling all that up for it that evening. He'd rather go home, ignore Fiona and drink himself to sleep instead, it sounded far more appealing.

He poured out a measure of Jack and downed it as he readied himself to put on a grim smile and make conversation. Gemma would put him next to her favourite crow eater of the moment, like she always did, he'd have to at least ask her name before she spent the rest of dinner fawning on him and hoping he might take her to bed.

When his phone rang, he almost hoped it was a problem just so he didn't have to go. Gemma's name flashed up and he groaned as he answered. "You alright, Gem? Boys are on their way."

"You haven't left yet?" He could hear the relief in her face. "Could you do me a favour, baby? Swing by the store, just pick me up some arugula?"

Chibs wasn't sure he even knew what that was but he sighed and nodded, anything that made it take longer to get there was fine by him. "Sure thing, Gem."

He took one more shot for the road before he took the Harley along to the general store. He patted down his pockets, checking to see if he needed another pack of cigarettes while he was here. He seemed to be getting through them way too quickly at the moment.

"Arugula, arugula." He frowned and walked through the store. Maybe it was a sauce, he wondered, it sounded kind of Spanish but Gemma never made foreign meals. He scowled as he mooched along but he didn't really mind taking his time. Maybe it was something you could get in a tin. He walked along the aisle of cans, frowning as he read the labels to try and find it.

As he rounded the corner, he froze as he saw Nina at the end of one aisle. He recognised her instantly, even from behind, she was wearing a low-backed tank top and the reaper smirked at him from her skin. He watched her for a few moments, his heart softening as he saw her basket full of vegetables and fresh food, a complete contrast to his usual set of microwave meals.

She stood up on her tiptoes to reach for a box of cereal from the top. Chibs couldn't take his eyes off her as he stared at her. He hadn't seen her for weeks, other guys from the club had, it was the only reason he knew she was still in town. Seeing her, though, made his heart beat in a complex, syncopated rhythm.

He moved forward quickly as he saw she was about to knock half a dozen boxes from the side off onto her head. Leaning over her, he steadied the one she was holding and took it down for. Nina smiled and started to talk without even looking at him.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "I'm never tall enough for this place."

"I know you're not."

His voice surprised her and Nina turned around with wide eyes. She couldn't hide her expression as she looked at him, but Chibs could hardly contain his own. Her slender body, still slim from the back, showed a gentle curve now. He couldn't help but stare curiously.

"How are you?" Her words came out on a tiny little sound, nervous and unsure if he would even speak to her. Chibs nodded, putting his hands in his pockets like a shy little boy.

"Aye, okay, I suppose." He nodded towards her. "You look good."

"I look fat," she corrected him, wrinkling her nose. "Really fat." She waved her basket at him. "Got myself on a diet to try and sort that out."

"You don't need a diet, sweetheart, you're having a baby." Chibs swallowed and awkwardly handed her the box of cereal. "You get to eat what you want, that's how it works, I think."

Nina looked at him for a moment. She wanted to tell him she missed him, she wanted to just drop everything and hug him for a long, long time. Instead, she shifted the basket to the other hand and gave him a sad smile.

"I suppose I should go," she said, motioning towards the checkout. "It was nice to see you, Filip."

Chibs didn't want her to leave. In a panic, he simply blurted out, "Do you know where I find arugula?"

Nina laughed. "Not back here. Right at the front." She took his hand gingerly and tugged on it for him to follow her. "I think they call it rocket where you come from." They wound through the aisles back to the fresh produce section. She picked up a bag and offered it to him. Chibs barely noticed, his hand was tingling from her touch. "You eat this stuff now?"

Chibs glanced at it. "Oh, no. It's for Gem. Dinner." He took it to the counter with her and watched as she unloaded her groceries onto the belt. She put his shopping through with her own and Chibs instantly took out his wallet. "I'll get this." Nina shook her head as she dug in her bag for her purse.

"Don't be silly, I've spent a fortune. Organic shit," she added, motioning to the food but Chibs insisted. He wanted to do anything for her just to talk to him for a moment longer. He gathered up the paper bags quickly to walk her to her car.

"Take it an apology for me being an arse last time I saw you," he said apologetically. She laughed. "You still at your Da's?" She nodded.

"Still trying to work some things out," she said, drumming her fingers on her curve. "Probably cutting it a bit fine, to be honest. I've always been a last minute type. Guess I was looking for a sign." She looked at him with a little smile, maybe meeting him like this was what she had been waiting for. "It was good to see you."

Chibs nodded. "You want to come and join us for dinner? At Gem's?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'd be welcome, but thank you." She gave him a little smile. "I'd invite you to join me but sounds like you already have plans."

"I can cancel them." Chibs didn't mean to sound so eager but he almost didn't care. "Let me drop this green shite off and I can come over." He smiled shyly. "I'd really like that."

Nina nodded. "Me too," she said. "See you in half an hour?" She stopped and pressed a kiss on his cheek before she slipped into her car. Chibs felt his heart fluttering at her touch and nodded.

"Aye, half an hour," he said. "That'd be grand."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - Gemma lays down the law and Chibs' dinner has an unexpected consequence... Enjoy! Please please shout out your opinions, I love them and they are so helpful to me in creating the ride that we're all on...**

* * *

Gemma closed the door on Chibs and waved the bag of lettuce at one of the girls in the kitchen. She hurried over to collect it and slipped away again quickly as Gemma added, "One less plate out." She looked exasperatedly at Jax, the whole point of dinner was to get Chibs there and he had begged her to give him a free pass to go and attend to something personal. Begrudgingly, Gemma let him go.

"He's not coming?"

She shook her head. "Something he has to do," she said. "If it sounds like bullshit and it smells like bullshit..."

Tig could see she was growing annoyed. As the others moved to sit down, he slipped into the kitchen with her. With one look, the rest of the girls scarpered and left the two of them alone. Gemma pursed her lips a second before she poured herself a large glass of wine and swigged it.

"He's a mess, Gem," Tig tried to soothe her, stroking her shoulder tenderly. Their relationship has always been difficult to explain but at least he knew how to manage her. Gemma laughed at that, eyeing him carefully.

"No thanks to you." She stared at him for a long moment while Tig tried to find the right look to hold in his eyes. The emotions flickered through him as he tried to find some control over them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gemma lowered her voice to an aggressive whisper. "If you hadn't fucked his old lady, he wouldn't be a whiny petulant mess." She gave him a poke. "Yeah, I know all about that."

Tig felt his heart skip a beat, shit. Shit shit shit. He rubbed his hand over his head and looked back through at the others at the table. Nobody seemed interested except Clay, who kept an eye from a distance.

"Where'd you hear that?" he muttered. Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Little birdie told me. You going to deny it?" He didn't answer. "A baby? Do they even know?" she added, pointing through. Tig shook his head quickly and tugged on Gemma's wrist, pulling her further out of view.

"You can't mess around with this shit, Gem, they can't know. Chibs can't know." Tig didn't do panic, but he was sure beginning to feel something similar. "I was taking care of her."

"Real good," Gemma chuckled as she picked up a meat fork and started to turn over the steaks on the pan. "Clearly." He growled, his voice inadvertently getting louder.

"You don't know shit about it."

He was leaning in close to her now, if Gemma hadn't been so used to him she would have been scared. His breath was hot on her skin and Gemma felt herself squaring up to him, refusing to be intimidated in her own home.

"You better back up."

"Or what?" Tig inadvertently played with the hunting knife on his belt as he stared in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me, huh?" He could see her fingers readjusting around the fork as she steadied it in her palm. The sound of Clay clearing his throat made them both part and look up to see him leaning on the counter.

"Everything okay?"

Gemma caught her breath and rested a hand on Tig's chest, pushing him away. "Just peachy," she said coldly. "Thanks. I can serve in a few minutes, tell them to wash up."

Clay stared at Tig, unsure he was comfortable with him being so unspeakably close to his old lady, but nodded at Gemma's instruction. Those two were old enough and ugly enough to deal with their own shit. He dipped back to the table and Tig gave Gemma a scowl.

"He doesn't know and it'd kill him, Gem. It's bad enough he thinks some guy knocked up his girl but if he knew it was me?" He swallowed and shook his head. "You gotta keep this between us."

"I don't have to do anything for you," Gemma murmured. "I'm telling you out of courtesy, you're not as discreet as you think you are, Tigger." She smiled a little. "I just want my club in one piece."

"And I just want a chance to do things right," Tig said, looking at her. "You got the chance to be a good Mom, an amazing Grandma. I've got another chance here, Gem."

"Me too," Gemma smiled. She have him a kiss on the cheek. "And I know what you want here, Tig, but you know it won't work out the way you want it to."

Tig sighed and pouted, nodding slightly. "I know," he said. "Just... let me have just one chance."

* * *

Nina rolled off Chibs, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Their bodies were slick with sweat and saliva, wet and exhausted from their impromptu liaison. Chibs groaned as he dragged her body up against his own, plying her with kisses as his leg wrapped over hers, holding her to him possessively.

"That... that wasn't meant to happen." Nina looked over at him from the pillow and he smiled, nuzzling her tenderly.

"Aye, maybe not," Chibs chuckled. "But I don't mind."

Nina closed her eyes as she turned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me neither." Chibs kissed her forehead, his hands running over her bare skin. Dinner had been wonderful, truly wonderful, the two of them had spent the whole time catching up, giggling nervously and trying to feel each other out. When they had had a little rough play fight over the washing up, it had escalated quickly into one kiss after another.

Neither wanted to spoil the post-coital bliss they were both feeling. Even with her swollen stomach pressing against him, she felt perfect in his arms, right where she was meant to be. Chibs nibbled along her collarbone, hoping she wouldn't speak.

"What happens now?"

Nina blinked up at him and Chibs sighed, he simply didn't know. He rubbed his hand through his long hair. Eventually, he just shook his head.

"What do you want to happen?"

She closed her eyes and cuddled up to him. "Can we just stay here? Like this?"

"Forever?" Chibs smiled, he wished it was that easy. "If only we could." She nodded as she glanced up at him.

"Can we just take it a day at a time?" she ventured nervously. "I know it's not ideal, I just... I was waiting for something, I didn't know what, but I think I know how this is going to go." She ran her fingertips over the tattoo on his chest. "Can we go slow?"

Chibs nodded as his fingers grazed over her. "Aye," he whispered. "Slow's fine by me, love."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - A Jax/Tara was requested and I aim to please so... enjoy! Heads up, a bit of n0rty at the end...**

* * *

It was unlike Jax to stick around and help but Gemma noticed him hovering as she and Tara collected the dishes from the table. Gemma was a proud woman, she liked a clean kitchen at the end of the night and she was always so fearful one of those clumsy crow eaters would break her crockery, she insisted on sending them home after a meal. Tara was lucky enough to be trusted to not smash anything, and Gemma chatted away with her like everything was perfectly normal as they carried things through.

"How are you two doing?" Gemma asked as she nodded across towards Jax. Tara followed her line of sight although she didn't really need to. Jax was sitting on the couch with Thomas asleep in one arm while Abel snuggled down beside him, his little eyelids heavy with exhaustion. She nodded.

"We're taking things slowly," Tara said, her eyes focused on him. "Getting back on track, I think."

Gemma nodded, she already knew that, Jax had told her everything. Jax always told her everything, she loved that. He would always be her little boy, lost and needing help. "You sleeping together?"

Tara rolled her eyes, why did a question like that still surprise her from Gemma. "Not that it's any of your business," she said with wry amusement. "But we're just taking each day at a time."

Gemma laughed as she hosed a couple of greasy dishes down and loaded them into the washer. "That's a yes then," she said. Tara looked like she might interject but Gemma waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I just want my boys safe, here. Home," she added. She pointed to Tara's chest. "How's the heart?"

"Fine." Tara was sure it had always been fine but she pressed the heel of her palm between her breasts anyway. "Guess things happen for a reason, staying here just made me realise we can get through this."

Gemma smiled, relieved. "Like a real old lady." She looked at the remaining mess and motioned for Tara to go. "Why don't you put the boys down in my room? I can have them overnight if you need some... space."

The idea sounded good. Tara washed off her hands and paced through to join Jax. He smiled as he saw her and she extended her hand to him.

"Your Mom is going to have them tonight," she whispered, lifting Thomas from him. She nuzzled her little boy and murmured, "You stay with Grandma tonight?"

Jax picked Abel up and followed her to the bedroom. They stood quietly together, hand in hand, as they watched him fall asleep cuddled close to his brother and Tara sighed. Jax kissed her temple softly.

"How are we doing?"

Tara closed her eyes against him, just the scent of him was overpowering. Leather and oil and gunpowder coated everything Jax ever owned and it drove her crazy in every single way. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," she said. "Your Mom keeps asking me if we're having sex which is, you know, weird."

Jax laughed softly at that. "She wants to know we're okay." He paused a moment and murmured, "I do too. Sometimes I think we're healing and then sometimes..."

"You're not sure?" Tara nodded. "That's how I feel, Jax. Sometimes I think we're good, and then I see one of those porn sluts and." She shivered at the thought, shaking her head. She hated them. "I can't deal with it sometimes."

Jax nodded. He took her hands steadily in his and sat down on the bed in front of her, holding onto her. "I know that I got a long road to take to earn your trust back, Tara," he said softly. "But I know I have to and I want to. What I did, it was stupid and messy and idiotic at best. Kinda thing Tig would do."

She laughed at that. "Don't do the things Tig does." He looked at her quizzically and she glanced around, as if someone might hear her. "Tig worries too much about getting laid, he doesn't worry about consequences. Long-term consequences," she added with a skeptical smile. "What you had was at least treatable. Babies are less-"

She stopped short and her face flushed red. Jax stared at her for a moment before he stood up. "What?"

Tara shook her head, mortified that she had betrayed a medical secret. She started to leave the room but Jax was quick to catch her and bundle her into the bathroom. She put her hand to her forehead and stammered for an answer.

"I didn't say anything." He looked at her and she pinched her nose as she realised there was no getting out of this. "He knocked up some girl."

Jax was almost pleased as much as he was amused. "Lot of that going around," he chuckled. "My Mom said that was why Chibs broke up with Nina Padilla. She was..." It took him a moment to realise and his eyes grew wide as he murmured, "Knocked up." Glee descended upon his face and Tara shook her head.

"No, Jax, you can't say a word," she insisted. "Nina came to me in confidence, she didn't even realise."

"Does Chibs know?" Already Jax was working out his next move, the second Chibs found out he would lose it and do something stupid, it would be the perfect opportunity to get his President's patch back. Tara sighed as she leaned against the door.

"No. It's not your place to say, Jax," she insisted. He nodded, waving his hand.

"I won't. I swear." He lifted his hand and winked as he murmured with his most charming smile, "Scout's honour." Tara giggled a little at that and nodded as Jax pressed her against the door with his hips. "But we're co-conspirators now, Mrs Teller."

His lips grazed her cheek, his stubble rubbing up against her as he kissed her. Tara sighed contently at the spark that passed between them as Jax slipped his hands beneath her shirt. His fingers roamed over her skin as he tasted her mouth with his own, pleased to possess her again but already contemplating how he could take back his seat and his club all in one go.

Tara barely noticed his distraction, too consumed by the way he was moving against her. The gentle sway of his hips was hypnotic, as his hands strayed beneath her bra she moaned softly into his mouth.

"We can't, not here," she whispered. Jax grinned devilishly, like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Of course we can."

He spun her around, pressing her palms flat to the door as he growled, unbuckling her stone-grey jeans and pulling them down to her knees. Suddenly he could feel the control flooding him, his hands skimmed over her panties as he felt the curve of her ass. Tara heard the clink of his belt buckle hitting the floor before Jax pulled her underwear aside and pushed into her urgently. She gasped, trying to stay quiet, and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, steadying himself.

"You and me, we're in this together," he muttered as he pulled her hips back towards him, filling her and making her moan. He smiled as he clamped his hand over her mouth. "We all make little mistakes," he murmured. "It's rectifying them that counts."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N - Nookie in the supermarket and a bit of accidental espionage... Enjoy!**

* * *

"We can't keep meeting like this."

Chibs smirked a little as he slipped his arm around Nina's waist and tugged her into the back aisle of the grocery store. He kissed her gently, pressing her bare shoulder blades back against a row of bottles of detergent and laundry liquid. Nina couldn't help but laugh at him as he sank his hands into the back of her jeans.

"It wasn't intentional," she murmured as she tugged on his beard. She gazed up at him adoringly as his lips strayed down her forehead to the tip of her nose. "You must be following me."

Chibs chuckled. "I don't need to," he teased. "Went to your place, you weren't there so I figured you'd be getting more food." He tapped her belly playfully, Nina sniggered as she gave him a boisterous shove away.

"Now now." Chibs hooked his fingers into her belt and pulled her to him, hungry to kiss her again. The last week had been good, the two of them had been finding their feet together again. While neither ever spoke of the obvious issue, they both understood that time was running out to make a decision.

Their teenage giggles echoed through the store and Tara's ears perked up as she heard them. Wheeling her cart around to the edge of the aisle, she peeked along to see Chibs eagerly tugging at his belt as he edged Nina's skirt up her waist. Tara blushed as she looked away, slipping back a step as she heard Nina gasp. She felt the heat flooding her face with an awkward sort of embarrassment as she abandoned her shopping and headed back towards the car.

"You okay?" Jax frowned, flicking the end of his cigarette away as he saw her hurrying out. Tara nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, can we go somewhere else?"

"Someone causing you a problem?" Jax asked, standing and starting towards the store. Tara reached out to stop him.

"No, it's..." She lowered her voice. "Chibs and Nina. They're, you know." Tara didn't like to be a prude but she wrinkled her nose. "In the back of the store. It's just inappropriate." God, she sounded like her own mother, thank God the boys were dozing in the back of the car. "Don't worry about it."

"They back together?" Jax was looking wistfully at the store, chewing on his nail. "I didn't know."

"Clearly nobody did," Tara murmured. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Jax wasn't worried, not even slightly. All he was wondering was how he could use this new intel to his advantage, this coupled with knowledge of Nina's infidelity would be a wonderful way to undermine Chibs and take back his seat. He tugged at his long stubble and nodded to the car.

"Take a seat, I gotta get some smokes anyway," he said, jogging back towards the store before Tara could stop him. If Chibs knew that Jax had seen him with Nina, the blow would ultimately be more devastating.

Slipping through the aisles quickly, he feigned looking for something as he walked to the back. He could hear Nina whimpering ever so softly, her breathing erratic and staggered. Jax's lips twitched, little whore.

"Oh, Jesus, sorry!"

Feigning an apology, Jax shielded his eyes as he rounded the corned. Chibs jerked back quickly, pulling Nina's skirt down to protect her and he glanced up to see Jax. They both paled as they recognised him, and Nina felt herself shy back behind Chibs.

"Christ, Jackieboy," Chibs muttered with a groan as he tucked himself away. "Little perv."

"I'll knock next time," Jax offered with a laugh. "Sorry, I didn't... expect you." He picked up some laundry powder. "Just grabbing some stuff for Tara." He looked between them. "You two, uh..."

Nina scratched her head, there was no explanation she wanted to offer to Jax Teller. Chibs, on the other hand, grinned wickedly.

"Aye, well. Just fumbling through."

Jax smiled. "I can see." He put his hands up. "I'll leave you to it." He winked. "Beers at the club tomorrow night? Bobby's birthday?"

Chibs nodded. "Sure thing, Jackie," he said, wishing he would just go away. "We'll be there."

Jax had a smug smirk on his lips as he walked back to the parking lot. He grinned as he dropped into the seat beside Tara and motioned for her to drive.

"It's all good," he murmured as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Everything is going just the way it should."

* * *

Tig was always a curious sort of creature. Today's victim of choice was Juice, as it was a quiet day, he had spent pretty much the entire day following him around idly. He always considered it good practice, stalking his brothers. If they didn't notice him, nobody else was likely to.

Juice hadn't done anything of interest, mind. Breakfast, work out, lunch, a couple of hours at TM doing, well, very little really. He and Rat had spent most of the quiet day goofing around on the lot.

Tig leaned back on his bike as he watched Juice look around carefully as he left for the afternoon. He was sure he was off to do something equally mundane as the rest of the day, but, for amusement, he waited a moment and followed the smell of diesel out into the street.

Juice drove away from his home out towards the docks. Tig frowned, he had no real reason to come this way but he didn't really need a why, Juice was like prey and he was focused. He dropped back a little and pulled to the side as a police car drove past him, and Tig watched in silence as the car pulled to a stop outside one of the warehouses.

"What the..."

Roosevelt glanced around cautiously as he paced across to meet Juice. He extended his hand to the Son but Juice ignored him and kept his hands sunk into his pockets. Tig watched and slunk forward a few steps to try and listen in.

"You've got to have something."

Roosevelt looked impatient but Juice simply shrugged and hung his head forward. "I said I'd call you when I did."

"You're dragging your heels. You've had weeks."

Juice eyed him anxiously. "Come on, man. This isn't fair. The more pressure you put on me, the more you organise these goddamn 'catch-ups?' The more you put me at risk."

Roosevelt didn't care, he was desperate to get somewhere. "If you're done, Ortiz, you just say and I'll chat with your Prez about Daddy."

Tig leaned against the corrugated metal of the building as he eavesdropped, was Juice ratting? What the hell was he doing? His eyebrows furrowed, furious. Juice hadn't seemed particularly with it the last few weeks. Juice groaned and Roosevelt leaned in.

"Same time next week," he muttered coldly. "And you bring me something next time." He poked him hard in the chest before walking back to the car. Tig pressed himself flat against the building to stay out of his view and waited for the vehicle to pull away before he slipped out.

Juice was sitting on his bike looking miserable. He started as Tig appeared behind him, pressing his hand to his head.

"Shit, you scared me."

"You're scaring me." Tig looked at him with a dark expression and pointed in the direction Roosevelt had gone. "What the fuck was that about?"

Juice swallowed. "Nothing, brother."

Tig laughed at that. "That? That wasn't nothing." Juice fidgeted uncomfortably and shook his head.

"You didn't see shit."

Tig smiled and tapped the side of his nose. "Alright, Juicy," he said, throwing his arm around Juice's shoulders. "Didn't see a thing. But I'll let you know when I need a little back scratch in return, okay?"

Juice pursed his lip and nodded, knowing that Tig's silence was worth the favour. He patted his shoulder. "Thank you," he said. "Whatever you need, Tig, I can help. Just let me know."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N - Hi team! Apologies for not being around yesterday, but hope this extremely long one makes up for it. All terror is about to break loose...**

* * *

"Busy?"

Tig smacked his head on the hood of the car as he looked up at Nina's voice. His lips curled into a grin as he saw her, he rubbed the sore spot, smearing grease across his forehead. Nina gave him a sympathetic smile as she tugged the cloth from his belt and wiped it away. Tig felt a shiver run through him as her finger stroked against his cheek absently. Nina had been avoiding the lot and all of the club, buried away at Diosa, for far too long - or so he thought.

"Never busy for you, baby," Tig murmured. He slammed the hood down and sat on the edge. "What do you need?"

She glanced about the lot, there were a few pairs of eyes on her but she knew better than to have this conversation with an audience. She motioned to the swings, it was far enough away that they could talk undisturbed but still be seen. The last thing she needed was him losing it on her.

Taking a few ginger steps ahead of him, she sat down on the seat. Why it made her feel nervous, she couldn't remember, but she wrapped her fingers around the chain and started to swing. Tig came up behind her and gave her a push gently. He was about to reach for a cigarette when it dawned on him he couldn't smoke around a pregnant woman, so he just bit the damn thing between his teeth and whistled softly.

"How is it?" he asked. "The bump, I mean."

Nina laughed, she hadn't thought of it like that before. She nodded. "It's still there," she said, holding her hand against her stomach. Tig watched her and let his hands rest on her shoulders for a second. Nina blushed and shrugged him off, planting her feet down in the dirt and twisting around to see him. "For now."

Tig tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, examining her. "What does that mean?" he asked. He had a horrible feeling he already knew, and the gentle way her lips usually curled upward had straightened out as she readied herself to stay it.

"I can't do this." She grimaced as she saw the colour draining from him. "It's not you, it's me. This. Us. What happened, it wasn't... it should never have gone that way."

Tig felt like the whole world was crashing down on his head. He had been keeping a careful eye on Nina, a couple of the girls from Diosa had kept feeding him information about the fact that she was still pregnant so he had kept a little distance but now, now she was going to make it all go away.

"Sometimes beautiful things happen when you don't expect them to," he said stalwartly. He was staring at her stomach, unable to break the gaze away from the little creature growing inside her, knowing that it was part of him and she wanted it dead was making him weak. "You can't, you'll kill it."

"Don't say that," she murmured, shaking her head. He could see her lip twitching. "It's just a bunch of cells, it's not a person."

"It's a baby," Tig said firmly. "_Our_ baby, Nina."

"It's a mistake," she replied, her tone a little sharper now. She knew he would try and convince her, she just didn't realise she would feel like she could be swayed so easily. "I'm sorry. I've spent so long, waiting for a sign and..." She knew the words would crush him but she had to be honest. "Me and Chibs got back together."

This was just going from bad to worse. "What?" Tig's blue eyes went from lost to icy cold as he stared at her. "When?" She shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. I've been waiting for God to tell me what to do because I was too scared to make a decision and..." She could see he was barely listening. "Tig, I have to do this. For me."

"For him," Tig huffed, irritated. Nina shook her head and put her hand on him.

"For me," she murmured, trying to get him to calm again. She put her palm on his cheek. "I have to go, my appointment is in half an hour. I'm sorry." She tiptoed up and kissed his jaw gently. "This was never meant to happen."

She pushed a kiss onto his cheek and walked away. Tig could barely even bring himself to look up as he listened to her start her car and set off. He felt distraught. His chance, his one chance. He felt his heart flutter, it hurt as it did, his chest growing tight. The idea that he had fallen so in love with was disappearing.

"You okay, man?"

He didn't even realise Juice had come over. Tig felt his teeth grinding and he nodded, resting his hands on his hips as he stared out into the distance. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He turned his attention back to Juice and his lip twitched. "You know that little favour you owe me?" he asked with a sudden smile. He motioned to the Harleys. "Today's the day, I need you to come with me."

* * *

Gemma sauntered into the clubhouse in her tightest leather pants and smiled at Chibs with a wicked grin. "Hey sweetheart," she said, walking over and giving him a hug. Chibs smiled and rubbed her back gently with his palm.

"Hey you," he said. "I'm sorry about dinner last week. I had something come up."

Gemma's mouth twitched, she was so desperate to come out with her little bit of knowledge but it could be with so much better than just that. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yes. You and Fiona... gravitating?" Jax had already told her everything there was to know, between the two of them they had the perfect plan.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. " Chibs smiled a little. "I was with Nina, actually."

"Padilla?" Gemma couldn't contain it, she had wanted it to be so much more but Chibs had left himself wide open. "Isn't she, you know?" She made a round motion over her stomach and Chibs chuckled a little.

"Yeah." He looked at his feet. "I'm going to talk to her about that tonight. Think I'm beginning to get my head around it. It's just a baby, it could be my baby. Probably be a damn sight better a father than the loser who knocked her up." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked up on his toes. "I think I could be a good Da. I just want to be with her and if it means having a little kid... a wee one about the place could be good."

He looked around at the clubhouse and stroked his hand along the bar. Gemma could see him falling in love with the idea, and she felt her need to tell him suddenly surge. "Chibs, baby." She looked at him and lowered her voice. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked with a shrug. "I love her. I trust her."

"You can't." Gemma said. "Chibs, I'm sorry, it's not my place but." She felt herself hesitate but shook it away, he needed to know, whatever her motives were. "That baby. The father. It's Tig."

Chibs laughed outright and shook his head. "No, it can't be. Dates don't work, it had to be someone from that place. What he did to her was terrible but it was a long time ago, Gem, she'd be much further along." Gemma didn't speak, her eyes fixed on him, betraying every confidence in an instant. "He wouldn't have been..."

His words suddenly slowed as Gemma finally looked down at the floor. He leaned heavily on the bar, his legs suddenly starting to shake beneath him. Tig had been with her when they'd found her. She'd been unconscious, naked, Chibs had relived it way too many times. Tig had immediately let Chibs go to her, he hadn't tried to stop him. It didn't make sense, he would have said something. Surely he would have said something. Nina would have too, surely.

"She would have told me."

Gemma tipped her head to one side. "Chibs, come on."

"She would have told me," he repeated furiously, slamming his bottle of beer down so hard on the bar that it smashed instantly. Gemma shivered, she could see it was beginning to sink in. "She would never lie to me, Gem."

Braving it, Gemma reached for him and ran her hand along his arm. "Just ask her, baby," she murmured, feeling him vibrating with a mixture of anger and fear. "That's all I'm asking you to do. Don't make a mistake, this club needs you."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Miss Padilla?"

The male nurse swung into the office and looked over the forms as Nina sat back in the seat. He smiled at her sweetly as he motioned for her to lift her arm, Nina obediently did as asked and closed her eyes.

"I'm okay," she murmured, not wanting to think about it. "I guess I feel a little sad."

"Lots of women feel that way here," he said, wrapping the strap on her bicep and pumping it tight. He watched the reading carefully and scribbled it down before releasing it and pulling open the velcro. "Big decision."

"I think it's the right one," she replied, not daring to look at him in case he had one of those sympathetic expressions that made her doubt herself. The nurse laughed. "I was waiting for some... spiritual guidance."

"God was leaving it a little late, I think. You're how far along?"

"Almost three months." Nina swallowed. "It was complicated."

He smiled as he stood. "It often is," he replied. "If you could just relax in here a few moments, the doctor will be through shortly. You need anything, you just give me a shout. My name's Alex."

Nina felt her heart skip a beat. Alex. Of all the goddamn names to hear right now, in this second. Right now wasn't the time to start second-guessing herself, she was here, she had made this decision, it was hers to make and she was determined to go home to Chibs that evening to tell him that they were clear, that they would give this a clean, proper go just like he wanted to. Her ears flushed with heat as she felt her head growing fuzzy as the nurse walked out of the room.

What she didn't see was Juice in the corridor, without his cut, slipping the nurse a few hundred dollars in cash. The nurse pocketed it quickly and looked at Juice carefully. "This is cruel." Juice rolled off another fifty and pushed it into the guy's mouth.

"This is for you to not have an opinion," he said with a dark expression. "Now that doctor won't be coming around for an hour or so, you tell her you don't know why there's a delay. The rest you just go along with, okay?"

If the money hadn't been quite as good, the nurse might have said no but he nodded and waited patiently for ten minutes or so. Juice waited against the wall as he kept a steady eye on the front for Tig. this was some messed up shit but he wasn't exactly in the right place to negotiate with him right now. Tig had him over hot coals with the Roosevelt meeting, he was convinced Juice was a rat and there was no doubt Tig's word held too much clout with the club.

A short, shrill whistle caught Juice's attention. He looked up to see Tig hovering by the fire alarm and he motioned for the nurse to go back in the room. The poor guy nodded and walked back in to see Nina again, with a pathetic mumbled excuse about why the doctor hadn't been around yet. Nina was about to ask whether somebody else might be able to see her when the shrill ringing of the alarm system echoed through the hall. Juice and Tig scarpered with glee, heading out to their bikes and speeding off just far enough away that they could watch without being seen.

"What is that?' Nina asked, glancing towards the doors, concerned by the wailing sound. The nurse crossed himself, already feeling bad and knowing that this had to have something to do with the two shady characters in the hall.

"It's an evacuation alarm, I'm sorry, we'll have to exit the building."

Nina frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious?" She could see from his expression that he was and she groaned. "This is crazy."

She trudged outside with him, following him through the corridor. A few awkward, uncomfortable women gathered out the front with a dozen doctors and nurses, the clinic was small but the number of people there made Nina panic. She felt her heart beating faster, it was fluttering in her chest as she looked at those assembled. The nurse tried to smile as he said,

"This is unlucky, isn't it?"

Nina didn't believe in luck, she believed in signs. Surely this was just one of those uncomfortable coincidences, right? She was about to answer when the sirens fell silent and someone came out, saying it was a false alarm. Knowing that her nerves were already fraying, she looked at the nurse.

"Let's get this done now, please."

Tig watched as she stalked back into the clinic. He grunted, annoyed, he was sure that that should have been enough of her one of her goddamn holy reasons to get the hell out of there. He looked at Juice who shrugged, unsure of what to do. After a second, Tig ruffled in his bag and pulled out a balaclava. He tossed it towards Juice.

"Go in there with a gun."

"Are you crazy?" Juice stared at him with wide eyes. It was clear he was, Tig was determined to not let her go through with it.

"Just go in there, shoot the nurse dead, she'll run. No way that's not a sign." He grinned when he could see Juice wasn't sure. "Jesus, you pussy, I'll do it. Then I'll go home and have a chat with your little black friend at the cop shop."

Fearful that Tig's choice of words betrayed something he might know, Juice swallowed and snatched up the balaclava. "Okay, I'll do it." He swallowed. "Do I have to kill the guy?"

Tig chuckled. "You can improvise. Just get her the hell out of there."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N - Here we go, hope you're all having lovely weekend and I'm not about to ruin it...**

Tig waited gleefully as he watched Nina find herself a coffee shop and settle herself down for some much needed filter. Whatever Juice had done sent her scarpering out of the building at full tilt, straight into her car. She had driven erratically away from the clinic and stopped at the first diner on the way back, needing to calm her head down. Tig followed her, of course, and smiled as he saw her fiddling with her phone.

When she didn't call him like he expected she might, he took it upon himself to be her final sign. He kissed the handles of his bike lovingly as he grabbed the knife from his belt and slashed the back tire. He swore loudly, mourning his Harley as he saw the back sink down, the air hissing out.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I only hurt you because I love you."

Walking it a hundred yards down, he pulled it up outside the diner and paced in. He went straight to the counter and smiled at the girl on the till.

"Hey baby, you got a phone I can use?"

The sound of him made Nina look up in surprise, drawn away from her coffee, and she called out to him. Tig turned and laughed as he looked at her, shaking his head.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said. He smiled, trying to play it fast. "I wanted to come stop you but I got a flat," he said, motioning out towards the front. He swallowed. "Guess it's done now?"

"You got a flat?" She couldn't ignore all this, there were too many signs. Tig nodded and slipped into the seat opposite her. Nina's hands were shivering as she poured sugar into her cup, too much sugar, and took a long slurp.

"Yeah, should have checked it before I came out. Too hot, you know?" He shrugged like she'd understand. "So... does it hurt? Is it, like, an injection? Or a pill?"

Nina shook her head. "I... I don't know." She finally ventured a look up. "I'm keeping it. I have to, someone upstairs does not want me to let it go. I'm thinking I can give it away, let it be adopted, something like that." She shrugged. "I don't know, it's kind of a plan in progress as of, like, ten minutes ago."

Tig was a flawless actor. His eyes widened. "You're keeping it?" Nina nodded.

"Well," she clarified. "I'm bringing it to term. Which is different." She smiled. "The rest I'm going to work out. Eventually."

Tig reached across the table for her hand. "I'm here every step of the way," he said. "Anything you need. Anything, Nina, honestly. This is just meant to happen."

"I want to tell Chibs," she said. She could see Tig was about to object and shook her head. "Non-negotiable, he has to know."

Tig knew he'd get another beat down for it. He whined. "If you have to," he groaned. "He'll just trash me again." Nina grimaced but he shook his head, trying to forget it. "Probably deserve it, it'll be fine. I'll see what your old man can do," he added playfully. Nina smiled, happy they had reached a medium.

"Thank you," she nodded, squeezing his hand. "It's just what we have to do. No more secrets. It's all got to come out tonight."

Tig nodded. "What made you change your mind?" Nina shivered.

"Some anti-abortion nutter came screaming through the goddamn building with a gun," she murmured. "I just got out of there. Guy must have been crazy."

It was strange, the solace the two found in each other. They sat and chatted quietly between themselves in the diner while Tig waited for a tow from someone at Teller Morrow. On an unexpectedly busy afternoon, Tig was relatively low priority. Not that he minded, any extra time alone with Nina worked for him.

When Rat eventually arrived with the truck, he hauled the bike up and looked expectantly at Tig to ride in the front. Nina shook her head.

"He can drive back with me," she offered. "If that's okay."

Tig nodded, pleased. "Sure, thanks."

The two sat quietly in the car, following behind the truck without really saying very much. Eventually Nina whispered,

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

Tig laughed. "He'll be furious. But at me, not at you," he added, patting her knee. "Don't you worry." He pursed his lips for a moment as he looked at her and leaned back on the headrest. "What would you call it?"

Nina smiled shyly as she drove. "I don't know," she murmured. "We shouldn't think about that."

"My girls were Dawn and Fawn," Tig replied goofily. "You want a girl or a boy?"

"I want healthy, with ten fingers and ten toes."

"Separate toes," Tig said quickly. "Slept with a girl once with webbed feet. New meaning to the phrase 'fuck a duck'."

Nina giggled and glanced over to him to see if he was serious. Seeing how adoringly he was staring at her, she said,

"Emily. I'd want her to be called Emily."

He beamed. "Bet she'll be beautiful." He leaned back, content as he thought about it. "Dark hair, blue eyes. She'll even sound like you," he added with a smile. "I love it."

"And a boy?" They were both falling for the idea harder as they talked about it. Tig smiled.

"Something cool, strong. Julian, maybe." Nina's eyes lit up.

"I love that. But for now it's just..."

Tig grinned. "The bump," he said, patting her stomach gently.

They chatted away in the car, happy and relaxed. The more they talked, the more this became a very real thing for the two of them. By the time they got to the lot, Nina was almost over her nerves and ready to face Chibs with the truth.

"Let him have one drink before you tell him," Tig whispered. "More than that and he'll get really mad." Nina cautiously took his hand as they walked in, readying herself, preparing the words in her mouth.

The second Chibs saw them standing there, together, holding hands, every little thing Gemma had said was compounded and crushed into an almighty mess in his head. He had already had a few extra drinks over the afternoon and now, just the sight of them made his whole stomach turn.

"You piece of shite."

Before Tig had even parsed it, Chibs slammed his body into him and hard. Nina was flung back against the wall and yelped as she found her footing, but Tig was on the floor beneath Chibs in a second.

"Jesus," Bobby said, moving to pry them apart but Jax held him back with a concealed smile.

"Let them sort it out," he muttered. Tig picked himself up and waited for the next blow, which came with an ominous yell and a snarl as Chibs grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You fucked her." The words were so full of hate, the entire room fell silent. Nina cowered, embarrassed. "In that place, you fucked her like a whore."

Tig felt himself tensing at Chibs' accusation. "I was taking care of her. She needed it, Chibs," he said, trying to assure him. Chibs laughed.

"You liar, you just couldn't help yourself. Again." He shook his head as his knuckles slammed into Tig's nose, breaking it clean. "You just can't let me have her, can you?"

"It wasn't like that," Tig said as Chibs pummelled his body. He tried to steady his breath but it was too hard, Chibs was furious and taking every second of it out in him. "She needed me."

"Nobody needs you," Chibs spat. "She was my old lady."

"You were fucking around with Fiona!" Tig snapped. "I was doing what I had to to get her home, get it through your damn skull! It wasn't like that."

"You were just getting your damn dick wet. It's all you ever do!" Chibs slammed his elbow into Tig's ribs, making him choke blood onto the floor. Nina was sure he was going to kill him and launched between the two of them, grabbing onto Chibs in a bid to pull them apart.

"Filip, please," she begged, pulling at him. "It was an accident, it was never meant to be like this."

"Don't you start with me!" he snarled, shoving her away. "And what? Did you enjoy it?" She was silent as she stared at him, relieved that he hadn't raised his hand against her. "You should have told me. What, you want to keep this little bastard? Because of him?" He looked at Tig as he wiped the blood away from his mouth and rolled his eyes. "That pathetic animal, you want to protect whatever little murderous psychopath he put in your body? For what? So it can beat and rape someone else?"

Nina thumped her fist into his arm, irate. "Stop it!" she demanded. The second her hand connected with him, Chibs grabbed her wrist and held her tightly. His grip was painful and he saw her expression change, filling with fear.

"You get out of my club," he muttered. "You step foot in here again, I'll beat that little monster out of your body, and then I'll move on to you." He let her go with a push towards the door before he turned to Tig. "And as for you, you're on shitework until I'm done with you. Now get out, both of you."

"You're not going to talk to me like that," Nina said firmly, standing up to him. Jax could see Chibs' demeanour changing and it scared him. Shoving past Bobby, he went to Nina and pushed her towards the door.

"I'm sorry, you have to go," he said. "Please. Don't make this worse than it is."

Nina almost laughed as he said it. She stared at him for a moment, looking him over before she spat in his face. Her saliva dripped over his face as she muttered,

"He might not realise, but I know this is on you." She sneered at him in distaste and walked out. She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't welcome, that was for sure.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N - Well hello you lovely people. It's a double update day, and it's also coming around to a real crux so hope you will enjoy! I'll post this chapter and then, shortly after, the next. Because, believe me, you'll want it all in one piece...**

"Do you think he's alright?"

Bobby was leaning on the bar with Happy and Juice, their voices low as they watched Chibs stride out of the apartment in just his jeans, pick another crow eater and literally drag her back in there behind him. The girl in question looked delighted but none of them felt any excitement for her, Chibs was in a destructive mood. He would fuck her sore and kick her out, just like the last three girls, in a bid to exercise some sort of control. He would barely want to, but he'd do it anyway, just because he was so angry.

"Nothing we can do," Happy shrugged, watching the last girl who had come out. She was clearly in some sort of pain, trying to look proud but feeling nowhere near so. Bobby wound his ponytail around his finger and frowned.

"There's got to be something. We talked to Nero?" He looked at Happy expectantly, but Hap just shook his head, disinterested.

"What's Nero going to do?" Juice asked quietly, looking nervously at Bobby. That Bobby didn't know, his dealings with Nero had always been relatively limited. Jax was far better placed to answer that question but he didn't want to have to ask. He shook his head and took a sip of beer.

"I'm not sure."

As if Jax heard his hesitation, he separated himself from Tara with a wink and patted her ass as he crossed over to join them. He looked around, that golden boy smile as he raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin assertively. "What a night, huh?" he laughed, commanding their attention in that charming way he always did. "Poor Prez, he's a mess."

"He'll be fine," Happy murmured. "Let him get it out of his system."

They all looked up as the girl Chibs had last called in suddenly came shrieking out of the apartment, holding her shirt against her bare top half. Happy grinned and nodded towards her, standing. "Looks like my kind," he winked, slipping away to pick up the pieces. Juice looked like he might go but Jax shook his head and patted him to sit down again, all too willing to go and control the damage just the way he wanted to.

He knocked twice before he slipped into the apartment. Chibs was sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare feet poking out from beneath his jeans, his stomach and chest, soft but showing signs of promise, bare as he hunched over and stared at the floor. Jax glanced around for a moment before coming over to sit beside Chibs. He plonked himself down on the mattress, the whole room smelled of sex and sweat and cigarettes. Jax sighed, he kind of missed that smell.

"Here." He lit a cigarette and held it out to Chibs to take. Chibs gingerly took it between his teeth and nodded as he took a drag.

"Thanks, Jackieboy." He glanced over at him and shook his head. "Feels fucked up, all of it. All a goddamn mess."

"How were you meant to know?" Jax asked. He tried to sound sympathetic when all he wanted to do was gloat, Chibs couldn't deal with his position of power and he was sure of it. "You trusted her, you thought you could trust him too. He's a wildcard, we've always known that."

Chibs chuckled darkly. "Maybe I thought he was better than that." He looked at his hands. "And her? I'm just about at peace with what happened in that place, that wasn't her fault. But with him? The man who raped her?" He shook his head. "She should have told me. It's not right, none of it was right."

Jax nodded supportively, trying to ensure Chibs kept talking. He rubbed his back and started to look away when Chibs suddenly sobbed, a huge sound that came out from his chest in a broken roar. His eyes were wet as he cried into his hands, his hair falling into his eyes. How had this all gone so wrong? He had been ready to tell her he would have that family with her, the one that had been imposed on them in a way he never expected.

"Gemma told you? About the baby?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye. At least someone did. Heard it from Nero." He sighed. "My own brother didn't even bother."

"That girl probably told him not to say anything," Jax murmured with a sinister smile. He needed to break Chibs down, he needed him to keep pushing Nina away from him. The lonelier her felt, the better for Jax, it was perfect to convince him he'd be happier back in line as just another SAMCRO member. Hell, he'd give the guy VP if that's what it took, as long as Jax got his President's seat back. "Pussy, man, you know that Tig's a sucker for that shit."

Chibs laughed at that, Jax was relieved to see him smile. He patted him again and bumped his shoulder playfully. "Let's not worry about it, aye? Just get on with what we've got to do." He gave Jax a tight smile. "That last one was a mess, go find me a good one?"

Jax grinned and bounced to his feet. "Sure thing, brother," he laughed. "Just... don't worry. About the club. We've all got your back."

"You sure you don't want anything?"

Nina was lying on the couch, watching the ceiling fan spin around and around absently. Her hand was on her forehead, the only bit of cool skin she had to hold on her burning temples. She didn't even look at Tig at his offer, she just felt sick in her stomach at the events of the past week. When she didn't answer, Tig huffed and came over with a grilled cheese. it was the only thing he could make, but he wafted it in front of her nose to try and convince her.

"You haven't eaten in a couple of days, Nina," he frowned. "You've got to keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry," she murmured. It was always the same three words, Tig was tired of hearing them. Since the day she had left the clinic, since that night when Chibs had kicked her out, she hadn't wanted anything. He sank down onto the edge of the couch next to her.

"Come on, you've got another little life in there. What if the bump's hungry, huh?"

She closed her eyes, hating to think about it. "It's not, it'll be fine."

Tig pouted, his lower lip sticking out, and leaned his head on her stomach, looking up at her with his wet blue eyes. "No seriously, Nina, come on. What if Emily wants a grilled cheese? You can't deny her that, she's gotta develop a taste for them now, it's the only thing I can make."

That made her laugh a little and she gave him a shove, annoyed that he still knew how to make her laugh. Her feisty little push only gave Tig further strength, and he hopped up to lie on the sofa beside her. Nina didn't push him away and he slotted onto the edge beside her, wrapping one leg over hers to anchor himself in place.

"You sure you won't eat?" he asked, breaking off the tiniest bite-sized piece for her. He put it to her lips and, very slowly, she ate. He smiled, pleased to have convinced her and sure that she must be hungry. He gave her a little more and felt his confidence grow. He could do this, he could look after her. He gazed around the living room apologetically, looking at her hold-all shoved in the corner. "I'm begging you to take the bed tonight, baby. You can't do a fifth night on this thing."

She shook her head. "Honestly, it's fine." She bounced a little and winced as one of the broken springs poked into her back. "I - we - aren't going to be an inconvenience. It's just while Daddy has those Vegas girls visiting the club, that's all." Neither of them were convinced by her words. Nina refused to let Tig give up his bed for her, she didn't want him to feel like she owed him. She didn't want to give him the ammunition to hold over her.

Tig finally gave in and groaned, nuzzling her ear gently and kissing her cheek before he got up. "Fine," he muttered. "But if the bump has a wonky spine when it comes out, it'll be your fault." Nina laughed.

"That'll be the smallest of my problems," she murmured, drumming her fingers on her belly. Tig rested his hand on hers.

"_Our_ problems," he said assuringly. "We're in this together." Nina laughed and drew his hand to her lips to kiss it.

"At least I've got someone," she murmured. "Believe me, if you weren't here..." She stopped herself, she was pretty sure she would be a drunk, drug-addled self-harming mess without his little, constant ray of support. She hated knowing that she felt that weak. "Just, thank you." She gave him a smile. "We'll try and find a way."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - Before I post this, I'd like to thank every single one of you for all the support, particularly Jules (PolarBearBaby) and Inga (DorkySoul) for their great and brilliant help betaing and helping me shape this story. I have loved writing it, and I hope it has been as epically painful for you as it has for me. Don't worry, there is more to come... but perhaps in a different guise. I'll let you know.**

**There is a point in this chapter when Chibs stands up - please think of it as a total 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' Bridget Jones moment, because that's absolutely how it's intended.**

**Enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**Sara x**

* * *

Tig held his hands over Nina's eyes as he led her into the house. Her feet stumbled forward as she tried to work out the way ahead of her, but Tig was too excited to notice her struggling to walk on front of him. "Just come this way," he said encouragingly as he walked her forward. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering beneath his fingers and he grinned. "No peeking!"

"I'm not!" she insisted with a small laugh. She was desperate to but his fingertips were squished against her eyes, holding them closed. Her nose wrinkled as he bumped the door open with his hip and walked into the previously crowded spare room. "What's that smell?"

Tig grinned as he positioned her in the centre of the room and glanced around one more time before he pulled his hands away with a glorious, "Ta daa!"

Nina blinked her eyes open and looked around. The room which had once been full of boxes, trunks, bits of bike and 'vintage' porn magazines was empty, completely empty, and it had been painted a beautiful soft shade of lavender. Nina looked at Tig in confusion and he gave her a bashful smile.

"I did it purple," he said proudly. "Because it's between blue and pink, so it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl."

She felt tears creeping into her eyes at the wide smile on his lips, he was both embarrassed and thrilled in the same breath as he awaited her response. Nina didn't even know what to say.

"I didn't get a crib or shit yet," Tig added awkwardly, trying to fill her silence. "I didn't know if you wanted one of those, you know, pimped out ones. Jax has got Thomas', he said I could have it. I was gonna sand it down, paint it. Get it all right." He gave her a hopeless smile. "I'm trying to get it right here, Nina."

Nina's heart welled up as he said it and she nodded quickly, sure her reaction hadn't been what he had been expecting. "Alex, it's beautiful."

"You like it?" He grinned as he motioned to a bag on the side. "Check this out. I used to do shop at school, it was always my best subject. Good with my hands, teacher said. Could be because I fucked her." He lifted up a little mobile to hang over the crib, it was made up of uniquely cut Harley's that spun around on their own wires. "This one's mine," he said, pointing to it. "And Clay's, and Chibs'."

Nina let him name each one in turn. She had never seen him look so excited as he showed her each of the different vehicles and marks to show which was which. Her lip wobbled as she pressed a hand to her heart, trying to steady herself.

"That's... That's really thoughtful," she whispered. "I love it."

"Well it's for you," he insisted, pushing it into her hands. "For the bump. Whatever happens," he added. "No pressure. I mean, you know I want you here."

Nina sighed and took his hand in hers, holding it gently. "Come on, Tig, you know I can't stay. Chibs is barely letting you stay in the club, he's not going to have me shacking up with you."

Tig twitched uncomfortably. "Fuck Chibs. He won't do what Jax lost his seat for," he said. "I didn't mean like that, though. Not just, you know, living together." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him and he sighed. "I was a bad father to my girls. Didn't take care of them like I should have. Didn't take care of their Mom either. I don't want to make those mistakes again."

He tugged one of his rings from his fingers and pressed it into her hand, curling her palm around it to wrap it tightly, safely in her grip. Nina swallowed and shook her head.

"Alex..."

"Marry me," he whispered, his blue eyes fixed on hers like he was trying to hypnotise her with his gaze. "Let's do it, let's give this bump the life it deserves. Parents, a family, a home."

He pushed a kiss onto her lips, gentle but insistent. His hands held her face tenderly as he nuzzled her with his nose. Nina whimpered in his grip, the embrace surprising but still strangely welcome when she had been feeling so crushingly lonely. She leaned into him and Tig wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her into him as his tongue parted her lips and rolled gently against her own.

With a sudden sense of urgency, Nina slammed Tig back against the wall. Her hormones were raging, his touch released something in her that she didn't even know she was holding on to. Tig grunted with the impact as she started to work her fingers over his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly in a bid to get him undressed.

"Jesus," he muttered as she made fast work of his belt. "That a yes?"

"No," she said, her lips wet against his as she growled. "Just fuck me."

Tig had never needed that instruction twice, ever. His hands moved along her body, running across her stomach as he reached for the edge of her T-shirt to pull it over her head. His clothes and skin were smeared with purple paint, as were her palms as she pulled at his pants.

He hesitated as he saw her round tummy. As much as he wanted her, he grew nervous as he looked at it, bare and exposed. His pause made her frown.

"What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and giggled shyly. "What if I, like, poke it in the eye or something?" He pulled her tight to his bare chest, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Come on, Nina. We can be happy. I know it's not what either of us thought would ever happen but... why not?"

Nina was shaking her head, her hands in her hair, confused and unsure of what was going on. "This isn't right," she murmured, backing up suddenly. His momentary hesitation filled her with unexpected panic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She snatched up her top and pulled it on anxiously. "I'm sorry. You're... you're just not him."

Tig tried to reach for her but she slipped away from his grasp in an eager bid to avoid him. "I have to go." She tore away from him, through the house, and she hurtled out, not looking back for even a second as she got in her car and just drove.

* * *

"You busy?"

Juice looked nervously around the door. Chibs was sitting in chapel, alone, as he often did these days. If the club weren't doing any sort of business, Chibs retreated to sit at the table in silence, chain smoking and ignoring the world around him. He didn't even glance up at Juice, disinterested, but Juice edged in and sat down in Happy's usual seat.

"I gotta talk to you." He looked at his best friend, hating that he was so upset. "You can't just sit here like this. Everybody's worried about you."

Chibs barely even looked at him as he expressed his concern, just stubbed out his cigarette and reached for another one. Juice put his hand on him to stop him.

"Chibs, come on."

That caught his attention. Chibs growled threateningly and Juice withdrew quickly but continued to stare his at his President in dismay.

"Is this because of her?" Chibs laughed darkly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course it was, it was all because of her. He was miserable, gut-wrenchingly miserable because of her. Juice was sure he could see his eyes growing wet, he tried to say something supportive but realised there was nothing he could say but the truth. "Talk to me."

"And say what?" Chibs pulled absently at his beard. "She made her choice. She slept with that idiot, made a baby and she's keeping it, there's nothing more than that."

Juice felt his heart thump guiltily, begging him to be honest. He ran his hand over his Mohawk and wondered exactly how badly Tig might kill him for confessing his part in the deception. He looked down at his cut and saw the 'Men of Mayhem' patch staring back at him. Swallowing, he knew he had to stand up.

"There is." Chibs looked up. "She went to get rid of it, Prez. She went to that clinic in Oakland."

"How do you know that?" Chibs frowned. Juice grimaced.

"I was there. With Tig." Maybe he was wrong, maybe it would be Chibs that killed him first, the look in the man's eyes was murderous. "You know what she's like, sweet, believing in signs and shit. We... we convinced her she didn't want to do it." He ducked his head, waiting for the clout which never came. When he eventually ventured an eye upwards, Chibs was staring at him. "Pulled a couple of tricks, made her think fate was trying to tell her something." He ghosted over the look of fear in her eyes when he'd pulled that goddamn gun out in the place, he wanted to forget that had ever, ever happened. "She didn't want to keep it. She wanted to get rid of it, to be with you, to make you happy."

The words were still sinking in. She would have sacrificed that baby for him, for them. He ran his hands over his face as he let the truth wash over him.

"Are you serious?"

Juice nodded. "I should have told you. Tig, he said I couldn't, that he'd make me pay if I did. And he might, still, but I can't let you sit here any more, hating her and feeling sad when she loves you and we manipulated her." He stood up. "We need to go and find her. What happened with her and Tig was a mess, sure, but it wasn't her fault and she'd be here with you if I had just told you straight away. It was Jax, man, you know that. He sold her out, to all that shit."

Chibs sank his heels in stubbornly. "She knew. About Tig. She didn't tell me."

"She would have," Juice said stalwartly. "I just know she would, when the time was right. We've all slept with the wrong people, boss," he added. Chibs laughed at that, Fiona was definitely the wrong person and he yo-yoed back there too many times in the past few days.

"Aye, maybe." He sighed and leaned back, his hands on the back of his head. "She would have done it?" Juice nodded.

"She loves you." He motioned to the door. "Go. Go and fix this. You know you want to. However angry you are, you love her and you know that. Nobody makes you as happy as she does and you know it."

Chibs got up, inspired by Juice's impassioned speech and headed out. Dutifully, Juice jogged behind him and jumped on his Harley to flank his President. Juice was right, Chibs realised as they went. The fury he had felt was simply just an intense passion for her, Nina had made him rethink everything. Chibs was so sure he had found himself with her, being apart from her made him doubt who he really was.

Sure that he would be able to fix things, Chibs confidently walked into the Diosa bar. Lyla was leaning on the bar, chatting with a client, and she reached for the phone as she saw members of SAMCRO enter. Chibs waved at her to stop.

"He in there?"

He didn't wait for an answer but went to Nero's office. Nero was putting some cash away in his safe as Chibs swung in and he turned around abruptly, slamming it shut in surprise.

"I need my old lady back," Chibs said assertively. "Where is she, Nero? I'll do whatever I have to, I need her."

Nero almost laughed as he heard it and shook his head. "You're too late, mano," he said with a shrug. "She left about an hour ago. Came in in tears, packed and just went."

Chibs stared at him, his eyes wide. "What? Why?"

Nero shrugged, he wished he knew. Nina had barely told him anything, only that she needed to leave and she couldn't be in Charming any more. Nero had sent her off with a couple of grand in unmarked bills and a Biz Lat escort to get her through to Nevada.

"She didn't say, ese, I'm sorry." Nero played the perfect poker face, there was no way he would let any of these men go near Nina again. She had a chance of a life by herself with her child, out of the way, out of danger.

Chibs felt his knees give out and he fell back onto the couch, holding his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. Juice stepped up to hold him supportively, checking he was alright. Nero swallowed, feeling Chibs' pain but not wishing to put Nina's plight for freedom in jeopardy.

"We'll find her," Juice assured him as he crumbled in his arms. He could feel Chibs shaking and he kissed his head lovingly, wanting to do anything to help rectify the mistakes they had all made. "I swear, Prez, we'll find her and we'll get her home."


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note**

**I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for all the amazing support you have given me writing this piece. It has been an experience, let me tell you - for one, it definitely didn't turn out the way I expected it to when I started writing it and actually I love that. That's all on you for the feedback and follows and favourites - it's all love and it is muchly appreciated, I know how many choices you have here and I really appreciate you joining this mad old journey with me.**

**I will be continuing with a sequel, ****_It Was Always You_****_,_**** which you can find in the Sons of Anarchy (rating M) section. It jumps forward a couple of years and brings things crashing back to reality. **

**Here's a little teaser to get you in the mood to ****move. You won't be disappointed, there will be some major infighting, a brilliant power-struggle and Jax, well, will he ever learn?**

**All my love and eternal gratitude,**

**Sara x**

"Do I look like I want a coffee?" The woman looked furious as she adjusted her daughter's weight on her body. "I'm his daughter, you have to let me see him."

"You'll have to wait." The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, please take a seat. I can call you when I can, what was the name?"

"Nina Padilla."

She hadn't even managed to say it before she heard it. Nina turned around to see Tig standing behind her. She felt the colour draining from her face, her tongue and lips going dry as she saw him for the first time in too long. Tig stared at her, unable to break his gaze from her and the shy little girl peeking over her head to try and get a look at him. Nina tried to wet her mouth, swallowing to try and lubricate her throat enough to say something. Anything.

"Alex." Finally, she smiled a little and put Emily down on the floor as she stepped in to hug him. Her arms wound around him for a long moment, squeezing him tight and sighing as she felt his arms fit around her in that perfect way they always did. Tig didn't want to let her go, he couldn't believe for a second that she was there. He kissed the side of her head once, twice, breathing her in like he might never see her again after this moment. When she released him, she stepped back. "Is my Daddy alright?"


End file.
